


Doesn't time fly

by Thesilentone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Popularity, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a teenager isn't easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm back!!!!  
> Now then, this isn't a collaborative story here, but i do have one lined up and as soon as we have the time to do so? It shall be done!!  
> A change of pace here. And before you ask, yes i will make cloud suffer.... Again..... I have no excuses here...  
> Anywho, it's not going to be as bad as before. I have entered characters in this from my previous stories, so while they maybe familiar, it doesn't matter if you have read the other stories before.  
> This subject i'm touching on is one that many seem to not want to do. I as some as you may know, i never make light of matters that i write about - especially with bullying. It's something i have experience on and it's a dark subject that most don't want to own up to for whatever reason. These things happen and that's reality.  
> I won't, however, make an excuse for certain characters to do certain things. If you want clarification on what i mean? Comment on this and i will explain myself.  
> Anyway, enough depressing talk!!  
> Same rules apply, i will just put up one chapter now, see if it gains any attention but it will have an ending all the same. 
> 
> Enjoy the show and comments on this are always welcome!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 1

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Cloud? Sweetheart, it's time to wake up.”

Easing himself up and popping his joints, with a satisfied grunt in approval, cloud got up, stretched and headed into his ensuite bathroom to get ready for school.  
He was in his second year of midgar academy, and he hated it. Now, that's saying something considering he's got another five more years….. 

Now, most teenagers would say that, they all hate school, the idea of waking up at an unholy hour and learning, let's face it, a bunch of crap that would be absolutely useless in the real world. You would think that this universal hatred would bring the youth's together - not a chance. 

Now, cloud's no loner, he has friends, a group of them actually, but, you'll always get a rotten apple thrown in, no matter where. And then that specific apple would then congregate and gather more of the same. Yep, cloud strife, sixteen years old with unruly, blond hair was bullied. This isn't anything shocking, kids get bullied, fact. It's cruel but it's a harsh truth. In fact it happens more often than not and sometimes not even talking about it can help. Sometimes a person can only take so much before they implode on themselves and those around them. 

And that's when things become drastic. 

Cloud's far from being a wallflower, he speaks his mind, retaliates when provoked, but, and this the important part. He doesn't use his fist to do so. 

It always starts off the same way, pushing, shoving and then the rumours that everyone always seem to believe. Hell, they could say he's an alien and the school would believe it. Honestly, hasn't anyone ever thought of, well, thinking for yourselves?

 

It took approximately twenty minutes later for cloud to get dressed and ready for breakfast. 

“Cloud, goodmorning.”

“Morning sir.”

Cloud's mother remarried five years after his father had passed away. He fought hard, but a terminal illness is seldom won against. His stepfather however was an entirely different story.  
Professor garren is one of cloud's teacher's, specifically - P.E. However, if anyone could accuse cloud of nepotism, they were sadly mistaken. Professor garren rode him harder than any other teacher, everyone knew that. 

“Alright, i'm off. Got a staff meeting first thing. Cloud? I'll see you in the third period.”

“Yes sir.” And with that, the professor left, gave cloud's mum a kiss and left to work. No sooner had the door shut, that cloud's mum sat down beside her son, took his hand in one of her own and spoke softly. 

“Sweety. Why won't you tell mack what's going on? He can help you, especially seeing how no-one can accuse you of anything.”

This routine has been going on for about three months. Cloud goes to school healthy, comes home with bloody wounds and bruises. Mack is aware of the bullying wants to help. But, unless he is told about it? He can't do so. 

“I know mum, i do. Look, it's getting on now and zack's going to wonder what's taking me so long. See you later. Ok?”

Nodding albeit in worry, cloud placed a kiss to her cheek, grabbed his rucksack and headed out. 

 

“Cloud!!! Hey, you were almost late!! You okay?” 

Nodding that he was, cloud walked over and immediately zack had an arm around his shoulders. He and zack were best friends, have been ever since grade school. He also knew what was going on with cloud and always did his best to help. However, sometimes the best isn't always good enough. One night, about four months ago, cloud was gang rushed in the showers. Zack had stayed behind that night as he had training to do. Once he entered the showroom however, his blood ran cold. 

Cloud was slumped against the wall, with a ten inch cut through his stomach. Someone took the bullying too far and brought a knife. Zack barely registered angeal, genesis and sephiroth, the three seniors in the academy, not to mention the most popular ones, come in and help.

Carefully, sephiroth calmly cupped cloud's head, laid him down whilst angeal held a towel to cloud's wound. With a calm voice calling on a phone for the in house paramedics, genesis gave over the situation to the operator while holding a scared zack at bay. 

Although the wound was long and deep, cloud was admitted to the hospital and was sent home two days later. Zack was, understandably demanding cloud to tell him who was doing this, unfortunately for cloud, although all sections of the academy had CCTV, the attackers wore masks. Even to this day, no clue came in and the investigation ran cold. However, at least one thing came out of this, security was beefed up. Not that it did any good…. Cloud still got beaten up. 

 

“The girls are looking forward to the annual fair at the main park. You coming this year?” Zack's voice broke through cloud's thoughts. 

“I don't know, probably. I don't think i have anything going on.”

Smiling brightly, zack proceeded to grip cloud's shoulder a little bit harder before dragging him to their first class today.

 

Cloud was expecting trouble today, like always. 

 

He just wasn't expecting it too quickly…. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day is full of surprises.   
> They just weren't always the good variety...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> Now i know what i said, but it's blown my mind how much attention the very first chapter has received!!! Thanks so, so much!!  
> So, as a treat ( and for the fact that i'm running out of space...) I'm adding another chapter now and then two more hopefully tomorrow.   
> Thanks again, and feel free to comment on this.   
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 2

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Cloud had just put his bag in the locker outside his classroom when a punch into the locker beside him had cloud turning around. 

“Hey strife. How you doing?”

Cloud merely smiled softly at Barrett. He was a big guy, kinda intimidating but he's a teddy bear - just don't say that to his face. 

“Locker giving you trouble again?”

“Damn thing always is. Cloud? You know, i will always have your back. Right?”

Nodding in agreement, barrett slapped his back before the pair headed to their seats. Although they're friends, Cloud never felt the need to rely or relax with them. Not even with Zack, and that was what killed him the most. Zack was popular with everyone, he was so down to earth that it was difficult to not get along with him. That didn't help cloud though, no matter how much he wished he could. 

It also didn't help that a particular person who cloud was friends with, always found a way to monopolise zack more. 

And in she came. Aerith Gainsborough.

All round cheerleader and miss popularity. It made sense that if zack was the all star ice hockey player, he would go for the head cheerer. And Cloud couldn't fault him for it - just the opposite in fact. Cloud was the one that had set them up. 

Aerith had just said hello to her friends when she came and sat down beside cloud and placed a hand on his head and spoke softly, all the while playing with his hair, she's been copying Zack in that regards.... 

“Good morning cloud. How are you?”

It was always the same, bloody question. Not that cloud could fault them for it. Ever since the showroom incident, that's what they all dubbed it, everyone in cloud's social circle were on heightened alert in regards to cloud and his wellbeing. Afterall, he'll nearly could've died and no-one would've noticed. If it wasn't for zack, that is… 

“I'm good thanks. And yourself?”

Smiling softly, Aerith gave him one last caress through his hair before sitting down properly, getting out her books and notepad and answered his question before the teacher came in. 

“Really well thank-you. Zack mentioned that the fair is in the park, and that he might ask you to come. Are you?”

“Yeah, might as well.”

Smiling a little bit more, Aerith gave him a firm but nevertheless gentle squeeze too his hand before the teacher began the register of attendance and the math lesson began. 

 

“Man…. Math sucks so bad!!!! Seriously, who uses crosses in the real world? Honestly!! 

That was the first thing yuffie had said when the bell went off signalling the end of the lesson and a ten minute warning to the next one. 

“Yuffie? It's algebra. It's supposed to suck.” And that's Tifa's two cents on the matter. 

Almost all of cloud's friends were in most of his lessons, sometimes only two or three at a time, but still, they were always around. 

Cloud had walked silently behind the group that consisted of Aerith, Zack, Tifa, Yuffie and himself. He never did pay much mind to the goings-on with them and with a quick mutter that he was heading to the bathroom first, the group gave him a worried look but agreed to meet him at the door and if he didn't return in five minutes? They would go look for him. 

Laughing softly at their threat, Cloud waved them off and headed for the toilets.

It was like having a babysitter around, six in fact and while Cloud genuinely appreciated the gesture? The fact remains that this wouldn't stop whatever was happening to Cloud. 

Not one little bit. 

Doing his business and washing his hands, Cloud was about to straighten up his tie when Tseng came in. 

Tseng was a senior and Sephiroth's other half. He had known what had happened when Sephiroth came over to his house with blood on his school uniform. When he pressured sephiroth for answers? The man merely shrugged his shoulders and spoke softly into his ear. 

'A bully went too far.’

Immediately, Tseng knew what Sephiroth meant, even more so when Cloud returned to school and Zack was playing bodyguard. 

The seniors represented the academy and as such, bullying wasn't going to fly when they're around. Plus, Zack and Angeal were very good friends and as such, a friend of one is a friend of all. 

Again, nice sentiment but was useless in Cloud's situation. 

“Hello Cloud. Have you got a grace period now?”

“No, just a pit stop. I'm heading to science now.”

“Very well then, in that case? Let's go, i have science too. Shall we?”

Smiling softly in agreement, the pair left without another word. Never realising that someone else was there and was planning on doing something soon enough…. 

 

Cloud arrived with two minutes to spare and with a nod of gratitude to tseng, cloud entered the classroom. Leaving behind tseng to frown softly before heading to his own lesson. Something was going to happen, and unfortunately, Tseng didn't have the foresight to see it. 

 

Zack had been leaning against Cloud's work station turned around and immediately saw Cloud coming over. He didn't even give cloud time to sit down before he barraged the poor soul with questions. 

“You okay? You look pale, did something Happen? Was there trouble on the way here?”

Frowning softly, Cloud placed his book down and sat on the stool before he spoke up. 

“Why do you all assume that i always get into some sort of difficulty in and on my way here? Zack? You mean well, you all do. But this? This constant threat of me being in some sort of danger? It needs to stop. Ok?”

Zack gently pulled Cloud into his arms with his chest to Cloud's back. Wrapping his arms around cloud's neck loosely, Zack murmured against his temple. 

“I know. I know and i'm sorry. But Cloud? It wrecked me when i saw you lying in a small puddle of your own blood. I never want to feel that way again, especially when we still don't know who had done it. I know it seems as if we're codling you, but we love you Cloud. So please? Put up with it?”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Cloud placed his hands around the ones around his neck and gave them a gentle squeeze in acceptance. Smiling softly, Zack pulled back, stroked Cloud's bangs away from his face and sat down beside him. Zack always had the best intentions regarding Cloud. Too bad it took another lesson for cloud to realise Zack's worry…. 

It was geography, one lesson that Cloud seemed to propel in, so much so that he was studying at a senior level. Having surpassed the current curriculum he was in. This in itself had its own problems. 

He was about to get his book up from the cabinet when he felt a sharp pain to his side. Looking down, Cloud immediately saw a small, red dot coming through his white shirt and excused himself from the lesson. Something the teacher wasn't too happy with, but considering that Cloud was studying something else? It wasn't as if he was going to miss anything important. 

 

Heading to the bathroom, Cloud lifted up his shirt and saw a drawing pin sitting just above his hip bone. 

'Son of a bitch!!’ how the hell did that Happen?!!’ before Cloud could pull it out however, a book was slammed straight into his side, specifically right where the pin was. Effectively pushing it in deeper. 

Looking up at his attacker, Cloud glared up before his attacker grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the basins lining up over the wall. 

“You really need to watch your step Cloud. Who knows what may happen.”

And with that, the attacker left. But now at least, Cloud knew one of them. Alex Robins. He was in the same year as Cloud and as far as he could tell, rarely interacted with. This incident Alex did, but his stabbing? He doesn't know. 

Grunting with effort to get up, Cloud immediately winced at the sharp pain on his side and slid down the wall and softly began to try and pull the pin out. 

'damn it, it's in deep. Crap, maybe i should see the doctor here..’  
Immediately after thinking that, Cloud was about to get up again when in came Zack. 

“Cloud? You decent in here?”  
Frowning at that, Cloud called him over and immediately Zack lost all the colour in his face. 

 

“Cloud!! What happened?!! And is that, oh god Cloud.. Hold still, i'll get that out.”

Soon enough, Zack had one hand on Cloud's hip bone and the other slowly pulling out the pin. Wincing at it, Cloud closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose as Zack began to hush him. 

“Shhh Cloud, it's alright. It's nearly out… and done.” And with that, Zack wrapped the pin in some tissue and placed some softly on Cloud's little wound too. 

“Who did it Cloud?”

“Alex Robins did. And before you ask Zack, no, i don't know if he was the one who stabbed me that time.”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Zack helped Cloud up when the young man in question doubled over in pain which caused Zack to stop and help him back to the ground. 

“Cloud!! Easy there. What's wrong?”

“He, Alex shoved me into the basins. It hurts..”

Hearing that, Zack carefully pulled Cloud's shirt up and saw the bruise that was forming already. Cloud health has already been a talking point, he bruises real quick and even the gentlest bump could cause it. Zack learnt the hard way when they having fun. Zack didn't mean it, but he tackled Cloud and he bashed his knees. Ten minutes later, two big bruises and a remorseful Zack, Cloud told him about it. Needless to say, Zack went to a whole other level of protectiveness with Cloud. It had to go on record, lest his mum gets accused of abuse. 

“Alright then, Cloud? Stay put, i'm going to get some help. Ok?”

Cloud didn't even get a chance to respond as Zack was already gone. 

Huffing in amusement, Cloud placed a hand on his side and instantly recoiled from the heat there. He really wasn't surprised by his body's reaction, he just wished it didn't always happen over every single time he got a hit or such. 

“Cloud. I'm coming in. You still conscious?”

Snorting at that, Cloud grunted in confirmation before Zack rounded the corner with someone he wasn't expecting to see here. 

“An. Angeal?”

Smiling softly, Angeal crouched down between Cloud's open legs and began examining the young man. Angeal was the son of the school doctor, if his mum wasn't around? Angeal was put in charge. It's safe to say that he hasn't got anyone killed yet. 

“Hey Cloud. Zack here is paranoid that you may have broken your ribs. I'm just making sure.”

“Don't forget his stab wound.”

Angeal's face immediately hardened which Cloud groaned at Zack for causing unnecessary stress and explained himself. 

“I got stabbed with a pin. Here, it's in this piece of tissue.”

Sure enough, Angeal unwrapped the package and spoke up. 

“Zackary? Be careful how you word things. You nearly gave me heart failure.”

Smiling sheepishly, Zack murmured his apologies and both he and Angeal helped Cloud up and headed to the doctor's office.

 

“Hello Cloud. What brings you here? And with Mr Fair and my son to boot?”

Gillian hewley was a lovely lady and was the one who saved, according to Zack - Cloud's life. And naturally it was Zack who answered for him. 

“Some punk decided that Cloud would make a good board and shoved this pin in his side. Then he pushed him into the basins in the bathroom.”

Nodding grimly but in comprehension, Gillian went to check on Cloud's sides when all of a sudden, Cloud went lax and collapsed in Angeal's arms. 

The last thing Cloud had heard was Zack's frantic screaming of his name. 

Then everything went black…. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life throws things at you that all you can try and do is catch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks for your comments and kudos and for generally giving this a glance!!  
> Here's two chapters now and i will update again hopefully tomorrow.   
> This chapter follows directly from the one previous.   
> Enjoy and comments of any kind are always welcome!!  
> ;D

Doesn't time fly part 3

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Zack? Please calm down alright. It's going to be fine. Cloud just has a mild fever and a large bruise which isn't life threatening at all. Please, stop pacing and sit down.” Was Gillian exasperated but nevertheless gentle order to Zack. 

Sure enough Zack was indeed pacing around the hospital wing stationed in the academy. Angeal had managed to catch Cloud relatively quickly and placed him on the cot. The fever was his body's way of dealing with the injury he sustained. Although, Zack wasn't seeing it that way. 

“Zackary? The next lesson is about to begin. You should go.”

“The hell i will Angeal!! The guy who did this is still around and.”

“Enough Zack! It's okay. I will stay with Cloud until he's ready to go back. Ok?”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Zack got up and hugged Angeal who merely smiled and easily reciprocated without delay. Pulling away, Zack held Cloud's hand, gave it a brief squeeze before heading back to school. Only stopping when Angeal asked him a question. 

“Do you know who did this to Cloud?”

Nodding without turning around, Zack left with a parting whisper as an answer. 

“Alex Robins.”

Angeal looked at his mum who merely nodded in agreement before she summoned Cloud's stepfather. 

 

“Zack!!!” Turning around, Zack stopped and smiled as Reno approached and the pair headed for language lab. 

“Hey red. What's up?”

“I could ask you the same thing. What happened? You missed class. That's not like you man.”

Smiling softly, Zack pulled Reno into the classroom and waited until they were sitting down to explain why. 

“What do you know of a student called Alex Robins?”

“Not much. Ace student, zero personality. But he's up for a scholarship. Why? What's that got to do with you being absent from class?”

“Cloud. He was attacked earlier. I found him in the bathroom with a bloody pin in his waist and a large bruise from when he was pushed into the basins. He told me who did it.”

Frowning at that, Reno leant forward and whispered. 

“Shit man.. Is Cloud alright?”

“No, he's not. Cloud's got a fever and collapsed in Angeal's arms when we took him to the hospital.”

Grabbing Zack's shoulder, Reno gave him a firm but nevertheless gentle squeeze before asking Zack a question he knew wouldn't sound great but needed to be asked. 

“Is Cloud sure that it was Alex that did this? If he were to accuse him and proven wrong? He could wreck a prominent scholarship for Alex.”

Immediately hearing that, Zack immediately removed Reno's hand and vehemently denied what was said. 

“Do you really believe that Cloud would lie about this?!!! Seriously Reno, this wasn't as bad as before when he bled out in the showers, that's true. But, to think he would lie about this?!! Reno? Even for you, that's a dumb thing to say.”

Reno knew how much that incident had affected Zack, had affected them all. Those two were best friends and school is supposed to be a safe place. Reno also didn't take Zack's anger to heart and decided to do something about it. 

“Zack? I know that and i'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to accuse Cloud of anything, you know that. C'mon man, Cloud is my friend too.”

Nodding subtlety in understanding, Zack gave Reno's knee a pat to signalised his acceptance of what's been said before Aerith came in. 

Giving Zack a gentle kiss to his lips, Aerith said her hello's to Reno who reciprocated and headed for his own desk before speaking to her boyfriend. 

“What happened? You didn't return to class. Are you alright?”

Smiling softly at Aerith's concern, Zack signaled his head to the front of the class and Aerith understood the meaning. 

They would discuss this later. 

“Cloud. Cloud, can you wake up for me?”

Groaning softly, Cloud opened blue eyes and immediately saw professor Garren sitting down by his bedside. 

“Sir. I'm sorry for this.”

Frowning softly, Mack merely stroked Cloud's bangs away from his face before he softly spoke. 

“Don't apologise Cloud, none of this is your fault. Cloud? Who did this? Do you know?”

“Yeah. It was Alex Robins sir. He's the one who pushed me earlier today. But, i don't think he caused the other incident.”

Smiling softly in understanding, Mack merely squeezed his shoulder briefly before he spoke to Gillian. 

“How's he doing?”

“A slight fever and bruised. He was also stabbed with a pin, i gave him a tetanus shot to be on the safe side.”

Nodding in gratitude, Mack turned his attention back to Cloud who had done up his shirt and tie and was preparing to go back to class. 

“Cloud?”

“Sir?”

“Be careful ok? We will deal with Alex.”  
Nodding in agreement, Cloud headed to the door where Angeal was waiting for him and the pair headed out. 

 

“So Cloud was hurt again. He's alright though, right?”

“Yeah babe, he's alright. He's, heading right this way. Cloud?”

Sure enough, Cloud was approaching the table where Zack and Aerith were having lunch at. Aerith immediately saw Cloud coming and all but jumped into his arms and hugged him til his face turned red from lack of oxygen. 

Pulling away slightly, Aerith was about to give Cloud the same treatment Zack had given him when someone else caught her eyes.

Tifa and her boyfriend Rude were approaching, as was Reno and Yuffie. 

Immediately seeing Cloud, Tifa disentangled herself from her boyfriend and went full on mother hen on the poor boy. 

“Seriously Cloud. What am i supposed to do with you?”

“Erm… I don't know.”

Scoffing at that which caused the others to laugh, Tifa smiled softly before pulling Cloud into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. 

“Don't scare me. Ok?”  
Nodding in confirmation, Tifa released him and the gang stuck in. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the campus, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were currently eating their sandwiches when Angeal spoke up. 

“Strife was attacked earlier today. Apparently it was Alex Robins that did it.”

Genesis put his sandwich down, took a sip of his water before he spoke. 

“Robins huh. Isn't he up for the intern scholarship?”

“That's true. However, that doesn't change the fact that he attacked a fellow student. Sephiroth? What is it? Why the frown?”

Indeed, Sephiroth was frowning at what he heard and gave his own opinion on the matter. 

“It's been three months since he was stabbed and left for near death. It's coming up to the anniversary of said incident. I don't know if Alex was involved in the original attack, but we need to keep an eye on everyone.”

Nodding in agreement, the three made quick work of their lunch before heading back to classes. 

 

“Man. Ain't it great the day's officially over. Say guys, what's your plans for this afternoon?”

“Well, me and Rude are heading to ben's café. Aerith? How about you?”

“Me and Zack are heading to the park to see them set up the fair. Right Zack?”

Nodding in agreement, Zack pulled Aerith closer to his side whilst keeping an eye on Cloud. 

His blond friend had yet to say a word since they left the school grounds. Although it wasn't uncommon, Zack was painfully aware of what is going on in Cloud's head, he just didn't know how to word it. 

“Ok. Cloud? Wanna go to the arcade with me and Reno then?”

“No, it's alright Yuff. You two go on ahead. I'll just head on home.” that's just like him, no matter how many times they all denied it, Cloud never wanted to be a third wheel to any of them. Even when they're the one's that invited him, Cloud always felt a little bit awkward being surrounded by couples, being the only one who is single. Cloud merely wanted them to enjoy themselves without having to make sure that Cloud was ok as well. 

Each parting ways, Cloud waited till they had faded from his proverbial vision before he went to the small park by his home and sat down on the bench. Once he knew he was completely alone, Cloud rested his head on his bent knees and silently weeped. 

It was coming up to the day of his stabbing and Cloud couldn't handle this.

He had no idea who hated him so badly that they wanted him dead. And they almost succeeded if it weren't for Zack who coincidently, was still on campus. 

Cloud subconsciously touched his scar through his shirt and immediately fell sick by the feeling of raised skin. That day had changed him, probably irreversibly so. No longer was Cloud so laidback and carefree like Zack. Now he drew into himself more easily, lest he upsetted someone so much that they may try again. 

Cloud's friends understood this, knew that Cloud was trying to protect himself. But, they also knew that Cloud was losing a bit of himself each time and so it took a while but eventually? They had managed to get Cloud back, albeit a little bit of him. But, it was enough. 

 

Cloud didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he felt a hand carding through his hair. Stiffening in shock, Cloud was about to apologise for whatever he had done now when the person made their identity known. 

“Cloud? You ok?”

Immediately hearing Tifa's voice, Cloud all but crumbled in on himself and Tifa instantly sat down beside him and pulled him into a warm hug. All the while murmuring into his ear. 

“Shh Cloud. It's alright. It's alright.”

Besides Zack, Tifa and Cloud were even closer, having known the other since they were four years old. And only Tifa knew of Cloud's battle with his depression. It came and went, but when it comes? Tifa always rode it out with him. Tifa wanted to tell Zack about this but Cloud felt that he shouldn't bother him with such trivial matters. His logic being that since Zack had already saved his life? He didn't want to add to the debt. An argument that Tifa vehemently denied but would never upset or betray Cloud on. 

 

On days like these, Tifa knew that Cloud wasn't emotionally strong enough for any conflicts and so Tifa provided such strength until he was able to stand up on his own. 

 

Feeling a little bit better, Cloud sat up and brought Tifa's hand to his lips and placed a lingering kiss to the back of said appendage. Another one of their rituals. It was a brother / sister love they had and no-one could say otherwise. 

Smiling softly, Tifa tucked away Cloud's hair away, wiped away whatever tears were left and the pair proceeded to head home. 

 

All previous plans forgotten, for now their company would easily suffice. 

And if it didn't? Well, that's what ice-cream and dvd's were for. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadow of your form isn't the only thing that follows you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Here's the second chapter for today. A time skip has occurred but not too much. I apologise for the pacing issues too, but i managed to fix my capital letters problem... I think.   
> Feel free to comment if i didn't or missed something out.   
> Enjoy!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 4

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

The day of the fair is here and cloud was seriously regretting coming along. The whole gang was here, meaning that this was a date of sorts. Cloud was invited, that was fact, but still. The idea that Cloud had to be surrounded by lovesick teenagers while he's on his own? That didn't exactly scream fun times for him. If Cloud wanted to be on his own, he would've stayed at home. His mum and Mack were heading out of town considering it's the weekend and Zack had sworn up and down to the pair that Cloud would be staying at his home which meant that they could enjoy their mini vacation. 

 

Cloud couldn't help but feel bitter about it, after all Aerith had made plans to stay at Zack's too, the exact same time she found out about Cloud staying over which just meant that Cloud would most likely be keeping himself company. Again.

Now, don't take it the wrong way, Cloud loves Aerith, she's been a great friend of his. He just wished that she didn't always butt into whatever plans Zack had made between himself and Cloud. Not that Cloud could fault Zack for it. They had been dating for close to two years now. It's as serious as serious can get. 

 

Cloud was pulled out of his musings by Tifa who although with Rude, always gave Cloud her attention. And Rude understood. When Cloud was rushed to surgery that day, Tifa was more beside herself than Zack was. Rude had known what Cloud meant to Tifa and was grateful for Cloud's involvement in her life. When her father passed away, Tifa recluded herself from everything and everyone, not even Rude could get through to Tifa. It was Cloud who softly brought her back. To get her to live again and for that, Rude was forever in his debt. 

“Hey you, you want to do something here? These guys would most likely go to the gaming sections here. We could go and chill somewhere? If you like?”

Smiling softly, Cloud shook his head in a negative gesture before he spoke up through the noise. 

“Tifa? That's the whole point of this fair. It's going to be noisy regardless. It's fine, you guys go on ahead, i'll catch up with you all later.”

Tifa knew what Cloud really meant, he didn't want to be a third wheel here, no matter what the other's had said. She was about to gently reprimand him when Aerith spoke up. 

“Tifa!! They have a couple's game match set up!! C'mon, let's go!!”

She barely gave an answer to decline before Aerith pulled her away and headed for said game area, leaving behind a happy albeit lonely Cloud to watch as their figures faded away. Zack and Rude meanwhile watched their girls walk away before Zack softly spoke to Cloud. 

“Sorry about that, Aerith's always excited when the fair comes around. Cloud? I'm sorry but..”

“It's fine Zack. Go. She'll come looking for you.”

Swallowing down his response, Zack grabbed hold of Cloud's shoulder before he spoke up. 

“Ok. I'll promise you that i'll come find you and me and you can do something, just the two of us. Give me an hour?”

 

Nodding in agreement, although not really relying on Zack's promise, Cloud placed his hand on top of Zack's own and watched as Zack frowned slightly before heading off to where the girls went. 

“Cloud. I don't necessarily have to go with them. They have more than enough bodies there.”

Smiling softly at Rude, Cloud shook off his concern which caused Rude to frown softly before he spoke up. 

“You have your phone. Right?”  
“Yeah.”

“I'll call you as soon as this is over.”

And with that Rude left also. 

All that remained afterwards was Cloud standing in the middle of the park all on his own with people walking past him as if he were a ghost. 

 

He did manage to find a small spot to sit in silence when a ball came flying over, effectively knocking him over. 

“Shit!! Sorry about that, my dear lover wasn't looking where he was aiming.”

Picking up the ball, Cloud was about to hand it over when he noticed exactly who it was. 

“Genesis.”

Turning around from glaring at his boyfriend, Genesis gave Cloud a once over before he spoke. 

“Why hello there Mr Cloud. It's been a while, hasn't it? Why are you here by yourself?”

Before he could lie himself out of this, Angeal and Sephiroth approached. 

“Gen?! Did you get the ball? Oh, hey Cloud. You Ok?”

Nodding that he was, Cloud tossed the ball back when Sephiroth spoke softly. 

“Hello Strife. I saw Fair running around looking for you. Would you like me to retrieve the man?”

Sephiroth always made it sound as if he was annoyed with the energetic type and immediately Cloud, for the first time since coming here, actually loved a little before he spoke. 

“That's alright. Thanks anyway.”

Looking at Cloud in worry, Angeal crouched down beside him and ask him a question. 

“Cloud? Did you two have a falling out?”

“No. He's just with Aerith at the moment.”

Nodding in understanding, Angeal was about to invite Cloud to join them when Cloud sensed his intention and spoke up first. 

“It's alright Angeal. I'm ok, really.”

Nodding albeit in worry, Angeal gave him a firm but nevertheless gentle grip on his shoulder before the trio headed off. 

Sephiroth meanwhile saw Cloud sit back a little and murmured to his companion's. 

“It's wrong for Cloud to be there on his own. He should've come with us.”

Looking at Cloud, Genesis could only agree with his statement before he spoke up. 

“True. It's also cruel of his friends to invite him if they were going to go on ahead without him.”

Angeal could only nod in agreement before they moved further away. 

 

“That was so much fun!!! Zack? What should we do next? We still have time before the theatre opens up.”

 

Smiling at his girlfriend's enthusiasm Zack was about to speak up when he noticed Angeal and called him over. 

“Angeal!! Hey, i didn't know you were here.”

Angeal looked upset but nevertheless smiled softly at the young man. But before he could speak? Genesis took the opportunity to do so. 

“You have a twisted way of looking after your friends, Fair.”

Frowning at that, Zack was about to refute that claim when Sephiroth came over. 

“We saw young Cloud by the east gate. He said that you were with your young lady here. No matter how Genesis worded his statement, there is truth in it. Don't invite people you have no intention of being company too.”

Immediately hearing that, Zack checked his phone and cursed. 

“Shit!! We've been playing for two hours straight!! Damn it, i told him one game. And now everything's winding down!! Do you know if Cloud's still there?”

Genesis decided to answer instead. 

“Yes he is. We invited him to join us but he declined. If he's as loyal as i think he is? He'll still be sitting there waiting for a person who may not even so up.”

And with that Genesis glared at the man before he left, leaving behind a guilty Zack who knew he screwed up majorly, he just didn't know how to fix it.   
Luckily, Aerith was on the ball. 

“If we're quick, we can catch him.”

Nodding in agreement, Zack turned and ran straight to Cloud's location, dragging Aerith along with him. 

“He's fortunate that we found Cloud first.”  
Was Sephiroth's thinly veiled warning, and all Angeal and Genesis could do was nod in agreement. 

It was close to nine and Cloud knew that the fair is closing down for the opening act of the travelling theatre. Cloud was about to text the gang to let them know he's heading to the diner when Zack all but bellowed towards him. 

 

“Cloud!!!! I'm so, so, so sorry!! I lost track of time! And we all got separated!! And...”

“Zack? Enough, it's ok. You guys have fun?”

Immediately hearing that, Zack immediately pulled Cloud into a warm hug, all the while murmuring his apologies over and over until Cloud had enough of it. 

“Zack!! Quit it!! Ok?! It's fine. Look, i'm getting a headache and i haven't eaten yet. I'm heading home.”

“But you can't Cloud!! We were going to have a sleepover, remember?”

“Yeah, i know. Your mum gave me her key. I'll see you there.”

Immediately hearing that, Zack was about to join him when Aerith came up, slightly winded from running. 

“Zack!! You didn't have to drag me like that!! Oh, you found Cloud! You alright?”

Ignoring his girlfriend, Zack pulled Cloud close again and spoke to him. 

“Look, the coconut shy is still up, wanna go and play for a while. They may extend it.”

“It's fine Zack. Everything is dying down, look. The lights signalled the start of the show. Just go, i'll see you two later.”

Zack didn't know why, but he felt that Cloud was being difficult and called him out on it. 

“Hey, you didn't have to turn away from us, you could've joined in, you know?”

Aerith immediately flinched at that and before she could scold Zack, Cloud jumped in first. 

“Joined in huh? Exactly how Zack?!! It's a couple's game!! That's the whole damn theme of the fair!! And in case you didn't notice? I'M ON MY OWN HERE!! How the hell can I participate when it's just me?!!?!! How Zack?!!”

Stopping at that, Cloud slowly leant against a tree while Zack realised what he had said. 

“Shit. Cloud? I'm sorry. I, i didn't mean that. It's..”

“Enough Zack. Go and enjoy the play, alright? I'll see you when you get home. And take care of yourself and Aerith, you shouldn't drag her around like that.”

And with that, Cloud walked away, however, stopping when Aerith spoke softly to him. 

“It's my fault Cloud. I got so carried away, i forgot about you. If anything? Blame me and not Zack. Ok?”

“That's just it Aerith, i don't blame either of you. I blame myself for coming in the first place. I guess i knew that this was how the evening was going to play out.”

And with that, Cloud walked away. Never looking back and allowing the tears he felt to fall. 

 

Reluctantly, Zack and Aerith did indeed go to the play and seeing the absence of Cloud, Tifa spoke up before the play began and the tent closed until the ending, which also meant that no-one could come and go. 

“Where is Cloud? Zack? What did you do?”

Immediately hearing the accusation, Zack was about to explain when surprisingly, Genesis did. 

“You are an idiot Fair. The young man went home. Didn't he?”

Frowning at that, Tifa was about to curse the man down when the play began. Reluctantly, Tifa turned towards the stage, not however, without giving Zack a warning. 

“This isn't done Zack. When we get out? Me and you are going to have words.”

 

He was almost out of the park when Cloud felt someone else was behind him. Before he could speak up, Cloud was immediately grabbed from behind and a knife was pressed to his throat. 

“Fancy seeing you here Strife. How's the scar?”

Immediately hearing that, Cloud knew who it was. It was the same attacker from four months ago. Before he could fight back however, a brick was smacked against the side of his head and immediately Cloud dropped. 

He barely held on when the gang ran off and a pair of boots were by his side. 

He just about made out silver and safe hands touching him before concussion claimed him. 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tough enough as it is without the drama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Thanks so much for your comments and attention this has gained!!  
> Now i feel as if i should state that i'm NOT an Aerith basher, yes I find her somewhat grating to my nerves but i don't necessarily dislike her, i just needed a bit of conflict as such and chose her. This chapter follows directly from the one previous also.   
> ;)
> 
> Anyway, as promised, here are two chapters now and the next update hopefully will be tomorrow.  
> Thanks again, and comments are always welcome. Enjoy!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 5

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Cloud woke up to feel his feet dangling around a narrow waist and before he could speak, his saviour spoke up instead. 

“I see you have regained consciousness. I'm heading to Zack's place. Are you alright?”

Ignoring the pain and consequently, the blood caked to his face, Cloud merely nodded in agreement before Sephiroth put him down and placed a hand on his head and spoke. 

“You were hit hard. The attacker left before i even got there. Are you alright?”

He wasn't, not by a long shot. He was tired, hungry and fed up with always looking over his shoulder and feeling alone. And judging by the look on Sephiroth's face? He understood too. 

Without preamble, Sephiroth carefully pulled Cloud into his arms and murmured against his temple, all the while letting Cloud cry. 

“Cloud? You are safe now. Let's get you to Zack's place and i'll get Angeal over once the play is finished.”

Nodding a little bit, Cloud, with the aid of Sephiroth, headed to Zack's. 

 

“You did what?!!! The hell Zack!!! What's wrong with you!!”

“It's not my fault!! And besides, what about you?!! You let him go too!!!”

“I was going to go to with Cloud!! But Aerith dragged me before i could even decline! Don't you dare accuse me when you have no idea how Cloud feels!!!”

Stopping at that, Tifa bit her lip hard, but it was too late, the cat was out of the bag now. And before Zack could demand an explanation for what was just said, Angeal all but barrelled out with a snarling Genesis behind him. 

“Zack, let's go. Cloud's been attacked.”

Immediately hearing that, the gang all paled and immediately followed the two seniors back to Zack's place. 

Letting themselves in, Sephiroth called out for Lisa Fair and immediately she saw Cloud. 

“Oh sweetheart. What happened?!!”

Helping Sephiroth, Lisa gently sat Cloud down who in turn promptly threw up. Which caused Lisa to grab a bucket in case it happened again and for Cloud to apologise which Lisa shrugged off. 

“It's alright sweetie. Sephiroth? What happened?”

“I'm not entirely sure but Cloud was attacked earlier this evening and he was hit with a brick forcefully. I found him on the ground.”

Nodding in understanding, Lisa gently checked the wound and although bleeding heavily, wasn't that deep. 

“Ok, i'll get some antiseptic wipes. Sephiroth? Would you mind keeping him conscious?”

“Not at all. Angeal is on his way. Forgive me for inviting them all over like this.”

Laughing softly, Lisa waved off his worries before something else struck her.

“Where's my son?”

“Most likely making his way back from the theatre at the fair.”

Frowning at that, Lisa was about to demand an explanation when her son came barging in. 

“Oh my god!! Cloud! Are you alright?!!”

However, it was his mum who spoke up first. 

“What do you think Zackary?!! Why did you leave him by himself!! We were all given explicit orders to keep an eye on him due to his attacker still being out there. I don't care for your excuses or who you were with!! This never should've happened!! All of you!! Now then. Tifa sweetheart? Go to Cloud's home, you know what to get, right?”

“Of Course.” And with that, Tifa grabbed Cloud's keys, placed a lingering kiss to his cheek before leaving. Meanwhile, Lisa carried on. 

“Angeal? The first aid kit is in my bathroom.”

Nodding in confirmation, Angeal ran up to grab it. 

That just left Zack, Aerith, Sephiroth and Genesis. 

“Cloud? Would you like me to call your mum?”

“No. She's been planning this trip for ages. I'll be alright, no need to spoil her time.” Sighing heavily but in understanding, Lisa gently sat down beside Cloud and wrapped a large blanket over his shoulders. 

Zack was beside himself with anger and guilt and decided to do something about it. Genesis, however merely grabbed hold of his wrist and shook his head in a negative gesture before he spoke. 

“No Zack. You have done enough. Take Aerith to your room or something.”

Looking at his mum who merely nodded in agreement, Zack turned and left with a somber Aerith behind him. 

 

Tifa had returned and gave Cloud his medication for his depression. 

Thanking her softly, Tifa asked for Zack whilst Angeal took care of his head wound. Lisa gestured to his room and immediately Tifa and Genesis went up. 

Knocking on his door, Tifa heard a small confirmation to enter before she did. Standing by the door with her arms across her chest, Tifa released a heavy sigh before continuing on from where she left off, knowing that Cloud needed Zack to hear this, just not in this situation. 

“Did you know that Cloud has been diagnosed with a form of depression that is associated with trauma? It comes and goes, but when it hits? Cloud completely shuts down and relives the time he was stabbed and wonders if he really did survive. It takes me hours to bring him back and even then? Cloud's not the same. We all know that, but, how dare you be a hypocrite when i'm the one who picks him up when you disappear!!Yeah, ok, you saved him and i will always be grateful to you. But, when you go off with Aerith? I'm the one who has to reassure him that he has someone around. Everytime i go over, Cloud always felt bad because i give up my own plans with Rude for him. I don't care about that and neither does Rude. Zack? You can't just come barging into his life, stop by then walk away. It doesn't work like that.”

Nodding in agreement, Zack turned his attention to Tifa and asked her a question. 

“How long has Cloud been on medication?”

“Ever since he came home from the hospital. He never wanted to let you know. He felt that he owes you enough.”

“That's not true Teef!! I don't feel that way!!”

“I know that Zack. I do, but he doesn't. You are never around Zack, you meet him at school, on the way there and on the way back. But you're never there.”

And deep down, Zack knew that to be true. Cloud always kept things to himself, and maybe Zack should've pushed harder. Looking up at Genesis, who in turn promptly nodded in agreement to Zack's idea, Zack left with a kiss to Aerith's cheek while Tifa sat down beside her. 

Genesis meanwhile, had opened the door and led the way, giving Zack a warning. 

“Miss Lockhart is a little gentle for my liking. But at least she doesn't sugarcoat the issue. 

Stopping at that, Zack immediately asked Genesis a question before they moved again. 

“Did, did you know about Cloud and his meds?”

“Yes. He had a mini breakdown in the gym once and me, Angeal, Sephiroth and Tseng sat down beside him and rode it out before he asked me to get his pills.”

And with that, Genesis inclined his head and the pair headed to the living room. 

Cloud was now fast asleep with Angeal carefully gluing his scalp together again. Lisa had Cloud's legs on her lap and when her son and Genesis came in, she merely raised one of her eyebrows before she softly whispered. 

“The medication he's taken will keep him knocked out for a while. Zack? I'm not happy with you, but that discussion will wait. Genesis sweetie? Sephiroth has gone to get some takeout. Will you stay the evening?”

Smiling in gratitude, Genesis nodded in agreement while Lisa turned her attention back to the Sleeping young man, Lisa gestured Zack over and once he was settled, Lisa gently spoke to him. 

 

“This isn't a game sweetheart. You are all young adults who have your whole lives ahead of you. But this mess with Cloud? They brought a knife with the intention to kill. Cloud survived only because you were there. We all assumed that this was a one off offence and that they would catch the perpetrators. But tonight proved otherwise. I get it, excitement grips hold and we forget the trivial matters. Zack? Cloud hasn't been himself and we know it, this will set him back. He'll need you all now more than ever.” 

And with that, Lisa gently pulled Zack closer and placed a lingering kiss to his temple. 

 

Sephiroth had returned with food in hand and Tifa and Aerith had came down also. 

Looking at the still sleeping Cloud, Aerith softly spoke up. 

“Shouldn't we wake Cloud up?”

Smiling softly, Lisa gently shook her head in a negative gesture before whispering.  
“No babe. Cloud won't have an appetite when he awakes. I'll make sure he's eaten though.”

Aerith felt guilty, beyond that even. Afterall, it was her that had dragged Zack and Tifa to the playgrounds and had left Cloud on his own. If she hadn't?..  
There was no point in thinking of the what could've beens. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal had finished their dinner, cleaned up after themselves and offered to escort Tifa home of which Tifa graciously accepted. 

Leaning over Cloud, Tifa spoke softly to Lisa. 

“Can i come over tomorrow?”

“Of Course darling. You know better than to ask.”  
Smiling softly, Tifa bent down and placed a lingering kiss to Cloud's forehead before whispering in his ear. 

“Good night Cloud. I'll see you tomorrow. Promise.”

Turning to Zack, Tifa smiled softly at him before giving him a gentle warning. 

“Don't be angry that Cloud didn't tell you. He needs our support, not a lecture.”

Nodding in agreement, Zack showed the four to the door. 

Cloud was woken up periodically to ensure that he was still with them and on the last attempt, Cloud gave up on sleep and slowly sat up.  
Immediately he felt the blanket over his shoulders fall and before he could grab it, Zack pulled it back over him. Looking up from his crouched position on the floor, Zack took one look at his weary face before recollecting himself. Once he did, Zack merely smiled softly before he spoke. 

“Cloud. I'm sorry for all of this, especially our fight. I, i don't know what to say. First time for everything, huh?”

Smiling softly in agreement, Cloud gestured to his side which immediately Zack took to and carefully pulled Cloud into his side. Once he wrapped the blanket back over him, Zack gently wrapped his arm around his shoulders and spoke against Cloud's temple. This conversation he didn't like to have but knowing that it was necessary. 

 

“So er, Tifa gave me a lecture. One i rightfully deserved. Cloud? Why didn't you tell me?”

Cloud wanted to play ignorant but thought better of it and sighed heavily instead. Pulling his knees up, Cloud pulled away from Zack and softly began to speak through his emotions. 

“What was i supposed to say? 'Hey i'm Cloud. I got rushed and stabbed and as such? I developed a survivor type complex that accumulated in depressive episodes.’ it's not that simple Zack.”

Nodding in understanding, Zack merely pulled Cloud back into his arms and carefully cradled his head beneath his chin when Cloud began sobbing full blown. He understood why Cloud chose not to say anything and while he hated being kept in the dark, Zack knew that it was his own fault as such. 

“Cloud? I promise you that i'll keep an even better eye on you than before. This is my fault, if i persisted more? You wouldn't have been hurt again. I'm grateful Sephiroth found you, but it never should've been necessary in the first place. I do love you Cloud. Really, and i'll make sure from now on that you'll never be lonely. I promise you.”

And with that, Zack placed a lingering kiss to Cloud's temple in a finalisation of what he said. And all Cloud could do was sob harder and fall into his arms again. And Zack took it, all of it and held him close. 

Lisa had heard what was said and smiled softly at her son's words before she made her presence known. 

 

“Cloud? Here, you need to eat.”

Smiling in gratitude, Cloud leaned forward to grab the plate of food when Zack pulled him back and brought the food over instead. 

“You need to rest. Now open wide.”  
Immediately hearing that, Cloud grabbed hold of a cushion and hit Zack with it, all the while stating that he can feed himself which caused Lisa to grab the plate and laugh at the duo. 

“What's going on downhere? Zack? You coming up?”

Hearing his girlfriend, Zack immediately looked at Cloud who in turn promptly moved away from his embrace. Lisa, who was watching the whole thing, merely sighed in sadness and pulled Cloud into her own arms instead. Leaving Zack to wonder why. He's  
hugged Cloud before in Aerith's presence and it never bugged her before, in fact he made sure that Aerith understood that Cloud was special to him. And considering what happened? Aerith more than understood. And just as he was about to speak up, The girl in question came down the stairs. 

Aerith, had just entered the room and upon seeing Cloud awake, immediately smiled and spoke. 

“Cloud!! Thank goodness. Are you alright now, well, asides the point?”

Cloud merely tucked into his sandwich and nodded that he was before Aerith smiled in relief before turning her attention back to Zack. 

“I'm ready for bed now. You coming up?”

Lisa was about to speak up when she felt Cloud shaking his head in an effort to stop her from rejecting. Lisa had no problems with Aerith, loved her to pieces really. But, she felt that Zack was needed more here than with her. She could tell that even Zack was torn between the pair and Cloud selfishly chose for him. 

“It's alright Zack. Go, i'll see you in the morning.”

Zack immediately frowned at his statement before Aerith jumped in. 

“Were you two patching up from your fight? I'm sorry i didn't know!!”

Smiling softly, Cloud shook his head and gestured to the pair opposite him to go to bed. Sighing softly, Aerith came over and gave Cloud a goodnight kiss before she dragged Zack away. Not however, before Zack spoke himself.

“Tomorrow, me and you will go to the diner for breakfast. Deal?”

Before he could agree to that, Cloud remembered something and by the put upon look Aerith had? She remembered too. 

“It's valentine's tomorrow Zack. You remember? You made plans for the two of you. It's fine, there's nothing else to discuss.”

Zack really wanted to fight that, hell, even his own mum wanted too, but looking at Aerith's face and seeing the hurt there, Zack couldn't. This is a no win situation. Reluctantly, Zack agreed and gave Cloud one more hug and a promise to make it up to him before he left. Saying goodnight to Lisa, who smiled and reciprocated the action, Aerith frowned slightly at Cloud before heading up as well. 

Once the door closed and the lock in place, Cloud immediately looked up at Lisa who immediately pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth as the tears began to fall once again. 

“Shhh sweetie. Shh, i know Zack means well, that he never meant to prioritise other's ahead of you. he just doesn't want to let anyone down and in turn, causes more damage than intended. Be honest now, how many times has Zack done this to you Cloud?”

Sniffing to ease back his sobs, Lisa gently wiped away cloud's tears with some tissue which caused Cloud to smile and thank her before he spoke up. 

“I don't know. It happens so often that i don't care no more. Aerith is a friend who i appreciate so much. I can hardly blame her when i'm the one who set them up in the first place. I want to be selfish now and then but? It's not really worth it in the end. Miss Lisa? It's fine, i have Tifa when she comes round so i'm not entirely on my own. Maybe i should get a date, what do you think?”

Smiling softly, Lisa pulled Cloud closer and turned the volume of the TV up higher before responding. 

“Well, there are probably a ton of people out there for you Cloud. And besides, you'll always have me baby.”

And Cloud knew that. Thanking Lisa again, Cloud slowly slid down and fell asleep. Never seeing the pained frown on Lisa's face. 

 

“Zack? I know that you deeply care for Cloud, i do. But, he can't get better if you cuddle him all the time. There's no nice way to say this and you know i like Cloud too, but, maybe you should pull back a little.”

Hearing that, Zack immediately pulled away from his girlfriend and spoke. 

“Aerith? I was there when Cloud was bleeding out. I was there when his blood pressure dropped in shock and was there when he was resuscitated. I always make promises to him i never keep and that needs to stop. Yeah you made have a point. But? Cloud was attacked, again! I won't apologise for this, so don't expect me to.”

“I didn't mean it in that way Zack. I love Cloud too, you know that. I was just wondering, that's all. Look, we have plans for valentines so how about you take Cloud with you on sunday? I have to help my mum anyway.”

Smiling in agreement, Zack turned and immediately Aerith began to seduce her man. Truthfully, she wanted to grab a bite to eat with Zack and her mum, but, she knew that Zack wouldn't want to leave Cloud on his own. 

For now, she'll allow herself to drown in the attention only she thought she deserves until tomorrow. 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things in this world are not permanent.   
> It's what we do that makes it worthwhile.

Doesn't time fly part 6

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

Saturday came and with it, a curt knock on the front door. 

Lisa greeted not only Tifa who she knew would never break her word to Cloud, but also Rude, Sephiroth Tseng and Genesis also. 

Greeting Lisa in his usual dramatic way, Genesis gave Cloud a shock of his life. 

“You blondie. We are spending Valentine's together.”

And all Cloud could respond with was a   
“Huh.”

Sighing in mock exasperation, Genesis nicked a piece of his toast before he spoke up. 

“Angeal is helping his mother with the clinic she runs, he promised to make it up to me and i said it's more than ok. You, on the other hand, i refuse to leave you alone while others drown in chocolate and hormones. Everyone knows that i'm faithful and Angeal actually was the one who suggested i come over to you. So here i am. Eat and get ready, we are going to have some fun.”

And with that, Genesis gently pulled Cloud up and shoved him to the stairs which caused him to laugh and for the others to laugh at it too, all except Zack and Genesis immediately picked up on this. 

Looking at Genesis, Zack sighed heavily before he spoke. 

“It's been a long time since i saw Cloud laugh like that. So freely and carefree too. I never should've stopped that from happening.”

Nodding in understanding, Genesis gave Zack a gentle bonk on his head before he spoke. 

“Well i for one won't allow this to be a one-off thing. Miss Fair? I'll keep the blond safe and happy. What time to do want him home?”

Laughing full blown, Lisa calmed down before she answered. 

“No later than nine. He has to take his medication then.”

Frowning but understanding of what had been said, Genesis heard Cloud coming and no sooner had his Foot hit the bottom step, Genesis pulled Cloud into a warm one armed embrace and spoke softly. 

“We shall be going then. Tifa dear, didn't you want to give Cloud his gift?”

Hearing that, Cloud was about to speak up when Tifa playfully glared at the auburn haired man and gave Cloud his gift - a box of his favourite chocolates. Before he could even ask what it's for, Tifa smiled and spoke up. 

“I don't need a holiday to let me tell you how much i love you Cloud. But i also didn't want you to feel left out so, here you go. Happy valentine's, my Cloud.”

Smiling softly in gratitude, Cloud roughly wiped away his tears and immediately Tifa pulled him into a warm hug which Cloud easily reciprocated. Those around the pair merely smiled softly at the display, Cloud had great friends around him, and they weren't afraid to show it either. 

 

It took another three minutes but eventually the whole gang left Zack's place and headed their separate ways, leaving Genesis to take Cloud's hand in his own and walked over to his planned day for the pair. 

“Erm, Genesis? Thank-you for doing this. You and Angeal didn't have to.”

Looking down at his companion, Genesis merely smiled softly, pulled Cloud into a warm, one armed hug again and spoke up. 

“You are most certainly welcome. There is something special about you blondie, me, Angeal and Sephiroth can see it. Zack, for all his energy, fails to see this, being so wrapped up in Aerith's presence. Now, don't threat, i ain't bashing on your friends. But still, even i can see that you are alone. So, i'm doing something about it. Like Tifa, i don't need a holiday either to let you know that i care for you also. Not love, not quite yet, but i do deeply care for you Cloud. Give me a year and it'll become a sibling kind of love. Ok?”

Crying for the second time today, Genesis merely pulled Cloud into a proper hug and led him to the café he frequently goes to with Angeal. 

 

“Zack? You've been quiet ever since we left. Is something wrong?”

Indeed he has been. Zack had booked a table at a rustic style café for the pair, knowing that Aerith didn't like to be thrown into a expensive scene. He had ordered the pair something called 'king pancakes, which meant that they were HUGE and equally large milkshakes too. 

Stopping at breaking a piece of his pancake with his fork, Zack placed the cutlery down and gazed off into the distance before speaking. 

“I'm a bad friend. I get so caught up in keeping an eye on Cloud, you know, making sure he's safe and not hurt. I honestly forgot how Cloud looks and sounds like when he laughs. It's been at least a month since i last heard it. I need to thank Genesis when he comes back. Sorry Aer, happy valentine's babe.”

And with that, Zack leaned over and cupped Aerith's face, placing a kiss to her lips. Breaking apart, Aerith softly smiled and reassured her man. 

“I know what you mean Zack and it's ok. These past few months have been a real eye-opener for us all. So it's only natural that we forget about little things when we are trying to keep Cloud safe. We'll change that, ok?”

Nodding in agreement, Zack's big, goofy grin was back again and Aerith relaxed once more. She loves Cloud, she does. She just kinda hoped that just this one holiday, reserved for lover's, that Zack would temporarily push Cloud aside. 

Just for today… 

 

Genesis and Cloud's 'date’ meanwhile was going amazingly well. Genesis treated Cloud to another breakfast, this time being a full fry-up and now they were headed to the mall where Genesis proclaimed that Cloud needs a new outfit. Nothing flamboyant, just a shirt, jeans and shoes. 

“You really don't have to do this Genesis. I'm fine with just the breakfast you brought me.”

Smiling softly, Genesis stroked Cloud's bangs away, inspecting the cut before he spoke. 

“Firstly, i told you to call me Gen. And secondly, I WANT to Cloud. This isn't a pity thing, I meant what i said that i genuinely care for you. I may talk a lot, Angeal knows that all too well! But, my actions speak much louder. I do this for all my friends Cloud. Don't worry and allow me to spoil you, ok?”

And it was. Cloud smiled softly in gratitude until he saw Genesis frown at him. Before he could ask why however, Genesis all but crushed Cloud into his chest and cradled the back of Cloud's head, all the while murmuring into his ear. 

“I want to see happy tears from now on Cloud. I know that no matter how many people are around you, you still feel lonely. Next to Tifa, Zack lives the closest to you but with the way things are between him and Aerith? You don't get to see them much. Cloud? I'm going to give you mine and Angeal's number. I don't care when or what time it is, if you need someone to talk to? Text me or Angeal and we'll come over. Promise me?”

Pulling Cloud back, Genesis cupped his face whilst removing the tears that fell with his thumbs and smiled brightly when Cloud blushed and whispered 'thank-you’ and 'i promise.’

That settled, Genesis took Cloud's hand once again and headed to his favourite shop. 

 

Zack and Aerith arrived back at Zack's house first. Tifa had texted Lisa that she wouldn't be able to come over as something came up and that she promised Cloud a date with her tomorrow. Putting down their respective bags on the couch, Zack was about to ask his mum where Cloud was when the man in question came back with two chaperones. 

Genesis received a message from Angeal and dragged Cloud across the city to meet up with him. Looking at the semi awake Cloud, Angeal teasingly gave Genesis a lecture then proceeded to treat Cloud to some lunch in a way of apologising over Genesis's behaviour. Which of course caused Genesis to become overdramatic and declare that Cloud loves him for it. Which caused Angeal to groan and Cloud to burst his sides in laughter. Needless to say, Genesis and Angeal wanted to see that more often. 

“Our apologies, My fair blond here had too much fun in our presence that we had to indulge him.”

Sighing in mock anger, Lisa all but smacked Genesis gently with a tea towel and scolded him for his 'irresponsibities.’

“Shame on you!! Taking Cloud out who knows where and spoiling him rotten!! Cloud sweetheart? Put your stuff away and take your meds. I'm about to dish up dinner. Angeal? Genesis? You're more than welcome to stay.”

Smiling in gratitude, Angeal and Genesis helped with Cloud's belongings when Zack spoke up before they hit the first step. 

“Cloud? Can we talk later?”

Frowning at that, Genesis was about to speak up when Cloud softly did. 

“Ok. After dinner then?”

Smiling bigger than before, Zack nodded in confirmation before he turned his attention back to Aerith. And with that sorted, Angeal gently pushed Cloud up the stairs which caused Genesis to give him a lecture and Cloud to laugh all over again. 

 

Dinner went well. Genesis was monopolising Cloud nonstop and Angeal was trying and failing to save Cloud from Genesis's energy. Then again, Cloud knows Zack, so maybe he didn't need to be saved. Aerith was happy that Zack was paying her close attention. She caught Zack staring at Cloud every now and then but it was a fleeting moment, nothing more and she was happy. She understood that there was something about Cloud, even she could see it. She also didn't understand why someone would want to harm or even kill the man. Cloud never harmed anyone, kept his head down, studied hard. He simply didn't have a malicious bone in his body, so it begged the question, why did someone, or someone's want him gone?

 

The plates were cleaned up and desert was being served, devil's chocolate cake and everyone swooned over it. Zack had grabbed two bottles of soda from the fridge and gestured to Cloud to come and sit on the patio swing chair. 

Closing the garden door behind him, Zack opened the bottles up, gave Cloud his drink and took a sip of his own. Cloud was playing with the condensation on the bottle and once he got his bearings, spoke up first. 

“What did you want to talk about Zack?”

Swallowing down his mouthful of soda, Zack leant back, frowned slightly and spoke. 

“I haven't been a great friend to you Cloud. Today was the first time in months since i last heard you laugh. It just dawned on me that i need to work harder to make it happen again. I'm going to do my absolute best to keep you safe and to make sure that you can laugh like that again without fear of something bad happening. Tell me want you want me to do for you Cloud. Tell me and i will try and do it.”

Looking up, Zack was surprised to see tears falling down Cloud's face and before he could Comfort him, Cloud spoke. 

“That's just it Zack, I don't need you to do anything. You can't always be there to come and rescue me. I will always, ALWAYS be grateful to you for saving me that day. And nothing i can do will ever repay that kind of debt back. I've resided myself to the fact that it may happen again and only this time? You can't save me.”

“The hell i can't Cloud!! Are you expecting me to just let you get on with it?!!”

Looking straight into Zack's eyes, Cloud took Zack's hand into one of his own, with the other he wiped away his tears before he resumed talking. 

“That's just it Zack, i don't need a bodyguard. I need a friend who doesn't feel compelled to watch over me every chance they get. I'm not being ungrateful nor am i being unreasonable, i want us to be us again. And if i somehow do end up in the same situation Again? I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I need a friend, not a defensive wall. Please Zack? Let it go, let ME go.”

And immediately after hearing that, Zack pulled Cloud into a warm hug, cradling his head and spoke softly through his own tears. 

 

“I can't Cloud. But, i'll allow you to do as you please. I sound like your boss but, Cloud? I can't help it, you mean the world to me. However, i do see where your coming so? Ok, fine, i'll let you get on with it. But know that i will always, ALWAYS keep you safe.”

And with that, the pair squeezed each other, pulled away and smiled softly towards the other. 

 

Making their way back inside, Aerith saw the redness in Zack's eyes and thought something went wrong and made the mistake of calling Cloud out on it. 

“Cloud? What did you do to Zack? He's only trying to help you, we all are.”

Hearing that, Angeal, Genesis, Lisa and Zack all turned their attention to the pair and before Zack could explain the situation, Cloud spoke up first. 

“Nothing Aer. I just said that he didn't need to look out for me. That's all.”

“...Cloud? It's ok, you don't need to explain yourself.”

Immediately, Aerith picked up on this and unfortunately jumped to the wrong conclusion. 

“Your near death caused Zack so much pain Cloud! It hardly seems fair to shrug Zack off when you are still being targeted here. I love you Cloud, you know that. But, i love Zack more. If you hurt him? I don't think i can forgive you.”

“Aerith!!! Damn it!! It's not like that!!! We were discussing how things are between us at school. He didn't hurt me!!”

But it was too late, the damage had been done and silently Cloud left the building without saying a word. And immediately Lisa went postal. 

“CLOUD!!! Damn it!! Genesis? Be a dear and call Tifa! She knows where Cloud goes when he has an episode. Angeal? Take Aerith home please. Aerith sweetheart? I care for you but Cloud is my responsibility while his mum is gone and i can't see Cloud staying over one more night if you are here.”

There wasn't an argument and Aerith knew that her earnest, heartfelt apologies would fall on death ears. 

 

Right now, Cloud is walking around in the night in a bad mental disposition and his attacker is still out there. 

Time is running against them. 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moods and attitudes change as quickly as the moon takes over the duty of the sun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I want to apologise for my absence, had a bad case of writers block and was trying to deal with it.   
> This story has taken a mind of it's own!! That's not a bad thing, it just means that i get explore it more and maybe add more chapters. As such, i'm adding a arc of such starting from the fair and concluding with tomorrow's update then back to the main plot. If that makes sense.  
> Anyway, thanks again for your patience, comments and kudos, your all very gracious and it's genuinely humbling and appreciated.   
> Enjoy, and comments of any kind are always welcome.   
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 7

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Cloud didn't know how far he walked but when he looked up he noticed that he was in the park. The exact same park the fair was in. Finding a spot by a tree, Cloud slumped down and cradled his head, he was getting a headache, paired up with the evening's events? It was doing wonders for him. 

 

Closing his eyes for just a brief moment, Cloud was startled awake by a gentle shove and immediately his fist went flying only to be caught mid air and held loosely but firmly. Blinking away the haze, Cloud was shocked at who he saw. 

“Refus. Sorry. What, why are you here? Sorry, forget i asked, was being unnecessarily nosey.”

Rufus merely frowned and sat down beside him. Once settled, he turned and looked at the cut on Cloud's head before he spoke. 

“That's a nasty cut there Strife. How it happen?”

“Whacked in the back of the head with a brick.”

“Was it the same person?”

“Don't know.”

Humming in response, Rufus turned around and watched others go by then spoke up again. 

 

“You seem defensive tonight although, considering what is going on around you? I certainly can't fault you. Mind you, being out here on your own? For a smart man? That's a dumb move. I won't hurt you but others will. Go home Strife.”

 

And with that, Rufus got and left without looking back. These two although not 'friends’, would never do anything cruel or malicious to the other for no apparent reason. Rufus barely left Cloud's field of vision when an anxious Tifa came running up to him. 

“What were you thinking Cloud?!! Do you know how worried about you i was?!! Are you alright?!”

Cloud didn't know which question to answer first, so he went by the order they were thrown at him. 

“I wasn't thinking. I just needed to get away. I imagine pretty worried, considering that your in your PJ's. And yes, got a headache but i'm ok.”

Sighing fondly at her blond haired friend,Tifa sat down beside him, not really caring about the dirt and pulled Cloud's head to lay on her well endowed chest. If this was anyone else? She would've told them where to go, but with Cloud? The only attraction they held to the other was a love of the sibling kind. They grew up together, they made the other aware that they could never be sexually attracted to the other and both agreed. Don't get the wrong idea, they both thought the other was kind on the eye, but never to the other. Once that was sorted, neither felt weird around the other, if anything? It made them grow closer. 

Checking the scabbing on Cloud's scalp, Tifa carefully massaged his head and spoke softly into his ear. 

“What happened Cloud? Why didn't you stay at Zack's or even come to my place?”

“Because that would've been the first place they would've looked. I, it wasn't my intention to make you worry Teef. I'm sorry.”

Hushing her friend, Tifa carried on stroking his hair when she reluctantly asked Cloud a question she wasn't sure what Cloud's reaction will be and if he may not be honest about it. 

“Cloud. You be honest with now. Have you and Aerith got an issue with each other?”

Flinching at that but relaxing more as Tifa soothed his back, Cloud inhaled deeply, exhaled just as deep and responded in a whisper, in fear of someone overhearing him, and judging by the way Tifa shifted too? The paranoia was common sense. 

“More like she has a problem with me. I see the looks she gives me when Zack stays close to me. Like today, Zack wanted us to go to the diner for breakfast but both me and Aer remembered it was valentine's and she looked at me like i was trying to steal Zack away. I don't know, i told Zack earlier this evening that i don't need him to play bodyguard to me and that whatever happens from here on out is my weight to bare. Zack was naturally upset but he agreed - somewhat. Next thing i knew, Aerith was jumping down my throat about me taking advantage of Zack's love and i walked out. End of.”

Nodding in understanding, Tifa released Cloud slightly and spoke to him. 

“I can understand where you're coming from Cloud. But, i also understand what it means to Zack also. I get it, i do. It feels as if we're smothering you, shielding you from the world in the hopes that whoever did this to you would take the hint and give up. Aerith is real head turner, even i can see that. But, i think she maybe jealous of how close you and Zack are, probably knowing that it wouldn't be the same with them two. But, at least you'll always have me.”

And Cloud knew that to be true. Then another thought came across his mind. 

“I'm not going to the annual ball Tifa. I can't go and just watch couples together while i sit on the side. I don't mind my own company but still? I don't want what everyone else has shoved down my throat as a constant reminder of something i probably never have.”

Frowning at that, Tifa cupped his face and vehemently denied that tenderly. 

“You WILL be happy cloud. YOU WILL find someone who loves you for you. I know i will. I was kinda hoping that you would come with me.”

“...But. But what about Rude?”

“He's got a wedding to attend. Be my date for the ball. Please?”

Pulling off the look of a kitten being ignored, Cloud laughed softly before agreeing to be Tifa's date. Before Tifa could celebrate, Zack immediately spotted them and ran straight to them. 

“Damn it Cloud!! Have you any idea how worried about you i was?!! I looked everywhere i could think of. Tifa? Couldn't you have at least called me or something?!”

“Like i need to answer to you. Need i remind whose fault this is in the first place?!!”

“.. Tifa? Don't, it's ok. Sorry Zack. I didn't mean that to happen. Are you mad at me?”

Smiling sadly, Zack crouched down beside the pair, stroked Cloud's bangs away from his face and softly spoke. 

“Never Cloud. Never. I'm angry with Aerith, but not with you. Angeal took Aer home. You still have a safe place to stay tonight. Come home with me Cloud? Just the two of us, like the old days. Please?”

Looking at Tifa, who nodded in agreement to do so, Cloud looked up at Zack and immediately gestured in agreement. Zack helped the pair up and instantly wrapped Cloud into a warm hug and led the pair back to his home. 

He had to make some phone calls to let everyone know that he had found Cloud. But that can be done when they get back.

 

“Cloud Strife. Are you trying to make me go grey early?!!!”

“...Erm… No. Sorry Genesis, i didn't think..”

Zack barely got the pair of them through the threshold of his house after dropping Tifa home, when Genesis all but barrelled out of seemingly nowhere and demanded to know what happened. Bearing in mind, he witnessed the whole thing.. 

“Gen. Cloud, it's Gen. Thought i told you that. I don't need your apology Cloud, i need to know that you can come to us and not just think that running away will help you.”

Groaning at his love of his life, Angeal pulled Genesis away from a still upset Cloud, pulled said man to sit down before he spoke softly. 

“Ignore Gen, he's had too much sugar.”

“I have not!!”

“Are you alright Cloud?”

Nodding in confirmation that he was, both Angeal and Genesis both frowned and before Cloud could ask why, Zack had him in his arms and glaring daggers at Genesis. 

“You don't have to be rude Gen. It's not Cloud's fault. Aerith didn't give us the chance to explain ourselves. Not that we should.”

“Erm… Zack? Why are you cuddling me? Not that i mind.”

Hearing that, Zack pulled back and gave Cloud a look of incredulity before he spoke. 

“Buddy? You're crying again. I gotta learn to stop making you do that.”

Hearing that, Cloud raised a finger to his cheek and immediately felt wetness. Sure enough, he was crying and judging by the way Lisa was frowning at him? They were concerned. 

“Sweetheart? You didn't notice?”

Shaking his head in a negative gesture, Cloud didn't see the worry on Angeal's or Genesis's face from his position and was started to get a little annoyed. 

“What's the big deal? Please tell me?!!! I'm not fine China, i ain't going to break. 

Immediately, Angeal crouched down beside the pair, put a firm but nevertheless gentle grip to Cloud's shoulder before he spoke. 

“I think that you may have nerve damage kid. Sort of like a stroke and affect muscles and nerves, a blunt trauma to the head can cause something similar. I'll give my mum a call to book your appointment at her clinic. Don't worry about the cost. I'll cover it.”

Hearing words like 'stroke’ and ‘paralysis’, Cloud felt dizzy and it immediately showed as Lisa was in front of him, trying to help Cloud breathe.

“Easy there baby, just breathe nice and slow. We'll worry about that tomorrow. There's no point in doing so now and the fact that you can talk and make facial movements such as laughing maybe suggest that it's more the nerves around the eyes. But for now? Zack? You two get some rest and relax for the rest of the night. I'm going to drive these boys home.”

And with a kiss to both of Cloud and Zack's cheeks, Lisa got up to grab her car keys, leaving Genesis and Angeal to say goodnight to the pair. 

“My apologies Cloud. I didn't mean to upset you. Forgive me?”

Smiling softly at Genesis's face, Cloud nodded that he did and was rewarded with a warm hug in return. Angeal stroked blond hair away from Cloud's face before giving his neck a brief squeeze before giving the same treatment to Zack. 

Saying goodnight, Zack helped Cloud up and the pair went to Zack's room. Lisa's house had a spare guest room that was just as big as Zack's but Zack merely pulled Cloud into his own room and brought Cloud's stuff with him. 

Cloud sat rather awkwardly on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest and his face resting on his kneecaps. 

Zack entered with his backpack which carried his clothes and toiletries and placed it by his desk. Smiling softly, Zack sat down beside Cloud, pulled him away from his knees and enveloped him into a warm hug and murmured in his ear. 

“It's been a sucky weekend. Hasn't it?”

Laughing softly, Cloud could nod in agreement which Zack was more than happy with. 

“Cloud? Talk to me. What's going on?”

“I don't know. Everything is just falling all around me and i can't stop it. Zack? I never meant to upset you or make things difficult for you and Aerith.”

Smiling softly, Zack turned around and placed a lingering kiss to his temple before speaking. 

“That's not your fault Cloud. It's funny, i'm a year older than you and yet you're more mature than me!! I don't know, me and Aer have hit i guess you can say a deadlock of sorts. And before you ask, no, it's got nothing to do with you Cloud. These days me and Aer have been squabbling? I guess you can say that over how i've been handling this whole thing regarding you and your bully. She wants me to hang back, like you said. But, i think it's deeper than that. I think she's got this notion that you are trying to split us up by 'hogging’ all my attention. It's not like your asking this to happen to you Cloud, but, i don't know, maybe i should call time on this.”

Frowning at that, Cloud bolted up straight which caused a wave of dizziness to hit him and caused Zack to threat all over him again. Waving him away, Cloud turned to Zack and spoke. 

“Don't do this because of me and the attacks Zack. You know as well as i that Aerith is an amazing, beautiful lady and you would be a fool to let her go. She'll probably blame me if you do.”

“That's just it Cloud, it's MY choice, not yours. And if she can't see that? Then the fault lies solely on her shoulders, not mine.”

“...Zack? Don't. I can deal with the glares and whatnot. But please don't feel the need to chose between us - that's not fair. I'll always be here Zack, whether you are dating Aerith or not. If you want to do that? Think and i mean THINK about it first. The annual ball is coming up in a week's time. The last thing you need is to be labeled a heartbreaker. It's fine Zack. Honest.”

Smiling softly at Cloud's lack of being selfish, Zack pulled Cloud close again, bumped their foreheads together and spoke. 

“Your truly something special Cloud. Ok, i'll think it over. I won't pick sides though, if Aerith is being weird around you? Don't expect me to just let it happen, i love you a little bit more than Aerith. Ok? Don't worry, you will still have me.”

“I know Zack. I love you too. I know that i don't say it much. But? You do mean the world to me and i do treasure you.”

Smiling, Zack placed a kiss to Cloud's forehead before pulling them both up, pulling the duvet cover back and pushing Cloud into the bed with him on the outside so Cloud doesn't fall out. Pulling the cover over them again, Zack pulled Cloud's head to lay on his chest and laced his fingers through his hair before murmuring into his ear. 

“Night Cloud. Wake me if you need anything or if you feel sick.”

“I will. Night Zack. And thank-you for everything.”

Smiling softly, Zack gave Cloud's arm a gentle squeeze before sleep claimed them both. 

 

Lisa had returned twenty minutes later and was currently having a secret call with Cloud's mum. 

Lisa and Andrea were dear friends and were never far away to bat for each other and their kids. 

“He's fine Andy. A little bit sore and tired but he's got amazing friends. I'm sorry it happened.”

'Don't be Lise. My son is as stubborn as a mule, if he felt trapped? The best we can do is let him go. He's a strong lad, he can take care of himself. Regardless of current circumstances or injuries. I don't blame you or Zack. It's fine. You sure you don't want me to come back? Mack's beside himself with this news?’

“No its fine. Cloud was the one who asked me not to tell you about it. Enjoy the last day and we'll chat about this in depth on monday.”

'Very well then. Night’.

“Goodnight Andy. And tell Mack not to worry, Cloud's as solid as you can get.”

And with that, the two ladies hung up simultaneously. 

Looking up at the clock, Lisa saw the time and decided herself that it was time to get some shut-eye too. 

Hopefully tomorrow would be a hell lot better than today. 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These moments may not always be our own..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i'm back!!!  
> Firstly, sorry for the lack of updates, i've stumbled across a bad case of writers block on one of my other stories and it's depressing me. I wrote two chapters for this story, just haven't got around to uploading them until now. Anyways, thanks again for your comments and kudos and general interest in this.   
> Here's two chapters for today, hopefully i'll update again tomorrow.   
> Comments of any kind are always welcome.   
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 8

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Sunday morning at nine AM came with a shrill noise coming from Zack's mobile phone. Groaning at the disturbance, Zack looked at the still sleeping Cloud and smiled softly before he looked at the message he received. 

'can we meet at the diner?’  
Aerith. 

Sighing heavily, Zack typed a quick response before putting his phone back on his bedside table. 

'Not right away. I'll text you later.’  
Zack. 

Plopping himself down, Zack immediately saw hazy, blue eyes and instantly wiped away blonde hair and spoke softly. 

“Morning sleepyhead. You sleep ok?”

“Mmm. Morning, yeah i slept great. Forgive my snooping, was that Aerith just now?”

Frowning but not at Cloud, Zack saw his phone flash before the beeping went off signalling a new message. Picking it up again, Zack opened up the new message and cursed softly under his breath, however, Cloud had heard it. 

“You need to fix this mess Zack. It's ok.”

“It's not though!! We have plans Cloud and Aerith isn't a part of it. There is nothing to sort out that needs to be done right away.”

Showing the message to Cloud, Zack typed in hastily his reply before stating that he's going to take a shower and that he'll run Cloud's one too. 

'It's about us. And Cloud. Please Zack?’  
Aerith. 

'I've got plans with Cloud. I blew him off once, i ain't doing it twice. We will meet, just not now.’  
Zack. 

Stretching himself, Cloud touched the skin under his eyes and realised that he couldn't feel it and slumped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. 

“Great. My best friend and his girlfriend are fighting over something i done and now my nerves are screwed up. Great Cloud, why do you even bother?”

“Don't say that Cloud.”

Looking up, Cloud bit his tongue when he realised he said that out loud and before he could explain himself, Zack came over, now fully dressed with damp hair, squatted between Cloud's legs, cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“Aerith made the mistake of jumping the gun, this is on her, not on you Cloud. And i told you, i ain't going to choose a side, i have always been on your's and  
that isn't going to change. Come, get ready. Angeal should be coming over to take us to his mum's clinic then we can pig out at the best diner ever!”

And with that, Cloud laughed softly which caused Zack to smile, pull him into a warm hug before letting go and giving Cloud some privacy. Not however, without a parting whisper. 

“I promise to make you laugh like that again Cloud.”

Which caused Cloud to smile gently at before stripping and heading to the shower. 

 

Zack wasn't surprised when he entered the kitchen and saw not only Angeal, but Sephiroth and Genesis also. Greeting his mum first, Zack got himself some toast and orange juice before he spoke to his guests. 

“Morning gents. Not that i don't love you and your company, but why are you all here?”

Nodding in understanding, Sephiroth merely took another mouthful of juice, swallowed said mouthful before answering the question. 

“We're here for Cloud. How is he doing by the way?”

“He's doing good. Slept well and hasn't had any problems in regards to the head wound. I assume you know what happened about his face.”

Nodding in confirmation, Sephiroth placed his hands on the table, clasped his fingers together and began to speak up as to his real reason for coming here. 

“You're aware that my mother is in the leading field of nerve and tissue damage and repairs. I think She can help Cloud.”

Frowning at that, Zack was about to speak up when Cloud entered and spoke up first. 

“Does everyone know?”

“..Cloud..”

“It's fine Zack. I don't really need everyone's pity or whatnot. Ok?”

At that, Sephiroth calmly stood up, stood in front of Cloud, placed his hands on his shoulders and spoke. 

“Your wrong with that evaluation of the situation Cloud. Friends look after each other and you more than qualified for us to class you as such. Or did you forget the time you stood and took the beating that was originally meant for my cousin once?”

Cloud shuddered with that memory. How could he forget? Sephiroth's cousin came over on an exchange programme and was picked on mercilessly and no-one else did anything about it, except for Cloud, Zack, Tifa and Reno. However, it was one day that things got out of hand.   
Sephiroth's cousin, loelle was on his own when a group of boys decided to 'welcome’ him to their academy - with their fists. Cloud happened to walk in and threw one of his books right into one of the attacker's heads. Which of course caused them to be pissed at Cloud. Cloud meanwhile, used this opportunity to tell loelle to run and get one of his friends, having already been acquainted with them and to stay away. Loelle ran fast enough and the last thing he saw was Cloud getting grabbed roughly, thrown to the ground and having the crap kicked out of him. Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack, Tseng and Angeal came once they found out about it from loelle and immediately pulled the attacker's away. Not, however without the damage already been done. Cloud suffered a fractured collarbone, a broken wrist and two broken fingers. He also suffered a concussion. No-one realised that loelle was sephiroth's cousin, and when news broke out, they all tried to garner their favour saying that if they had known? They surely would've done something about it. Needless to say, Sephiroth and his gang weren't impressed at all. Needless to say, the attackers were expelled and charged with grievance bodily harm. 

 

It was this incident and Cloud's stabbing that prompted CCTV installation. And sephiroth was immensely grateful to Cloud. He's always tried to find a way to repay such a ordeal, but, he couldn't figure out how. Well, until now anyway. 

Bringing Cloud back to the present, Sephiroth gently gripped his shoulders a little bit harder and only when he got Cloud's attention, did sephiroth move one of his hands, wiped away some of his hair and tears and softly spoke. 

“This is nothing of the sort. You're my friend Cloud and believe me when i say that i've been trying to find a way to repay you for what you did. So, please allow me to do this?”

“Any.. Anyone would've done the same.”  
Smiling softly, Sephiroth calmly shook his head, letting his plaited hair that's resting on his shoulder to move slightly before he spoke. 

“Not always Cloud. Most people are all talk, you on the other hand, never use your fists unless you absolutely have to. Cloud? I don't think i thanked you, but if i did? I thank you again and ask you to let me do this for you?”

Smiling and nodding in gratitude, Cloud was pulled by Sephiroth to the table where instantly Genesis began fussing over him, much to the amusement of Zack, the sincere apologies from Angeal in regards to Genesis's behaviour, the hilarity of Lisa, the pride of Sephiroth and lastly the bewilderment of Cloud. 

“Oh, my sweet blond. You have much to learn about us. No matter, we'll teach you. First, eat then we shall begin the lessons. Firstly, i shall teach you the art that is us.”

And all Cloud could do was nod in agreement which caused the others to laugh and try and play medium to the pair. Genesis's personality can be overpowering but Cloud seemed to be able to handle it, so the others didn't have to intervene as much as they thought. 

 

Twenty minutes later and copious amounts of teasing from Genesis to Cloud and continuing apologies for his behaviour from Angeal, the five said goodbye to Lisa before heading to the hospital where sephiroth's mum works. 

New- haven hospital is a specialist hospital that primarily deals with major trauma. It was hardly any surprise that Angeal and Sephiroth both took an interest in the medical field. 

Bypassing the security and information desk, sephiroth punched in the floor number into the elevator and rode up to his mum's department. 

Lucrecia crescent was doing her rounds when she noticed her son and his friends. 

“Morning sephiroth. Morning lovebirds and hello to you too Zack. And who's the blond? He's seems too nice to be around you guys.”

Blushing somewhat, Cloud semi hid behind Zack who merely laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders while sephiroth smiled, approached his mum, placed a kiss to her cheek before he answered her question. 

“The young man is Cloud Strife.”

Realisation dawned on Lucrecia and immediately she pulled Cloud into a warm hug before explaining herself. 

“You young man, i've been meaning to get sephiroth to introduce you to me so that i can thank you for protecting young loelle that day. He sends me letters and has been asking for you. If possible, may i pass on your number to him.”

“....Erm. Ok, sure.”

Smiling, Lucrecia pulled back and gave her attention back to her son. 

“So, what brings you here on such a nice day?”

Frowning softly, Sephiroth placed a hand on cloud's shoulder before explaining the reason. 

“Young Cloud here was attacked on friday and sustained head trauma.”

Frowning at that, Lucrecia pulled out a small notepad and jotted down notes while simultaneously asking questions. 

“What with?”

“A brick. Hard enough to cause a split to his scalp. There is also a problem with his nerves. He can't feel tears that fall down his face or sensation of touching the skin under his eyes either.”

Putting her notepad back into her lab coat, Lucrecia nodded in understanding before gesturing to her office. 

Closing the door behind her, Lucrecia gestured to the bed for cloud to sit on as she began her examination.   
Meanwhile, Zack's phone kept going off and immediately he got pissed and decided to do something about it. Excusing himself, Zack gave Cloud a warm smile before leaving, Angeal had of course noticed and went with Zack to observe discreetly. 

“Aerith. I told you that i'll get back to you later.”

'I know and i'm aware of that and fine with it. But, i heard you were at the hospital. Your mum told me, although she didn't know which one. Are you hurt? Are you ok?’

“Yeah. Yeah i'm fine. Look Aer, i'll call you back later. Ok?”

‘....’

“Aerith?”

'It's Cloud. Isn't it?’

“....”

'Zack?!!’

“Yes Aerith!! And you want to know why?!  
The brick that he was hit with has caused facial nerve damage. I don't know what your problems are with Cloud are and quite frankly? I don't care at this moment. I'll talk to you in person at the diner later.”

And with that, Zack hung up without waiting for a response from Aerith. Turning around, Zack saw Angeal and before he could speak, Angeal spoke up first. 

 

“She's determined, i'll give her that. Zack, i'm sure that i don't need to tell you where your priorities should lie.”

“Yeah, they lie with Cloud rightnow.”

“The girlfriend giving you trouble?”  
Smiling in confirmation, Zack placed his phone back into his pocket while Angeal carries on speaking. 

“I know you noticed that your mum didn't remind Cloud to take his meds. There meant to be used back to back for two days. The third day allows the chemicals in his body to balance out. He'll suffer withdrawal like symptoms, mainly tiredness and lack of appetite as well as mood changes. Cloud's a tough kid, handles most things better than others can. Just, be careful Zack, he's not made of glass but he can still be hurt. Sort this out with Aerith before you start anything with Cloud.”

Looking up at, Zack immediately looked confused which caused Angeal to laugh at before he explained himself. 

“Come now. You really didn't realise that? The way Aerith glares softly at you when you get close to Cloud. He's a looker Zack and he won't stay single forever. But, i don't think that many will take it seriously with him when they find out about his mental health.”

“That's ridiculous!! His health should have nothing to do with how people look at him!!”

“I know that Zack, we all do. However, this world isn't always kind and unfortunately there is this stigma regarding depression. Why do you think Cloud chooses to be alone? Even when he has a bunch of admirers?”

Realisation hits Zack and he immediately frowned at it before he spoke. 

“Because if they get too close? They may find out about it and cause Cloud pain.”

Smiling sadly, Angeal concludes the statement. 

“It's better to be alone and sad than being happy only for it to be ripped apart brutally. That's why we keep Cloud close, so he doesn't think we are using and abusing him.”

Nodding in agreement, Zack merely turned his head towards the closed door before turning back to Angeal and asking him a question. 

“Angeal? What did you mean by 'starting anything with Cloud’?”

Smiling softly, Angeal pulled Zack to the chairs lining the hall, sat down and explained himself. 

“Zack. We see the way you are with Cloud. Yes, you love him like a friend does and that's perfectly fine. But, we also see how your touches are beyond affectionate, not to mention your kisses to him. They linger. Zack? You need to be careful with your affections, if you are still committed to your relationship with Aerith? You need to pull back with Cloud. Tone them down, otherwise you'll send Cloud mix reactions and only cause him more pain.”

Zack was thinking about that. He knew what Cloud's sexual preference was. Knew that he favoured the males moreover females, though he had dated girls before. Only his friends knew that and respected Cloud no less. Maybe that's what had caused the bee in Aerith's bonnet, the fact that Cloud was bisexual and that could easily seduce any male he came across. And Zack had to admit that Cloud was handsome and easily contained sex appeal.   
Glancing sideways to Angeal, Zack asked him a question. A question he needed to ask but wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

“Do you think Cloud would go out with me? If it were to happen?”

Smiling softly, Angeal gave a firm but nevertheless gentle squeeze to his shoulder before he spoke. 

“Yes. But you have to be absolutely sure. If it ends? Cloud won't have anyone to turn too besides us. You maybe able to keep yourselves as friends but Cloud would be mentally distraught over the 'what could've beens’, especially when he sees you with someone else. So if you're going to do this? Be one hundred percent sure about it. There mustn't be a single bit of doubt. None. Do you understand, Zack?”

And he did.

“Yeah Angeal. I do.”

The door to Lucrecia's room opened and Genesis signalled the end of Cloud's exam. 

 

Lucrecia confirmed that Cloud had indeed have nerve damage but, she was positive that it'll fix itself. In the meantime, the others will have to keep an eye out for any irritants that will affect Cloud.  
Thanking the trio, Zack and Cloud Headed to their favourite diner. Cloud had noticed something was bothering Zack and decided to ask about it. 

“Zack? Are you ok? Did something happen between you and Aer? Do you want to go and sort it out?”

Smiling softly, Zack engulfed Cloud into a one armed hug and reassured him. 

“Nah, it's alright Cloud. I will sort it out later. I was just thinking about what i was told earlier by Angeal in regards to you. I think i've been taking advantage of you and so i'm changing my behaviour in that respect. From now on, i'm going to make sure you are smiling and laughing. I never want to see you cry anytime soon, not however, if they are happy tears.”

Nodding in understanding but completely satisfied with the answer, Cloud left it alone for the time being as they were entering the diner. And immediately, Zack spotted his girlfriend and before Cloud could ask what had Zack frowning, Aerith made her presence known. 

“Zack.”

Smiling forcefully, Zack pulled Cloud close and responded. 

“Aerith. I told you later.”

“I know but i wanted to sort this out as soon as. Cloud? How are you?”

Before he could speak, Zack answered for him. 

“He's fine Aer. Some nerve damage but it'll heal on it's own. Look, this my time here. Just me and Cloud, so please go home? I'll come over later. I promise.”

Putting on a look of being second best, Aerith smiled, nodded in agreement before leaving, not however without having a little dig at Cloud. 

“Enjoy Zack while you can Cloud. But we both know who he really loves.”

Hearing that, Zack was about to have a go at her but Aerith had already left. Zack turned back around to Cloud just in time to see the tears fall. One of the withdrawal symptoms Angeal mentioned was happening right now - emotional unbalance. 

Pulling Cloud to their usual seats, Zack sat Cloud down before sitting next to him and with Zack entwining their hands together, Zack softly spoke. 

“Please don't listen to Aerith. She's upset and that isn't an excuse. Come tomorrow she'll grovel to you, pleading for you to forgive her and her words. Cloud? That is NOT true, i won't ever love you less than her and i promise you, me and Aer are going to have words. Please, don't cry no more, i hate seeing your pretty blues turn red.”

Hearing that, Cloud couldn't help but laugh and responded through his soft sobs. 

“That's really cheesy Zack!!”  
Laughing along with him, Zack signaled over the waiter and ordered up their lunch. He's going to need the energy for when he speaks to Aerith… 

 

Cloud was taking a bath to help calm his mind whilst Zack sat on the porch and watched as Aerith came up all smiles and immediately seeing the frown on Zack's face caused Aerith's smile to falter slightly before she spoke. 

“Zack? Is something wrong?”

Zack couldn't help but scoff at that before he answered. 

“Yeah, Something's wrong. How do you get off talking to Cloud that way?!! You know how fragile his mental state is, hell we found out about it yesterday. How dare you also dictate to me when i can hang out with Cloud. Your out of order Aer. You will apologise sincerely to Cloud when we return to school tomorrow.”

Smiling softly, Aerith braved sitting next to Zack, placing her head against his shoulder and spoke. 

“I'm sorry Zack, i didn't mean for it to turn out like that. But Zack? Surely you must've noticed that Cloud has become unnaturally clingy to you, not to mention his crush on you.”

Moving away, Zack stared at Aerith before running an agitated hand through his hair and spoke. 

“Yeah he's 'clingy’ Aerith, he was knocked out with a brick!! So badly in fact that he's suffering temporary nerve damage. And as to his supposed 'crush’ on me? If that's true then i will talk to him about it. I can't see myself going to the ball with you Aer, but being the awesome guy he is, Cloud has asked me to go with you. But us? I need to think about it. See you tomorrow morning and if you don't apologise to Cloud? You can forget the ball.”

And with that, Zack entered his house, closed the front door and headed upstairs. Never noticing the tears that fell down Aerith's face and not particularly caring about it. 

 

Lisa was sitting on the couch and saw the fight outside between Zack and Aerith and when Her son came back inside, Lisa gestured to her side and only when Zack was seated did Lisa speak. 

 

“There seems to be trouble in paradise for you two. Something you want to talk to me about?”

Sighing lightly, Zack leaned into his mum's side and answered. 

“I don't know. Aerith is a great girl and is an amazing person. But, mum? You should've heard what she had said to Cloud, that he needed to remember that i supposedly 'loved’ her more than him. It was how she said it as well, like she's making me choose between them and i won't. Not ever.”

Humming in understanding, Lisa began to play with Zack's hair while she gave her own opinion on the matter. 

“Seems to me that she's been bitten by the green eyed monster. I'm very grateful of Cloud's involvement in your life and i know he told you to go to the ball with Aerith. Whatever you decide to do, whether it's to end your relationship with Aerith or carry on with it. Or even down the line and getting involved with Cloud? I'll still back you. All the way.”

Smiling in gratitude, Zack leaned in further before he clocked on to what his mum had just said. 

“Mum? Have you been talking to Angeal by any chance? He said something similar. You know? 'bout me and Cloud.”

Smiling in a knowing way, Lisa merely wrapped an arm around Zack's shoulders and responded. 

“He brought it up long before now sweetie. It's fine Zack. He's a lovely man and he makes you happy.”

“Yeah. Yeah he does. It's getting late, i'm heading to bed. Night mum, love you.”

“Goodnight Zack. Love you too.”

And with a kiss, Zack left and headed for bed. He wasn't surprised when he saw Cloud already in bed and silently, Zack pulled the cover back a little, climbed in and joined Cloud into the world of dreams. Carefully, before sleep fully claimed him, Zack gently pushed blond hair away and softly whispered. 

“Night Cloud. I'll always be here for you. Always.”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Doesn't time fly part 9

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“I hate Mondays!!!! I hate them!! Nothing good ever comes from them. Ever!!”

This was a routine. They all meet up at the front gate where Yuffie goes into a rant about the evil that is the beginning of the week. And all the others can do is humour her and hum every now and then in agreement. 

Zack was walking with Aerith by his side, although yesterday hasn't been forgotten, she did apologise sincerely to Cloud and for now? Zack is satisfied - just. 

Tifa was aware of the little tension between Cloud and Aerith and as soon as she's alone with the blond, she'll get her answers. No-one hurts her 'brother’ and gets away with it. No one. 

“Oh hey!! They have released the theme of this year's ball. It's 'sweethearts and heartbreakers’! Man, i hate wearing pink!”

Turning to stare at his girlfriend, Reno merely snorted and responded. 

“Yuff? You hate dresses. No matter how many balls we have, it's always the same complaint from you.”

“I have you know smart ass, it's not so much the dresses but the shoes. Which reminds me. Teef? Aer? Are we still shopping at grace's boutique for the dress and shoes?”

Smiling in confirmation, Aerith made a show of pulling herself closer to Zack and responded. 

“Yep! And not only that, i want to head to head to Tina's for new lingerie too.”

Hearing that, Reno wolf whistled at Zack while Cloud stared off to the distance while Yuffie and Aerith were chatting more excitedly about the ball's after party. Tifa wasn't paying them any mind, having saw the way Cloud closed himself off from the rest of the conversation. Having enough of not knowing what happened to Cloud, Tifa spoke up through the gang's noise. 

“I'll see you later guys, Me and Cloud are heading to the Principal's office.”

Hearing that, Cloud looked absolutely confused but seeing the look on Tifa's face, decided to play along and before they could head there, Zack spoke up, much to Aerith's chagrin, although to her credit, she hid it very well. 

“Ok. You want me to escort you two?”

Sticking out her tongue, Tifa merely pulled Cloud closer to her, stuck her nose up in the air and acted snobbish, much to Yuffie’ and Reno's amusement. 

“Excuse me. You hogged Cloud all to yourself during the weekend, he's mine now!!”

Laughing at that, Zack decided to play along, having saw the smile that's breaking over Cloud's face. 

“Well then, fine, go. See if i care. Just remember he's my friend too.”

Laughing full blown having given up playing a stuck up, Tifa nodded in a way of saying goodbye before taking Cloud with her. 

Once they were far enough, Tifa turned into the direction of the library, pulled Cloud to the nearest desk and dug right in. 

“Ok spill it. What's going on? Aerith may be subtle but i can read her like a book. What happened?”

Smiling softly at Tifa's concern, Cloud spoke. 

“Yesterday she wanted to meet Zack but he said that it was 'his’ time with me. Anyway, long story short, she met us at the diner where she told me to remember who Zack loves more. Zack wasn't happy with her and the way she said it and they had an argument last night. That's why she apologised to me this morning.”

Tifa looked like she wanted to start a fight with Aerith and immediately Cloud firmly reassured her. 

“It's fine Tifa. Really. I'm not happy, i'm not but i know better than to hold onto it.”

Frowning but understanding, Tifa stood up, brought Cloud up with her and pulled him into a warm hug before murmuring into his ear. 

“Ok. I won't start anything with Aer. But if she has another snide remark or even throws glares at you? I won't sit there and take it.”

Hearing that made Cloud feel a little bit happier before the alarm went off signalling the start of lessons. Looking at each other, Both Tifa and Cloud realised that they're far from their classes and immediately laughed and ran like hell straight out of the library and down to where they're supposed to be. 

 

They made it with two minutes to spare and as soon as they sat down, Tifa immediately burst out laughing while Cloud reached his seat with little commotion which caused Aerith to raise an eyebrow at her before she spoke. 

“Are you alright Teef? I don't think that being almost late for class is funny.”

Tifa wanted to retaliate but decided to be subtle about it. 

“Maybe not funny but at least i would've had great company in detention if that were the case.”

Aerith wanted to ask what that meant but there teacher had arrived and soon class began. 

The second period was P.E and no sooner had Cloud entered the changing room, Alex Robins came in and immediately he saw red. He saw which cuticle Cloud had entered and quickly entered before the door shut behind Cloud. Cloud was about to demand an explanation when Alex kneed him in the gut. Alex was a football player and had the legs to prove it. Crouching down to relieve the pain, Cloud glared up but by then Alex had already gone. Professor Garren had blown his whistle in a five minute warning to hurry up and get to the gym. Sluggishly getting ready, Cloud saw the bruise already forming and resided to his fate of being sore. 

Stepping out, Zack and Rude were approaching and immediately Zack saw the wince on Cloud's face and asked about it, not however, without giving Rude the go-ahead to head in. Nodding, albeit with worry, Rude went in whilst Zack dragged Cloud away. 

 

“What happened? You ok?”

Cloud was about to nod in confirmation before Zack dragged him off around the corner and lifted up Cloud's t-shirt.  
Immediately seeing the bruise he KNEW wasn't there yesterday, Zack pulled the top back down and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder before he spoke. 

“Cloud? Who done that? Who hurt you and how?”

“Alex did. He kneed me in the stomach. Zack? You can't say anything about this to professor Garren. He probably retaliated from the last time.”

“The hell Cloud!! He can't get away with doing this to you!”

“I know Zack!! But the more we report, the more he counters. Unless more people catches him out? The situation will keep one upping itself. I'm not defenceless nor am i going to sit there and take it. But please Zack? Don't make it worse. Please?”

Zack knew what Cloud had said, knew that he was correct of course, it didn't make him feel better. 

“...Fine. But i'm not happy about it.”

“Thanks Zack.”

Smiling softly, Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulders and headed to the gym where they knew Garren was going to make them sweat. 

 

Luckily for Cloud, the lesson went on without any other trouble. And when it came to the end, Mack called Cloud over and when it was just the two of them in the gym, Mack spoke up. 

“How's the head?”

“It's fine sir. I'm getting a little bit of feeling back in my face but not much.”

Grunting in agreement, Mack turned his attention to the ruckus by the door before he spoke. 

“Is Robin's giving you anymore trouble?”  
“...No sir. He's not.”

Looking at Cloud, Mack could see the unrest but before he could ask about it, Cloud asked to be excused and reluctantly Mack agreed, not however without a parting word.

“Very well then. But Cloud? You come and talk to me if anything else happens. I don't want to see you rushed to the hospital again.”

And with that, Cloud walked away and headed to the showers. 

Zack had already showered and got dressed when he saw Cloud coming over.  
“You alright?”  
Ignoring the Worry, Cloud smiled and entered the cubicle, knowing that Zack would be standing guard until he's finished. 

Washing away the soap, Cloud's fingers went across his scar and immediately he felt tears prick in his eyes. The scar wasn't so much huge but it was deep and thick feeling, the attackers were rushed and probably meant it to be long instead of wide. But either way, they got what they wanted. Cloud was left on the shower floor, his blood puddling around his form and left for near death. Cloud was so engrossed in his memory of the event that he almost missed Zack's shouting. Shutting the shower off, drying himself and dressing in the same room, Cloud exited the cubicle and raised one of his eyebrows in questioning when Zack stared at him in exasperation. 

“You didn't hear me. Did you?”

“No, sorry, was thinking about something, that's all.”

Nodding in understanding, Zack already in his possession was Cloud's bag, gestured to the door and the pair left for the next lesson. One thing they can't moan about in regards to the academy, if any student has gym, they're given a five minute leeway so they can take their time and not worry about running across the campus.

The lessons went on and no drama followed and soon enough it was lunch.  
Everyone had arrived, saved for Aerith and Zack who were just arriving. And if to prove a point as such, Aerith smiled softly at Cloud who reciprocated before she spoke up, following on from the conversation she had this morning. 

“So Tifa, Tina's has this cute, baby pink lingerie set. It has bows that do up on the side and in the middle of the bra. I need an extra pair of eyes though, mind coming with me?”

Zack was digging into his pasta rather roughly while listening to what his girlfriend was going on about. He, and judging by the look on Tifa's face? Knew that Aerith was making digs at Cloud. He was sure that Cloud had told Tifa about yesterday and he hoped that was true. Cloud wouldn't want to bitch about this with Zack, regardless if he felt the same way. 

Sipping on her carton of juice, Tifa played with the straw before she answered. 

“Hmm, that's fine. You wanted to go after school then?”

“Yep, i want to get it as soon as and then see what Zack thinks. Which reminds me, Zack? We still on for today?”

Nodding that he was, Zack saw Cloud rubbing discreetly at his stomach and it caused him concern. Just then, he felt Aerith's hand on his knee cap, gently massaging it. He knew what she was playing at but right now? He doesn't care.  
Aerith was following Zack's line of sight and instantly wrapped her whole arm around Zack's arm and pulled him into a kiss which everyone on their table, save for Cloud and Tifa wolf whistled at. 

Cloud was pulled out of his musings when Genesis decided that this particular moment would be the best time to glomp him from behind.  
Jumping in fright, Cloud stiffened and only relaxed when he heard Angeal scolding Genesis. 

“Gen?!! Get off the poor boy!! He can't see who it is!!”

Looking sideways, Cloud blew out a sigh of relief and judging by the small frown on Genesis's face? He understood.  
Sighing softly, Genesis sat down beside Cloud, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and spoke.

“Sorry my dear blond, i saw you and had to do something about it. Hope today's treating you well?”

Smiling in confirmation, Cloud immediately saw the look on Zack's face and before he could ask him to let it go, Angeal, Sephiroth and Tseng had arrived and immediately Angeal apologised immensely. 

“I'm sorry Cloud. Gen here saw you from across the courtyard and jumped straight in.”

Genesis for a while looked affronted by that and softly jabbed his elbow into Cloud's stomach, consequently hitting his bruise unintentionally, which caused a chain reaction. Cloud flinched and grunted in pain, Zack shot up and went to Cloud's side, Aerith merely glared at her boyfriend, thinking that Cloud was just attention seeking. Tifa was ready to give the girl a piece of her mind, as well as making sure that Cloud's alright. Genesis recoiled and began fussing over Cloud as well while Sephiroth, Angeal and Tseng watched on with worried eyes on the blond. 

 

Finally getting wandering hands to stop, Cloud placed his hands in his lap while Genesis began fussing over him again and apologised. 

“My dear blond, i'm sorry it wasn't intentional. Forgive me?”

Pulling that off with a pout, Cloud merely snorted before he full blown laughed, much to everyone's joy. But Zack being the worry wart, decided to speak. 

“Cloud? Maybe you should speak to the Principal.”

Before Cloud could stop this line of conversation, Genesis frowned and being who he is, demanded an explanation. 

“Regarding what? Cloud? What happened?”

Sighing heavily, Cloud's good mood immediately went, much to everyone's regret but Cloud's health means a lot. And besides, they can always make him laugh again.  
Residing to his fate, Cloud looked up at Genesis who merely smiled in encouragement, explained what happened. 

“Professor Garren did speak to Alex about the incident that happened last week. He wasn't happy about it and he kneed me in the changing room before our P.E lesson. That's all.”

Frowning but not at Cloud, Genesis merely wrapped an arm around his shoulders again when Sephiroth gave his opinion on the matter. 

“It seems to me that he retaliates every time he's questioned. Mind you, he's in line for a prominent scholarship. However, that is no excuse. Cloud? I would like you to come with me after lunch. Ok?”

Feeling a little apprehensive, Cloud nervously agrees and Sephiroth and his gang immediately picked up on this.  
Genesis dumped his extra yoghurt onto Cloud's tray while Angeal gave him a reassuring grip to his shoulder. Tseng merely nodded to the young man, letting him know that this would be alright. 

Reno, Yuffie and Tifa were watching on and we're going back and forth with their colourful ways to stage Alex's death - if they could get away with it, that is. 

Aerith meanwhile was sitting back, glad that Cloud was preoccupied with the others. While she loved the blond dearly as a friend, it was grating on her last nerve that he And Zack were getting too close for her liking. She obviously had no problem with them being friends, so long as it stayed that way. 

Zack however was wondering what Sephiroth was planning and when he caught the man's eye? Sephiroth merely nodded in a silent answer to a silent question.  
'if it makes you feel better? You can come along’.  
And Zack smiled in appreciation. 

Once the bell went off, everyone with the exception of Sephiroth,Tseng, Zack and Cloud headed for class. Once they had made their plans to meet up later, sephiroth led the group to professor Gast's office. 

Professor Gast is Sephiroth's adopted father. Although he was never married to Lucrecia, the two are best of friends and when Lucrecia was pregnant with Sephiroth, Gast stayed with her all the way through her term. She repaid that loyalty by stating Gast as next of kin to Sephiroth. Of course Sephiroth knows the truth but he still respects and loves the man dearly for what he's done for both him and his mum. 

Two sharp wraps to the door and Sephiroth entered without waiting for a response. Gesturing silently to Zack and Cloud to wait by the door, Sephiroth and Tseng approached the large, wooden desk and waited for the professor to return from the bookcase he's currently hanging from.  
Dusting off his trousers, Gast looked up, saw Sephiroth and immediately smiled before making his way over. 

“Hello Sephiroth. How's today going so far?”

Smiling softly, Sephiroth slightly bowed before responding. 

“Very well sir. Professor? If possible can i introduce you to two young men? I need your help in any matter.”

Frowning softly in understanding, Gast sat down on his chair while Sephiroth motioned Zack and Cloud to come over.  
Once they stood shoulder to shoulder with Tseng and Sephiroth respectively, Gast smiled softly at the pair before Sephiroth introduced them. 

“Professor Gast. This man here is Zack Fair and the blond is Cloud Strife. This young man is the one responsible for loelle's safety.”

Nodding in understanding, Gast gestured to the seats at the front of his desk and waited for Sephiroth to explain why they need his help. 

“I'm sure you know of the stabbing incident that happened four months ago?”

“Indeed i do. A young man was brutally beaten in the showers and was subsequently stabbed. The attacker's were never found.”

“Cloud here was the victim of that incident.”

Immediately hearing that, Gast leant forward. To keep the security of the victim intact, only the head teacher, professor Garren, Gillian Hewley and the first responders were aware of the identity. Because this happened when the campus was empty, the only inkling anyone got as to why the showers were closed and security was doubled was when they held an assembly. Not much was told other than an attack took place and the victim was touch and go. 

 

“....I see. I'm sorry to hear that. The investigation into this has unfortunately gone cold. Although it's still an active case, i'm not sure we'll ever find out who did this.”

Nodding in understanding, Cloud busied his hands with his school jumper and immediately Zack took one of Cloud's hands in his own in silent support and Gast was proud of the young man for doing so. He was pulled out of his musings when Sephiroth spoke up again.

“My apologies Sir, but that's not why we're here. Cloud is still being attacked. The first incident took place on the anniversary of the stabbing and another attack happened during the fair when Cloud was hit in the back of his head with a brick. The third attack happened earlier today. We know who's doing this, well the first and today's attacks, the one at the fair was a blindside offensive. Needless to say, the one's we are sure of,we have reported him. But today's attack was in retaliation of said report.”

“I understand. Who's the attacker?”

“Alex Robins sir.”

“Ahh. The meteor scholarship reciprocate. That is a fine mess, isn't it? Was he the one also behind the incident four months prior?”

“Cloud isn't sure sir, but most likely no. If he were? He would've finished what he started. I know that Alex is in a high position, but this isn't worth Cloud's life.”

“Sephiroth. I understand and i want to help. However, if what happened is in retaliation? Taking away the scholarship then expelling him would only anger him and this time? Well, i'm sure you get the point.”

Frowning as the repercussions were left unsaid, Sephiroth was about to speak up when Cloud's soft words hit Gast's ears first. 

“...So that's it then. I either report Alex more and get the crap beaten out of me again. Or, i let him get away with today's assault and hope that he leaves me be. Or alternatively, I confront him head on and hope he doesn't have any friends that share the same desire to hurt me. That, and the hope they don't carry blades or worse.”

Zack immediately stiffened hearing the defeat in Cloud's voice and before he could try and refute that, Sephiroth stood up, crouched down in front of Cloud, cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“No Cloud. None of that is an option. Even if i have to play as your bodyguard or be your shadow? I won't allow this to carry on.”

“That's just it Sephiroth. I appreciate that, i do. But, you won't be around all the time. Who's to stop them from meeting me in the hallways? Or in the bathrooms? Not to mention your leaving the academy in the next two years. If you start playing bodyguard and then leave? That'll cause whoever is doing this to think i needed protection and once that's gone? I'm as good as dead. And no, i'm not going to transfer out of the academy, that would make them think that they won. They won't beat me that way.”

Sephiroth was about to counter that when Gast spoke instead. 

“Unfortunately, young Strife here makes a very valid point. This isn't a win win situation. There is no right and wrong way to try and solve this. All the solutions have negative repercussions that we may not notice until it's too late. The best we can do is keep an eye on them both and try and limit their interactions.”

Zack wasn't happy about it and voiced it. 

“So, am i supposed to wait until i find Cloud's near lifeless body again or worse until we take action against Robins?!!”

“...Zack.. Remember who you are talking to..”

“It's alright Seph. Young Fair is angry, hurting and rightfully so. I don't fault his outburst here. So, you were the one who found young Strife?”

Frowning softly, Zack turned his attention to Cloud, wiped away his tears now that Sephiroth had let go of his face before he spoke, not taking his eyes off his distraught and frightened friend for a second. 

“Yeah i was. It was dumb luck that i was still on campus. If Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth weren't there also? Cloud wouldn't be here today. I can't go through that again. I can't sit back and watch as Cloud comes home with more wounds or worse. I can't… Not again.”

Nodding in understanding, Gast got up,walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it, all the while watching the blond slowly accept that there is nothing that can be done to help him. 

“I'm truly sorry Young man. I wish i can help, but these scenarios we can think of? The bad seem to outweigh the good. However, if you need an escape? Come here anytime. If Alex continues to harm you in anyway? We'll catalogue the injuries and we'll get the police involved.”

Smiling softly in gratitude, Cloud resounded himself to the fact that he'll be Alex and whoever else's punching bag until he graduates. Sephiroth, Tseng and Zack all said their thanks and their goodbyes and helped a numb Cloud back to class. 

Walking down the hallways and back to their respective classes, Cloud couldn't bring himself to care about any of this. He'll get attacked again, he'll have blood drawn from his skin again. Hell, he may even die this time around and Cloud just couldn't find it within himself to care. 

Sephiroth was annoyed. Annoyed that most of teachers were putting a cheque in front of a person's life and safety. He knew that Gast wasn't like that, that he wanted to help as much as they do, but what Cloud had mentioned was sadly true. There wasn't a way to deal with Robins without ramifications hitting Cloud. 

Zack was afraid for Cloud's life. Four months ago was more than an eye opener for him, his friend almost died that day. His mum always said that death isn't something to fear, so long as you have lived a good life? Death isn't so bad. And Zack knew that to be true, he lived with a big smile on his face and love pouring out of every bit of his well being. No, what really scared Zack was the fear that Cloud could end up dying alone and in pain. And he never wanted that for the blond - ever. 

Maybe what his mum and Angeal said was true, maybe he was falling for the blond. If anything, he knew that he loved Cloud as a friend. So it wouldn't be that much of a leap forward to become lover's. But right now, he has much bigger fish to fry. 

 

Right now, he has to make sure that Cloud is kept safe. 

He just hoped that no more drama comes his way. 

From any source. 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens so fast, it's hard to just stop for a minute..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> Thanks for your patience, i had to juggle extra hours and life.   
> Anyway, here's a new chapter for you all.   
> Enjoy and comments of any kind are always welcome!!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 10 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Tifa knew something was wrong the moment school ended and she saw the haunted look on his face. Clearly whatever plan that Sephiroth had didn't work and now Cloud is walking around as if he just doesn't care anymore. 

Tifa had just about reached him when Aerith came over, looped her arm in her own and pulled them off to another direction, all the while chatting excitedly about Tina's shop. 

“Hey, ready to go to the shop? I'm more excited than before to get the little pink number… Tifa? What's wrong?”

Sure enough, Tifa was staring at Cloud who had just walked out of the front school gate alone and that gave Tifa pause for thought. 

“Aer? Where's your boyfriend?”

Smiling sweetly, Aerith carries on as if nothing was wrong. 

“He's at practice. He said he'll be coming over to mine afterwards though. Why?”

Frowning softly, Tifa saw the last of Cloud's blond hair fade from her line of sight and instantly felt a weight drop into the pit of her stomach. But before she could do anything about it, Aerith turned them the opposite way and reluctantly Tifa can do nothing until this, in her opinion, pointless shopping trip is over with before she can go and see Cloud. 

 

Cloud just wanted to go home, hide in his bed and imagine a life without fear of going to school for the last time. He wasn't a typical blond, knew that the day he was stabbed was the day that changed everything.   
He was thrusted into the dark and dangerous reality of bullying. This was nothing new though, back in grade school, the nature of his hair gave him countless amount of abuse. Paint was thrown in his hair as was chewing gum, glue and glitter. But it was never as malicious as what he experienced once he entered the academy.   
Yes, he still caught flack about his hair, but it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. If anything, he retorted back with his own insults about his hair and damn, did it shut them up. They realised that whatever they may say about his hair? Cloud had probably heard it countless times before and that took the 'fun’ out of doing it. 

 

Then there was the ball which is two days away.   
The time of year when the students can forget about their education, mingle freely with their peers without time restraints and have fun. This was a celebration that merely served it's purpose of showing Cloud exactly how different and alone he really is. It didn't really matter that he's Tifa's date for the ball, in the end he was a substitute for her boyfriend who she wanted to go with but prior engagements came up.   
Cloud wanted someone to ask him to go with them, wanted someone who wanted him to go with them not as a replacement for someone else, but for the sole fact of him going with them. 

A buzzing in his pocket signalled a text message and stopping where he stood, Cloud pulled out his phone, opened the message and immediately his heart sunk to the floor. 

'hey it's Rude. I got confirmation that the wedding’s pushed back a day but i can't get hold of Tifa to let her know that i can go. Can you try for me? And thank you for offering to go with her instead.’

Typing out a quick affirmative, Cloud speed dialed Tifa and on the second ring, Tifa picked up. 

'Cloud!! Sorry i didn't catch up with you at the gate. You ok?’

Ignoring Aerith's questions thrown at Tifa or the tears that fell down his face, Cloud cleverly hid his sobs and got down to business in regards to this call. 

“That's alright, don't worry, listen, Rude texted me. Turns out that the wedding has been pushed back and he can make the ball afterall. He tried to get hold of you but failed. Give him a buzz to let him know.”

‘....Oh Cloud.. I made a promise to go with you, i was sure that Rude wouldn't be able to come. I feel so, so bad now. I'll just tell him that i'm going with you, he'll have to understand.’

Oh how Cloud wanted Tifa to do just that, but, it wasn't in Cloud's nature and he said so. 

“No Teef, it's a themed ball this time around. I wouldn't want to be the one to explain why i'm with you for Rude to stand on the sidelines. It's fine Tifa, go with him.”

‘.....I'm not happy about it Cloud. I wanted to go with you….. Now this?... Thank-you Cloud. I promise you i'll make it up to you. I better let Rude know then. You free tonight?’

This time, Cloud did lie, if only to ease Tifa's guilt a little. The last thing he needed was for Tifa to see the upset in Cloud's eyes. 

“No, mum came back and i want to spend some time with her. Sorry Teef.”

'No, don't apologise Cloud. I'll come over later then. Bye.’

“Bye”. And with that sorted out, Cloud put his phone back in his pocket and took a longer route back home, knowing full well that his mum will have a fit when she sees his reddened eyes but currently he couldn't care less about it. 

 

Meanwhile back at Tina's, Tifa had phoned Rude as agreed and he was happy that he got to go, however, Tifa ripped him a new one when she told him that for the first time in their lives? She broke her word to Cloud and immediately Rude felt remorseful and decided to stay at home on the day but Tifa threatened violence if he didn't turn up on the day, stating that she didn't hurt Cloud intentionally just for Rude to play M.I.A. Although still upset, Rude agreed and also gave his word to make it up to Cloud too. 

A small tap on her shoulders signalled Aerith's return from paying for her items and immediately seeing the frown on Tifa's face decided to ask about it. 

“You ok? Did something happen?”

“It's Rude. He's able to go to the ball afterall.”

“That's great!! Why are you upset then?”

“Because i asked Cloud to come with me instead and now? Cloud's going to show up alone and it's all my fault.”

Nodding sadly in understanding, Aerith sat down and took Tifa's hand in her own. Because the ball is falling on a school day, attendance was mandatory. It counterbalanced the lack of education that fell on the day. Despite her worries about Cloud stealing Zack away, Aerith never wanted any pain of any kind to befall Cloud. Guess that's going to happen now…. 

Helping Tifa up, Aerith invited her over and immediately made plans to help cheer her up. Of course the obvious would be to get Cloud a temporary date for the evening, but that could be construed as a pity thing and Cloud deserves so much better. 

 

Cloud barely got his front door shut when Andrea came over and pulled him into a warm hug. 

“Oh my baby!! How's the head? And what's wrong? Your eyes are red.”  
Cloud knew better than to lie to his mum.   
But, he also knew that he didn't want her to be upset for him, so he told a little white lie to cover himself with. 

“I'm ok mum. Really, my eyes are red 'cause i’m getting a headache and i was rubbing them to ease the pressure.”

Smiling softly in understanding, Andrea allowed Cloud to go upstairs and unwind before dinner is ready.   
Entering his room, Cloud threw his backpack down, sat on the edge of his bed, took his shoes off and climbed backwards so that his back hit the wall behind him. 

Before he could even dwell more, his phone went off and immediately Cloud saw Zack's name flash up. Usually seeing it would make him smile but right now? He just wanted to be left alone and so lazily he answered the phone with the logic of the sooner he deals with this? The quicker he can be left alone. 

“Hello.”

'hey buddy!! You ok, sound tired?’

“I'm alright, just a headache. What's up?”

'Aerith called, saying that Rude is free to go to the ball now. Cloud?...’

“Don't. Don't start with the 'sorry's or the guilt ok? I was only ever a substitute for Rude. I'll be fine on my own, it's nothing unusual for me.”

'That's just it Cloud, you shouldn't be alone. It not fair on you.’

“Nothing ever is. Look Zack? I'm getting a migraine and dinner is almost ready. Let it go, i don't care anymore.”

‘...Cloud? Don't be like that… please? You know i will always be there for you. Always.’

“News flash Zack? You can't be for this. I meant what i said, i don't care. Just, just let it go, i'll see you there.”  
And with that, Cloud hung up on Zack for the first time.   
He had enough of the well meaning sympathy, understanding and pity. None of that will change the fact that Cloud's going alone. 

 

 

Two days passed and the ball was here.   
Everyone looked amazing in various designs of dresses in different colours and length.   
Cloud was sitting on the beach inside wearing a navy blue suit paired with a pale blue tie and white shirt. He really didn't want to dress up for no reason but, rules are rules and this wasn't worth getting detention over. 

Yuffie had just entered and immediately seeing Cloud, ran over, sat down beside him and spoke softly to him. 

“Hey, you look great, we are dancing tonight.”  
Smiling softly in gratitude, Cloud leaned against the wall and softly began to speak. 

“I don't think that's a good idea Yuff. It's a couple theme tonight. Meaning all couples will be on the floor all evening.”

“Tifa won't mind switching with me.”

“No, but Rude might.”

“He's coming?!! But i thought… Cloud? Who you with?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Cloud saw Zack come in with Aerith dressed in baby pink and looking amazing before he spoke.   
“No-one. Rude was able to attend so i'm not needed. Oh don't look at me like that Yuff, i'm gonna get that ad nauseum. Please? Don't worry about me and enjoy yourself.”

Yuffie wanted to retaliate but Zack and Aerith came over and before Zack could even usher a syllable, Cloud raised a hand up and spoke. 

“Don't Zack, i already told Yuffie this. I only came 'cause Tifa needed someone to come with and now that Rude is free? I'm redundant in that respect. The only reason i decided to show up is because i don't particularly want to spend my Saturday in detention. So ignore me and enjoy your evening.”

Zack was about to speak up when Tifa came in and Cloud stood up to greet her half way. 

Dressed in midnight blue with silver studs dotted over the dress, Tifa hugged Cloud tightly and whispered into his ear. 

“I'm sorry Cloud. I'm, so so sorry.”

Laughing it off, Cloud pulled away, studied Tifa before he spoke. 

“You look amazing tonight Teef. It's a shame i can't show you off tonight!!”

Laughing softly, Tifa kissed Cloud's check while Reno and Rude approached, seeing this as his excuse for leaving, Cloud handed over Tifa to Rude and excused himself. He needed to get away before he drowned in their sadness for him. 

 

It took a while but finally made it outside.  
Sighing heavily, Cloud took his suit jacket off, placed his tie in his pocket and sat down. The teacher's standing by can see the students so they can't exactly call him up for truancy. 

Breathing out a little bit, Cloud looked around seeing all the couples gathering together and felt even worse than when he was in the main hall. 

“Cloud?”  
Great, Cloud thought he was home free. No such luck, Mack was here too.

“You alright? I thought you were with Miss Lockhart tonight?”

“Change of plans. Her boyfriend was able to come. And before you ask? No sir, mum doesn't know and i want to keep it that way.”

Frowning at that, Mack was about to speak up when another teacher called him over and reluctantly Mack had to go. 

“Very well then. But Cloud? You know i will help you, any way i can.”

Nodding in gratitude, Cloud was left alone for a few minutes more. 

Back in the hall, the others were really trying to enjoy themselves but the image of Cloud walking away was replaying over and over again. Well, with the exception of Aerith. 

Cloud made his point when he said he was fine and although she felt for him, she refused to allow his misery to spoil her evening and she made it her personal mission to make Zack focus on her and her alone. 

The other's were really struggling to do as Cloud had suggested and before they made up their minds to go and find him? The doors shut which meant that they were now stuck in here until it ends.   
And Cloud couldn't come back.   
Similar to the travelling theatre, it kept the traffic down and ensured the safety of the students. There were teachers standing outside though, so this was another level of security. 

 

Cloud had saw the doors close which meant that the ball had started and that meant he could go home now. The teacher's marked his presence down so they can't fault him from leaving early.   
Mind made up, Cloud stood up and before he could move one foot? Sephiroth and his gang arrived.   
While the ball was for all the students, the seniors were separated from the juniors and were allowed more freedom. 

Seeing Cloud, Genesis smirked without malice and approved of his attire. 

“Wow dear blond, don't you look dapper this evening. Where's miss Lockhart? Running fashionably late?”

Smiling softly, Cloud waited till the other's had arrived and decided to get the worry altogether out of the way than dragging it out. 

“No, she's inside the hall. Rude was able to attend. I was just about to head home actually.”

Frowning at that, Sephiroth approached and made his feelings known. 

“You shouldn't waste the night away Cloud. I know a lady that would love to dance with someone tonight.”

Smiling at the offer, Cloud shook his head before he spoke. 

“I appreciate that Sephiroth, i do. But i may make it awkward for everyone to see a junior dance with a senior. I am grateful for your concerns but no offence? I got an earful from my friends, i don't need it from you guys too.”

Hearing that, Genesis gently pulled Cloud into a warm hug before letting go and softly spoke to him. 

“You make my soul sad Cloud. But i also understand what you mean. We'll let you go then and we'll deal with the teacher's too. Would you like an escort back?”

“That's ok, everyone is inside so the chance of me getting beaten up is low. I'm fine and thank you anyway.”

And with that, Cloud said his goodbyes and headed to the park. There was no way he could go home now, so he'll hang around, maybe go to the diner also. 

 

Angeal looked at the hall housing the others and Genesis picked up on it and slumped against him in a show of understanding.   
This evening was supposed to be fun for all of them, so how come Cloud's friends allowed Cloud to just leave like that?

They knew that most likely Cloud told them not to worry, but still, a real friend would badger him until he gives. Until he stays. They guessed it didn't work that way anymore.. 

The diner was the main hangout for the academy kids and as such they would be expecting them to come over once the ball ended, just like always.   
Cloud entered, looked around at the decorations and immediately decided to get the take out option.   
A young, blond came over and immediately she smiled at Cloud and his attire. 

“Look at you. Look at you, that's a piece of work right in front of me. Why you here and not at the ball sweetheart?”

Smiling softly, Cloud approached the owner. The highwinds were a crazy bunch but were respected and known.   
It didn't hurt that they had a little sweet spot for Cloud. Making up his mind of what he wants, Cloud gave his order and settled Shera's question. 

“Hamburger set and a banana milkshake to go please. And i was at the ball but left. I was a stand in for someone but they were able to come. So, i'm heading home.  
I'm fine Mrs highwind. Honestly.”

Frowning softly, Shera declared that she'll treat the man to his meal and Cloud thanked her earnestly. Five minutes later and idle chat and with a promise to come back soon, Cloud said his goodbyes.   
With his supper in hand, Cloud headed home. 

His mum was about to turn the TV channel over when her son came in and immediately sat down beside her. 

“Cloud? Welcome home, but why are you here?”

Smiling softly, Cloud gave his mum his fries, dug into his burger, swallowed his mouthful before answering the question. He wasn't going to lie about it, there wasn't any point. 

“Rude was able to attend so i came home. It's alright, Professor Garren knows and Genesis is going to hash it out with the teacher's. Mum? I love you, i do but for tonight, lay off the 'poor Cloud’ routine. I had it up to here from my friends. So, no more.”

Nodding in understanding, Andrea pulled Cloud closer, wrapped them up in a blanket and watched TV. 

 

Three hours later, Cloud was calling it a night and Andrea decided to see him up.   
Watching Cloud put his suit back on it's hanger, Andrea sat on the bed and nearly jumped out of her skin when Cloud's phone vibrated loudly on his bedside table. Laughing softly at his mum, Cloud swapped their duties, with Andrea taking care of his suit which allowed Cloud to answer the phone.   
He didn't even bother to check the caller ID and happily spoke. 

“Hello.”

'Cloud!! Where are you?!! We're heading to the highwinds diner.’

Immediately hearing Zack's happy voice, Cloud slumped in on himself and immediately all traces of happiness he had disappeared and it showed when he replied. 

“I'm at home. I guess that the ball is over now then.”

‘...Yeah. Yeah it is.. Cloud?..I'm sorry..’

“Don't Zack. I'm not surprised, but it took you guys six hours to realise that i'm not around? You all could've maybe asked around about me.. You know what? It's nothing ok? Sorry to sound short with you i'm just tired and getting a headache. I'll see you all at school tomorrow. Night Zack. Give my regards to the other's too.”

Without waiting for a response, Cloud hung up and immediately turned his phone off. He didn't want to have the same conversation with six other people. 

Looking up, Cloud immediately saw the look on his mum's face and tried to ease her worries. 

“It's fine mum. I'm just going to have to endure the lectures i know i'm going to receive as well as listen to Aerith gloat about how much fun they all had.   
Don't worry, i haven't lost any of my friends. I don't think.”

That line of conversation really didn't help but fortunately the doorbell rang and Cloud took this moment to excuse himself and answer it. 

Opening the door, Cloud was surprised to see Tifa and Zack standing there and immediately gestured them inside. 

Without even waiting for Cloud to turn around, Zack gave him a lecture. 

“Don't ever assume that i didn't go looking for you Cloud. I tried but no-one knew where you went. I tried Cloud, both me and Tifa Did.”

“How long?”

“Sorry?”

“How long did it take before you asked about me? How long did it take for you to realise that i wasn't just going to sit around on my own and watch as you and everyone else have fun? Maybe you would've asked me to join in and i will never know that. But seriously, did you honestly expect me to just sit there and watch?”

‘.......’

“Yeah, that's what i thought too.”

Immediately Tifa pulled Cloud into a warm hug and for once, Cloud pulled away. 

“Cloud?”

“It's not You Teef, it's never you. But right now? All i see and feel is my best friends taking six hours to remember me. I see a guy who's girlfriend was probably relieved i wasn't there to ruin her night. And a lovely young lady who chose me as a mere substitute for her boyfriend who actually turned up. I know what i said, know that i didn't mind any of this, knew that i asked you to go. But now? I want to be selfish. I want someone to come and ask me out, to not have to worry if i'm enjoying myself.   
I deserve to walk hand in hand with someone who isn't a friend of mine.   
But most of all? I don't want to wake up and the first thing that comes to mind is not what's for breakfast. But where is the next attack coming from and who's going to do it.   
All of what i mentioned? None of you two can give that to me.”

Running a hand through his hair, Cloud looked at his clearly upset friends and smiled softly with tears down his face before turning away and heading back to his room. Andrea was sitting on the top step and having heard all of that? Had decided to come down and speak to the now crying Tifa and the angry Zack who was wiping away his own tears. 

“Cloud told me why he came home early. Told me that you all were going to give him the sympathy treatment but ultimately? He left, didn't he?   
My boy is as stubborn as they come.   
I get it, i do and i appreciate the effort you took to come here tonight. But truthfully? I think it did more harm than good. He'll sleep on it, you two will as well and come tomorrow? You'll both most likely apologise for all of this which in turn will cause more damage. Cloud doesn't need to be told twice that he was correct in his assumptions about the ball.   
I don't particularly care for the customs of the ball and the security of it, i care for my son walking around in the middle of the night wondering why he doesn't have anyone of his own. I care about seeing my baby meeting someone and having silly crushes and maybe a serious romance too. I care for him coming home unscathed. Come, i'll drop you two home, the damage is done.”

And with that, Andrea picked up her car keys gestured to the door but Zack stood still and spoke up through his sobs. 

“Aunty Andy? Let me stay tonight? Please? I need, no WANT to let Cloud know that he's wrong about some things. Please? I promise i won't hurt him more. Please?”

Looking at Zack, Andrea allowed him his request. She like Lisa, who was fond of Cloud, she has a soft spot for this young man and could hardly fault him. 

“Ok. I'll get your mum to pack a stay over bag for you. Don't upset him more when i'm gone.”

Smiling in gratitude, Zack nodded enthusiastically and nodded to Tifa that he'll make this right for the three of them.   
And Tifa for once, trusted him to do just that. 

 

Zack could hear Cloud's heavy breathing that came with the territory of crying and knew that he was the one responsible for it. Holding his breath for two seconds then releasing it, Zack gave two sharp wraps to his door and waited for permission.   
Once he heard it, Zack softly smiled and entered. He saw the look on Cloud's face the moment he crossed past the door jamb and Zack surmised that Cloud thought it was his mum. 

“Hey. Your mum is taking Tifa home and i was given permission to stay tonight with you. I know that i'm intruding here and i'm sorry ‘bout that. Can we talk? Like we used to do when we were younger?”

Smiling softly at the memory of what Zack had said, Cloud pulled himself up and gestured to his side and instantly Zack knew what to do. Pulling off his suit jacket, his bow tie and shoes, Zack crawled up by Cloud's side, pulled the throw back over them both and turned his phone off. 

“Aerith doesn't know you're here, does she?”

“Nope and she doesn't need to. I don't answer to her, i answer to my mum, your mum and you Cloud. I've known you so much longer than Aer, is it really surprising that i came here?”

“Not really, but Aerith was going on about the fancy underwear she brought just for tonight and whatever.”

Laughing softly, Zack merely shrugged his shoulders before he spoke.   
“Maybe. But that was her choice, not mine. If she was expecting something out of it? She should've said so upfront.”

Humming in response, Cloud hung over his bed, pulled out two bottles of water from his mini fridge and handed over one to Zack. Thanking him, Zack watched in amusement as Cloud carried on rummaging around and Zack couldn't hold back anymore, he had to know what he was doing. 

“Buddy, what are you doing?”

Grunting, Cloud was wiggling around and Zack had to hold his legs some he wouldn't fall off. Laughing a little which made Zack thoroughly enjoy the action, Cloud came back up, handed over a photo album before sitting up, opening his bottle up, taking a sip before he spoke. 

“You made me remember what we were like when we were kids. It seems so long ago and yet, it feels like yesterday. You know?”

Smiling and nodding in agreement, Zack flipped through the pictures of when the two were younger. And not just those two, all of their friends. Aerith with pigtails and pink ribbons at the base of them. Tifa wearing a yellow summer dress with her hair up in a side ponytail. Reno sporting a red low base ponytail hanging on his left shoulder. Yuffie, with a longer hair do before she had it chopped off with a blue denim skirt and white t.shirt.   
And then there's Zack and Cloud.   
Both of their respective hairstyles back then were just as wild as they are now. Both sporting the local football team's jerseys and wearing blue jeans.   
It's hard to believe that this was taken when they all met each other in the second year of grade school. 

Flipping through various years and stages of them developing, Zack saw a trend in the pictures. Wherever Zack was leaning against Cloud's side or close to him, Aerith would immediately be by his side also. 

“Huh. Hey Cloud, did you notice how close Aer was to me in these pictures?”

Looking at what Zack had mentioned, Cloud looked at said picture that Zack pointed out and immediately Cloud began to laugh. 

“Zack!!! How can you not noticed that?!! Why do you think that Aerith always gave me mini glares when we were younger?!!”  
Laughing full blown, Cloud laid back as Zack watched on in amusement.   
This is how things are supposed to between them. No arguing, no talks about Cloud's well being or attacker's. And more so, no mention of a girlfriend who wasn't happy with the closeness of her boyfriend and his best friend. 

 

Andrea came back ten minutes afterwards and upon hearing her son laughing, Andrea couldn't help but be glad she allowed Zack to stay. Putting her keys down, Andrea headed up the stairs and knocked on the door in warning of coming in before she entered Cloud's room. Cloud was laying spread eagle on the bed with his calves resting on Zack's own. Zack himself was sitting upright with the album in his lap, looking up at Andrea, Zack smiled softly at her before he spoke. 

“Hey Aunty Andy. Did everything go well with my mum?”

“Yes and your mum told me to tell you to behave and that i have authority to put you in the garden if necessary.”

Hearing that, two things happened at once. Firstly, Zack started spluttering about the fact that he's not a dog. The second thing was that Cloud fell into another fit of laughter and almost choked, to which Zack softly laughing himself helped Cloud up and gave him his bottle of water to help. 

Noticing the time, Andrea reluctantly told the pair to get some sleep. Saying their good-night's to one another, Andrea left the pair to get some sleep. 

 

Getting ready for bed, Zack re-entered Cloud's room and saw that he had moved to his window sill and with a blanket in hand, headed over, wrapped said blanket around Cloud's shoulders and spoke softly to him. 

“You alright?”

“Mmm, a bit sore. My scar's playing up, the season is changing.”

Sure enough, looking at Cloud's in room thermometer, the temperature had dropped by two degrees. Looking at Cloud who was rubbing at his old wound, Zack gently pulled Cloud's hand away and softly began to massage the skin himself while he spoke to him. 

“It's funny, you feel ashamed by this when in reality? None of this is your fault Cloud. You survived the attack Cloud, why can't you allow that to sink in?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Cloud saw the rain that was beginning to fall and whispered against the patter of the water hitting the roof and pavement. 

“That's just it Zack. If i did die then? Then all of this wouldn't be happening at all. Don't get me wrong, i will always be grateful to you for saving me. But, i can't shake this off. I can't.”

Smiling softly in understanding, Zack gently gripped Cloud's wrist and pulled him back to his bed and guided themselves in. 

 

Watching Cloud take the blanket off his shoulders, Zack, once he knew that Cloud was settled pulled Cloud into a warm hug before murmuring against his temple. 

“I'll make it stick to your mind Cloud. You'll see.”

And with that, Cloud sniffed back a sob and allowed himself to sleep. 

And all Zack could do was smile softly, massage the back of Cloud's skull and headed to sleep himself. 

One day, he will get Cloud to believe him. 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It moves forward, always forward. Not once looking back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!
> 
> I'm still here, sorry for the late update, my documents decided they're no longer wanted and Froze up when i opened them... Then they deleted themselves. My system overheated... Don't ask, me and technology aren't very good friends...   
> Anyway, thanks for your patience in this and your time to read this also.   
> Here's a new chapter, enjoy!!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 11

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Thursday came with a heavy wind rattling the window sills, trees bashing their branches together violently and Zack's phone persistently vibrating on Cloud's bedside table. Hearing Zack grunt in disapproval, Cloud merely snorted before he gave up on sleeping for another ten or so minutes, got out of his bed, whacked Zack over the head with his pillow and headed to the shower to get himself ready. 

 

Zack had caught the pillow that Cloud had assaulted him with, smiled fondly that his sense of fun still existed before remembering his phone and answered whoever it was that was calling him. 

“Hello.”

'Zack. Morning, how are you?’

Aerith. It was always Aerith checking up on him. He honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do with Aerith's constant badgering and questions. Which always brought his mood down, especially now when he had a great start with Cloud. Realising that he had yet to answer her question, Zack schooled his voice to happiness and responded. 

“And a very good morning to you gorgeous. I'm alright, thanks for asking. Sorry 'bout yesterday. I needed to make sure Cloud was good. I'll see you at school?”

‘....Cloud huh? Fine, understood. We'll talk about it later on. See you in science then.’ 

And with that, Aerith hung up. Zack had the distinctive feeling that their so called 'talk’ would come down to an ultimatum between his best friend and his girlfriend.  
Looking up at when Cloud's ensuite bathroom door opened, Zack was about to speak up when Cloud spoke first. 

“I've caused trouble for you again, haven't i?”

“What?!! No, of course not Cloud!! But, i am in trouble with her. Don't worry, i'll see to it that you'll be kept out of any trouble she may give you. Now then, i smell your mum's amazing cooking and my belly is calling for food. Let's go!!!”

And with that, Zack ruffled Cloud's still damp, blond hair and headed for his own shower. Leaving behind a amused but still saddened Cloud to get his tie and shoes on and head for breakfast. 

 

“Zack. Morning, sleep ok?”

“Yes sir. Slept like a baby actually!!”

Laughing softly at that, Mack turned his attention back to his stepson who's was completely abusing his bacon and decided to leave him be for the time being. Cloud naturally closes down on himself if pushed or pressured or put on the spot.  
Sighing softly, Mack merely stroked Cloud's bangs away which caused Cloud to smile softly before Mack spoke up to his wife before he left for the academy. 

 

“Andrea? I'm going to be late tonight, but no more than an hour. You two, see you at gym.”  
Getting nods of acknowledgement from the boys and his wife, Mack left and headed to his car. Once the front door shut, Andrea pulled out a chair, poured herself a cup of tea before she spoke softly to the young men. 

“The ball was a success. No fighting or disturbances were reported. The only drawback was what happened last night when Cloud came home. I'm not very happy about it but i also know that you have always been good to Cloud. So, i will forgive this incident and your mum needn't know what had occurred. However, if it happens again Zack? I won't be so forgiving. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear Aunty. I promise you, i won't hurt Cloud intentionally, ever. I love him Aunty Andy, you know that.”

Smiling softly in agreement, Andrea got up, saw the boy's to the door with a kiss to each of their respective cheeks and watched them go. Hoping that Cloud will come home the same way he left.. 

 

“Your mum will always, ALWAYS treat me as your guard dog, won't she?”

Laughing full blown, Cloud tried to refute that claim when Sephiroth, Tseng, Angeal and Genesis spotted them and immediately before Angeal could give Cloud a warning, Genesis gently pulled Cloud into his arms, playfully glared at Zack simply because he could before he spoke to Cloud. All the while Ignoring the laughter from Sephiroth and Tseng, the groaning and apologies from Angeal and the spluttering that Cloud and he were having a meaningful conversation from Zack. 

And all Cloud could do was shyly wrap one of his own arms around Genesis's waist, who gently squeezed Cloud in acceptance and pride of his actions before Cloud softly spoke. 

“Erm, morning Gen. And good morning to you three as well. How are you all this morning?”

Being the dramatic man that he is, Genesis sighed exaggeratedly before he spoke. 

“It was lovely of course. Angeal had met me, we went to our café to meet Sephiroth and Tseng, bought a small bag of muffins and headed here. And just as i thought it couldn't get any better? I bump into this wonderfully sweet blond who doesn't see his worth. My dear Cloud, i am having a great morning.”

Smiling softly, Cloud nodded in acceptance when a hand carded through his hair and immediately Cloud stiffened up. Much to everyone's worry. Cloud picked up on this and explained himself. 

“I er. The day i got attacked, one of them grabbed hold of my hair, yanked at it the same time i was beaten up before i was stabbed…. I don't mind people touching my hair, i like it really. But if i don't see it coming?...”

Seeing that Cloud was struggling to finish, the owner of the hand, Sephiroth, merely stroked Cloud's bangs away from his face and softly spoke. 

“My apologies Cloud. It wasn't my intention to scare you, merely to check on your head wound. You shouldn't be in fear of constant attack, we'll help you feel safe with us. Agreed?”

Looking up, Cloud nodded in gratitude to which Genesis gently pulled Cloud closer and the gang carried on walking to the main gate. Seeing the looming, green gates, the gang slowed down to sign in with their ID cards when they saw Aerith and Tifa standing on the opposite side waiting for them. 

“I should've known that you had Cloud, Genesis!!!”

“But my dear miss Lockhart, he's mine to treasure also. Besides, he loves me, don't you blondie?”

“.....Erm, yeah, sure. I guess.”

And that, Genesis leveled up his dramatics. 

“You guess?!!! Well that's it then!!! Angeal darling? We are monopolising Cloud. Agreed?!!”

Laughing softly Angeal saved Cloud from more thearactics, got his and Cloud's ID cards, signed them both in and with a gentle hold on Cloud's wrist, made quick work to get to the main hall. Much to everyone's amusement. 

 

Every time the annual ball is hosted, the following day a school assembly is held. It's a way to get feedback from the students and also ideas for the future ones of which this generation's seniors are allowed to attend once they have left. That meant that even though Sephiroth and his gang are leaving in two years or staying on to employment here, they would still be around. As far as the other students know, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis have been approached to work here as in school tutors as soon as they're no longer students, the three have accepted the offer with a place in the in building college for Tseng, that's the only reason that Cloud has allowed himself to get attached to them, that and he genuinely likes them. 

 

And once, the teacher's signalled the head teacher's arrival and the hall fell silent. Head teacher Hojo was a small man but was well liked. He had an air of confidence around him but he was still approachable, for whatever reason. 

 

“Good morning midgar academy students. This year's ball theme was of 'heartbreakers and romance’, which was a huge success. It's this academy's goals to suit the needs of everyone that comes through our gates, our classrooms and our scholarships. Recent events have made changes to the academy. Violence is no longer tolerated here, no more violent attacks will happen here anymore.”

Hearing that, Cloud couldn't help but flinch, regardless of the fact that no-one knew who was stabbed that day, Cloud never liked being reminded of it. Discreetly, Sephiroth took Cloud's hand in his own and settled their limbs on his right thigh, and with a gentle squeeze to Sephiroth's hand in appreciation, they carried on listening to their head teacher. 

 

“We are an academy for the future, the future that belongs to each and every one of you here. We take pride in what we accomplish, take note of things that needed to be changed and above all else? We stand firm in our own personal beliefs, dreams and goals. The new term is upon us, let's make it as better as this one. Thank-you.”

And with that, The head teacher left the stage with a round of applause and the students left for their classes. 

 

“Can i put on record that school sucks!!!”

“Your record has been recorded Yuffie, although you say that all the time.”

“Bite me Reno.”

“Maybe later babe.”

While the pair were arguing back and forth, Cloud, Zack,Tifa and Aerith were merely walking and listening to them. 

It was always the same complaint about the misery of learning and repeating the routine the following day. In happens so much that the others just ignore it and pretend to relate to Yuffie's 'pain’.

Aerith had pulled back to a stop and Zack immediately caught onto why. 

“Hey guys, me and Aer are heading to the ice rink, see you in English.”

Tifa was staring at them in incredulity but before she could ask if there was something wrong, Cloud gently tapped her lower back and spoke for them. 

“Ok, sounds good. See you then.”  
And with a smile, Zack and Aerith left. 

“Cloud? Are they having troubles?”  
Shrugging his shoulders, Cloud merely smiled sadly which Tifa knew to be an expression of self blame and decided to let the matter go and with a nod to Yuffie and Reno, the four headed to English. 

Watching his teammates skate around on the ice, Zack smiled and waved as his team did the same before he looked at his girlfriend and spoke. 

“So, i take it that you want an explanation for yesterday then? I'll give you one but don't expect me to apologise for it.”

Gripping the railing, Aerith pushed her plait behind her and spoke, not once taking her eyes of the hockey team. 

“I know, you went to Cloud's. And honestly? I'm not that surprised about it. But Zack? When is your obsession with him going to end? When he's seriously injured or worse? I truly understand and i couldn't be more proud of you for staying at Cloud's side and helping him heal. But, he needs to grow on his own. The world is a lot bigger and scarier than here and you won't always be there for him.”

Sighing heavily, Zack scratched the back of his head, turned back to his team before he responded.

“So, you think i'm his babysitter then?”

“What?!! No Zack!!.. I..”

“You know, it's been bugging me for a while now and finally i realised something. You're jealous of Cloud? Aren't you? I really can't see why though. But Cloud is truly a wonderful person who i truly admire. So maybe it's not so far off. He figured it out though, that you have issues with him and he blames himself for it. A fault that lies solely on you Aer. I told him this and i'm sure i told you too, but i refuse to choose between you two for i know who i'm siding with.”

Smiling sadly, Aerith gave Zack a kiss, their last kiss as a couple before she left. Zack knew better than to go after her or even try and explain himself. In time they'll be able to become friends again, but right now? It's a time to mourn what once was a strong relationship. They will heal, and when it happens? They'll be better for it. 

 

English came and went with little fuss. And when it came to lunch, Zack dragged Cloud away, they needed to talk before everyone else becomes involved. 

 

“Zack? What's going on? What's wrong?”

“Me and Aer have broken up.”

Immediately hearing that, Cloud lost all colour in his face and immediately began shaking. 

“Zack!! What are you thinking?!! Go and make up with her!”

“Cloud… please calm down. I told you before that this has nothing to do with you. Trust me, ok?” And with that, Zack smiled brightly, ruffled Cloud's hair before heading back to lunch. Turning around to see if Cloud was following, Zack was about to speak up when Cloud beat him to it. 

“It's alright Zack. Go on ahead, i'll catch up with you in a minute or two.”

Nodding albeit with worry, Zack smiled softly before doing just that. 

Heading to the closest bathroom, Cloud looked at his reflexion before seeing someone approach with a hockey stick. He recognised one of them as a teammate of Zack's and before he could even speak, the player smashed his stick into the mirror and immediately Cloud recoiled into himself. 

“What the hell?!!! What's your problem?!!”

“So your Cloud Strife. You're the one who made our boy Zack break up with Aerith? That's just not right.”

“Aerith? You saw her?!! Please tell me where she is, i can get them back together again!!”

Before he could get up again, One of the player's, who Cloud remembered was called Jacob, swung the stick straight into Cloud's ribs and immediately Cloud went down, coughing up blood as a result. 

Sneering at the blond, Jacob merely ordered his team to leave, not however without a parting word to Cloud. 

“See to it that it's done. If not? Some internal bruising will be the last of your worries.”

Wincing at the burning pain, Cloud slumped backwards, bit down onto his wrist to stop his sobs being heard and cried. This wasn't fair, he told Zack not to do this, to stay with Aerith because it made them both incredibly happy, and this was his reward?

He was angry with Zack for not listening to him in the first place and even for this. But, Cloud also knew that Zack would never have allowed this attack to take place if he were here. 

 

“....So, what's so bad about that?!!”

Hearing Genesis's voice, Cloud couldn't help but sob harder, which in turn caused Genesis to hear that and immediately he saw Cloud. 

“Shit!! Cloud!!! What happened?!!”  
Genesis didn't even bother waiting for Cloud to answer as he was pulled gently into his arms where he sobbed more openly. 

 

“Shhh. Shhh my darling blond, it's alright. Sephiroth? I found our young friend here. He requires some help.”

Hearing that, Sephiroth calmly strolled in and seeing the broken man in Genesis's arms and some blood on the floor as well as the broken mirror, Sephiroth frowned hard and questioned Cloud.

“What happened here? Cloud? Who hurt you?” Kneeling down beside the pair, Sephiroth placed a hand on top of Cloud's head and carded his fingers through now sweaty, blond hair and waited patiently for Cloud to answer

 

“I, i don't want you to get involved. Please, let it go?”

Hearing that, Genesis was about to refute that when Sephiroth shook his head in warning before he spoke up instead. 

“We can't Cloud. This is serious enough as it is. But, it became our problem when blood was drawn from you again. I won't be intimidated by any of this. So please Cloud? Let me help you? Who hurt you just now?”

Looking at Genesis who merely smiled softly in encouragement, Cloud winched as he wiped away some of his tears before Genesis took over and softly thanked him before he looked at Sephiroth who merely nodded in patience and whispered his answer. 

“Jacob Wilson. He, Aerith and Zack broke up just now and they must of seen Aerith upset or something. They er, they wanted me to get them back together or else. They think that i was the one who caused the relationship to end. Maybe they're correct…”

“NO my darling blond, Zack and Aerith made that choice, not you. I refuse to allow you to take responsibility of something that was beyond your control.  
Enough of that, Cloud? What did Wilson hit you with and where?”

“My ribs. He smashed the mirror and my side with his hockey stick. Please, don't tell Zack? He'll go after them, not to mention he'll lose his sports degree too. Please?”

Looking at Genesis who merely nodded in agreement, Sephiroth gently helped Cloud up and with Genesis holding one of Cloud's arms, Sephiroth took the other and reassured him. 

“Ok Cloud, your correct about Zack. We won't tell Zack who did this. But, we'll let him know that you were hurt again, he deserves to know that much.”

Grunting in pain, Cloud slumped backwards and immediately Genesis and Sephiroth carefully pulled Cloud into their hold and slowly headed to Gillian's office

 

“Cloud? What happened this time? I don't like seeing you here constantly. Well, not in this state. Who did this?”  
Cloud wasn't in any state to answer her question and so Sephiroth answered for him. 

“Mr Strife here was attacked with a hockey stick. I'm not sure if he has any broken ribs but he did spit up some blood.”

Frowning immediately, Gillian nodded to the bed and carefully Genesis and Sephiroth helped Cloud up and laid him down. Cloud couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth and immediately Genesis took one of Cloud's hands, wiped away his tears and sweat and eased his discomfort as much as he could. 

“Easy there my dear Cloud, miss Gillian here is going to help you. I have the utmost faith in my future mother in law.”

“Oh, so you're planning on marrying my son then, Mr Rhapsodos?”

Looking affronted, Genesis acted mortally wounded which caused Cloud to snort in amusement and inadvertently caused more pain and for Sephiroth to glare at Genesis for hurting the blond more so. Gillian merely laughed and gently helped Cloud out of his tops to check his ribs. 

Immediately, Gillian saw the massive bruise on his side and went to get some ice and a mild sedative. 

“I can't do anything about that, i don't see any swelling so i know no bones are broken. But i can help you with the pain. I'm going to put you to sleep. Sephiroth? Can you alert professor Gast of Cloud's absence from classes? And get Zack too. Cloud is going to need help getting home. As well as a friend.”

Nodding in confirmation, Sephiroth placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder and smiled softly to which Cloud reciprocated before the drugs took effect. 

“Gen? Can you stay here until i return?”

“Like i'm going anywhere.”

Smirking at Genesis, Sephiroth took his leave. 

“How could anyone hurt Cloud? It blows my mind. Gen? Do you know who did this?”

Nodding grimly, Genesis gently carried on stroking Cloud's hair before he spoke softly. 

“Jacob Wilson, head of the ice hockey team and Zack's captain. He mustn't know. If Zack were to know who did this?? He'll flip out on him and lose his degree.”

Nodding in understanding, Gillian began to examine Cloud properly now that he's asleep. 

 

It didn't take long for Sephiroth to locate the class that Zack was in and with two gentle knocks to the door, Sephiroth entered and waited for the professor to give him his attention. 

“Mr Crescent, to what do i owe your visit here?”

“Forgive the intrusion professor Styne, may i borrow Mr Fair please?”

Looking up, Zack looked utterly confused but when his teacher nodded in acceptance, Zack ignored the looks Tifa gave and headed out. Sephiroth didn't say a word until they were heading to the other building site of the academy. 

 

“I need to know that no matter what i tell you, you'll keep your head. Agreed Zack?”

“Yeah, sure. But what's going on Seph?”  
“Cloud's been attacked again. He was injured with a hockey stick. I'm aware of who done it but i refuse to tell you.”

Stopping temporarily, Zack looked up at Sephiroth who merely stopped as well, nodded in understanding of his feelings and softly spoke. 

“He's fine Zack, Miss Hewley has knocked him out as he was in a considerable amount of pain. I doubt he'll be returning to class but i also know that He'll need someone with him. We'll alert professor Garren too but for now? He needs a friend. Come, they're waiting for us.”

Nodding numbly, Zack followed subdued and once the hospital wing came to view, Zack saw Genesis sitting beside an unconscious Cloud, holding his hand. 

“Mr Fair, i assume my dear Sephiroth has informed you of Cloud's condition?”

“....Yeah. Yeah he did, Genesis? Who hurt Cloud? Tell me.”

“So what? You can go after him and lose your scholarship and sports degree? Absolutely not!! Cloud's right, he may be hurt but he values your education more than vengeance. You'll stay here until he's awake, Professor Garren will come and take Cloud home in twenty minutes time when the lessons change. I'll get your notes for your class so you won't miss anything. Your job right now is to stay here, Cloud's going to be in a bad way and he'll need something to look forward to.”

And with that sorted, Genesis stood up, pulled the cover over Cloud's form and left. Gillian had witnessed the whole thing and gently explained the situation better than Genesis and Sephiroth did to Zack. 

“The hockey stick didn't break any bones but the force of the attack did cause some internal bruising. He also coughed up some blood, but i think that may have been from when he was hit and he bit the inside of his mouth. Zack? I'm aware of how close you two are, but Sephiroth and Genesis are correct, no good will come of you attacking Cloud's attacker's. The last thing Cloud needs is to lose his friend to jail. Ok?”

Nodding slowly, Zack took Cloud's hand into his own and Gillian left to fill out some paperwork for Cloud's absence of school. 

 

It took another twenty minutes before Cloud awoke from the sedative and the first thing he saw was Zack's worried face and immediately Cloud began to cry anew and all Zack could do was gently pick him up and ease the sobs. 

“Don't cry Cloud, c'mon i'm here now. It's alright buddy, i gotcha.”

Pulling away slightly, Cloud looked at Zack who's gave him the biggest smile he could muster considering the circumstances and helped Cloud up. 

“Zack? Please reconsider getting back with Aer, she deserves to be happy, you both do.”

Frowning, Zack gently cupped Cloud's face and gently interrogated his friend. 

“What has Aerith got to do with this here? Cloud, tell me what happened. I don't need to hear who did this to you as i know why i shouldn't. But please, tell me what you meant by me going back to Aerith.”

“.....”

“Cloud?”

“They saw her. They saw Aerith upset and surmised that i was the reason for you two breaking up and… they came after me and… please, go back to her?”

“Cloud?”  
Immediately, Mack had entered and having already heard what Cloud told Zack, easily pieced the remaining bits together. 

“They threatened you with more violence if Zack didn't reconcile with Miss Gainsborough. Right Cloud?”

Looking between the two, Zack saw Cloud falling even further apart and immediately pulled Cloud into his arms and murmured against his temple. 

“Shhh. No more Cloud, it's done, we know enough. Take a breather, i've got you. Do you need your meds?”  
Nodding that he did, Zack subtlety nodded to Mack who heard and headed for Cloud's bag that he brought up with him and got his medication out.   
Gillian had returned and gave Mack is absence forms, thanking her, Mack pocketed the letter and spoke to Zack. 

“Alright then, Zack? I won't be able to help Cloud breathe and drive, will you come with us? I'll make arrangements for you to have notes of the classes you miss.”

Nodding in confirmation, Zack helped Cloud up and the trio headed to the car park. On the way, Cloud took his meds and as soon as they entered the car, Cloud fell asleep and immediately Zack took Cloud's head and leant it against his chest. 

Fifteen minutes later and getting Cloud out of his school uniform like they had way too much sugar, Zack had Cloud tucked up against him on the couch and had back to back cartoons on as a way to keep the atmosphere light. Cloud had begun to fade in and out of consciousness and Zack was picking up on when Cloud was with him and when he wasn't. 

“You need me to get you anything? Food? Drink?”

“.....Just… just this. And…. No more attacks….”

Smiling sadly, Zack gently wrapped his arm around his shoulders and spoke softly against Cloud's scalp. 

“I'll stay here with you. I don't think i can help with the attacker's until we know who's doing this. But, i will always try to keep you safe. Although, i'm not doing a great job right now.”

“Is 'nough. I…. It's 'nough Zack. Thank-you.”  
And for once, Zack merely nodded in agreement, for he had nothing to add to what has been said. 

Andrea and Lisa had received calls from the academy in regards to what had happened and immediately came home today Andrea's house to see for themselves. Zack had heard the key entering the lock and before Andrea could say a word, Zack smiled sadly and whispered. 

“Hi mum, Aunty. He's ok, a bit banged up and he's taken some of his meds but he's ok.”

Sighing in relief, Andrea entered from the doorway, shut the door behind her and went to the kitchen while Lisa went over to the pair on the couch. Sitting down beside Cloud's head, Lisa looked at her son before she spoke softly. 

“I think it may be for the best if Cloud left the academy, at the very least the attacks will stop. We would prefer him to stay but, this is spiralling out of control. Zack? Talk to me baby.”

Zack wasn't really paying much attention to his mum or her words. Moreover, he was thinking about the attacker and the method of the attack. 

“It was someone on the hockey team. Only the player's have access to the equipment.”

Lisa could see the gears turning in her son's head and before she could ask, Mack entered and stopped that line of conversation. 

“We have the person in the teacher's office. Zack? This matter has been resolved. You'll leave it alone. Understood?”

Zack wanted to retaliate, wanted to argue that even though the attacker is most likely to be expelled, they have friends and these friends will seek vengeance for it. Before he could counter Professor Garren, Cloud surprisingly answered in his stead. 

“Zack? Please don't go after them. It's being dealt with, leave it be. If not for yourself then me, please?”

Looking down at Cloud, Zack gently helped him to sit up and gestured to his bedroom where Cloud nodded in agreement. Excusing themselves, the boys left the adults to wonder why they went abruptly. 

 

Once the door was shut, Zack sat down slowly next to Cloud and immediately Cloud hugged him which Zack easily reciprocated. Carding his fingers through his hair, Zack waited until Cloud pulled back before he spoke again. 

“Cloud. What's going on What's really going on here?”  
Shrugging his shoulders, Cloud just leant backwards when Zack cupped his face and caressed his nose with the tip of his own. Before Cloud could ask why Zack was doing this, Zack's lips ghosted over his own before they actually kissed. Stiffening immediately, Cloud was about to pull back when Zack did first and spoke against his lips. 

“Your not a rebound here Cloud. This? Right now I want this, WANT you. Please?”

“We can't not right now. It's fine for you to say that, but at school? They'll easily say that i made you cheat on Aerith. I don't want that to be used against you Zack. And, if it were to end? I'll be on my own. Again.”

“No Cloud, i wouldn't hurt you, you know that. And this thing we have that i just started? I can see it lasting years and years. I already love you, so this is just natural to me. But, i see where you're coming from and so i'll wait. I'll wait until you are ready for us to be together this way. I also won't treat you any differently. That's a promise.”

And with that, Zack winked at Cloud who merely smiled softly in gratitude. Zack, with a kiss to Cloud's forehead left and headed for Cloud's door. Saying their goodbyes, Zack waved lightly and called to his mum that he's heading back to his own home. Lisa merely raised one of her eyebrows before joining her son. 

Leaving behind Andrea and Mack to wonder if the boys had an argument or something. 

Well, they won't know until Cloud comes down. 

For now they'll wait. 

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past always cast a shadow over you, no matter how long it has been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!   
> I'm sorry for not updating sooner, my boss has messed up my shifts.... Again....   
> Anyway, i have finished this chapter and i'm in the process of starting the next one, soon as i have worked out the kinks? It will be up tomorrow.   
> Thanks again for your patience and general interest in this story. This chapter follows the one previous and the next one will have a time skip of about a couple of days but not to drastic.   
> Thanks again and comments of any kind are always welcome!!!
> 
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 12 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

As expected, Cloud had come down to get his dinner and no sooner had he started to get the vegetables he wanted, Andrea started her friendly interrogation. 

“Sweetheart, what happened at school today? And did you and Zack have a fight just now?”

Putting his fork down, Cloud took a sip of his water before he answered. 

“Zack and Aerith broke up today and apparently i was the reason for it. Jacob, Zack's captain of the hockey team decided i needed to be taught a lesson in messing up their relationship and he hit me with his hockey stick. That and a warning that if i don't get them back together? I'll get attacked, again.”

Nodding in understanding, Andrea looked at Mack who heard all of this already before she spoke softly. 

“Would you like to leave the academy and start somewhere else? You more than qualified for leave?”

“No. This is my school as much as it's theirs. I won't run and hide just because things are getting violent, i had the same choice when i was stabbed and i decided to stay. This isn't any different. And to answer your other question? No, me and Zack didn't argue. We're ok. Sorry, can i be excused?”

Sighing lightly, Andrea gave Cloud the go-ahead and immediately Cloud gathered his plate, placed in the kitchen sink and thanked his mum with a gentle kiss to her cheek which she easily reciprocated. 

However, what Andrea said made Cloud think and because no-one knew that Zack and he had kissed, Cloud had no idea what to do or think. But most importantly, he needs someone to talk to. Fortunately, he knew of someone who would love to talk to him.   
Once he entered his room, Cloud went to his balcony, grabbed his blanket and gingerly wrapped himself with it. Although nothing is broken, the bruise hurts like hell and even more so when Cloud moves. Taking his phone out, Cloud pressed two buttons and immediately a smooth voice broke through. 

'My sweet blond. How are you feeling now?’

“Erm, good, thanks to you and Sephiroth for being there.”

'There's no need to thank us Cloud, we would do it again. I sense an unease in you, do you want me to come over?’

“No no i'm fine talking like this, but only if that's fine with you that is. I'm sorry for calling you like this.”

‘..... Cloud? I told you, remember? If you need anything, and i meant ANYTHING? You call me or Angeal and we'll help. Now, what's got you distressed?’

“Me and Zack kind of kissed earlier today. He promised that i'm not a rebound or anything and that if we were to go out and it didn't work out? He won't change how's he is with me. Gen? I don't know what to do.. I can't…”

'Shhh, Cloud breathe in and out slowly. Ok? I can't help you over the phone. Give me ten minutes and i'll be there.’

And with that, Genesis hung up. Leaving Cloud to stare at his phone while calming down his frantic state that came over him all of a sudden before he smiled softly and waited for the auburn haired man to arrive. 

 

Coming up to the tenth minute, Genesis had arrived and judging by the amused look on Andrea's face when she saw the man? Cloud wasn't the only one who was surprised at his arrival and at his impressive time keeping. 

“Afternoon Mrs Garren. My apologies but is my fair blond here?”

“Yeah, he's here. He's in his bedroom. Please, come in, would you like something together eat or drink?”

“Apple juice please, if you don't mind?”

“Of Course not sweetie. Go on ahead, i'll bring it up for you.”

And with a smile of gratitude, Genesis took one look at Mack who he nodded in greeting to who reciprocated before he headed to his blond friend who he was hoping would come to speak to him, he was just surprised that it happened so soon, not that he was complaining.   
Entering his room, Genesis immediately saw Cloud sitting on the floor on his balcony with a dark blue blanket over his shoulders and headed to sit down right next to him. Watching Genesis getting comfortable, Cloud gingerly unwrapped the blanket from around himself and covered the pair with it and all Genesis did was smile softly in gratitude before he shuffled closer and pulled Cloud into his arms so they could be more cosy. It wasn't particularly cold but there is a wind out and although it's only known presence was the ruffling of their hair, it was better to keep some heat in. 

Andrea had come up with a jug of apple juice and two tumblers and left to allow the pair to get on with it. 

Pouring the pair a glass each, Genesis handed a glass over which Cloud thanked him for before he took a sip and spoke. 

“So, Zack finally admitted he likes you in that way and decided to do something about it. So why are you upset about it? He's more than good for you and no-one can say otherwise. Cloud darling, why are you assuming the worst case scenario here?”

“...Because he had just broke up with Aerith. And if they bump into each other and realise that they made a mistake? They would give their relationship another try and i'll be left alone. Again. I love Zack too, he also knows that i believed him when he said that i'm not a rebound to him. But, i also know that He'll had two years with Aerith, not to mention his teammates assuming that i'm the one responsible for them breaking up in the first place. I want to try having a relationship with Zack, but the bad seems to outweigh the good..”

Seeing the first tears fall, Genesis gently pulled Cloud's head beneath his chin and murmured against his scalp. 

“Alright, it's alright my sweet blond. I do understand all that you said and your worries too. And i would certainly evaluate the pros and cons of starting anything up myself, hell i did when i started going out with Angeal.”

Looking up, Cloud wanted to ask about it but he knew that it was none of his business. However, Genesis saw the sadness but also the curiosity in his eyes and reached up to remove the tears and his bangs away which caused Cloud to smile softly to which Genesis gently pulled Cloud back again and answered his unspoken questions. 

“Me and Angeal, like you and Zack, we had known each other since we were kids. And we didn't start going out until we were fifteen. It was awkward, make no mistake of that. We were best friends and to evolve that to a physical relationship? It had disaster written all over it. But, we both realised that all we're doing is tapping into what was already there and making it even stronger than it was originally. Yes, i loved him dearly as a friend like you and Zack, but? I truly believed that taking the risk was definitely worth it, he's still my best friend, regardless of our future and i know that neither of us ever regretted this. We've been together now for seven years and it still feels like yesterday. Cloud? Darling, Zack genuinely cares for you and i honestly believe that what he feels as your friend will only be amplified when you do go out with each other. I also believe, that if the worst were to happen, and that's a big IF, he'll still be your friend. Zack doesn't have a malicious bone in his body. Much like you, my dear Cloud.”

And with that, Genesis leveled his eyes to Cloud's and immediately Cloud began to cry anew but for once, Genesis wasn't worried about it and all he did was pull Cloud even more closer so that he's essentially sitting in his lap and massaged his scalp. All the while allowing Cloud to let what he had been told to sink in without being harassed or whatnot. 

 

It took a while but eventually Cloud calmed down and Genesis leant backwards and all of a sudden they lost their balance and immediately fell into crumpled heap. Getting untangled, Cloud looked at a bewildered Genesis and immediately began laughing full blown, all the while Genesis playfully glared at the blond, raised one of his eyebrows before he smiled fondly at his friend's predicament. 

Genesis was about to get up slowly when his phone vibrated in his pocket and immediately he leant sideways to retrieve the device and instantly smiled at the caller ID. 

“My darling, how are you? Am i missed?”

‘....Again with the thearactics, huh Gen? I was just calling to see if Cloud was alright now.’

“He's more than fine Angeal. He's currently in a fit of giggles and i have a feeling his face may permanently stay red with the amount of blood rushing through it.”

Laughing softly, Angeal gave his relief over the phone before Genesis's voice turned hard and he spoke again. 

“Angeal? Can you speak to Zack please?”

 

'Why? What did he do? Genesis, did he upset Cloud?’

“No! Nothing like that. Zack, it's not my place to say. Angeal, you know that i would never keep things from you, but Cloud? He's confused about what Zack has done and if you hear from Zack's perspective? We can put all the pieces together. Please? Can you talk with him?”

'You needn't beg Gen, i'll speak with the boy. But first, does Zack deserve a lecture or a ear to speak into?’

Laughing softly while watching Cloud massage his bruise from laughing too hard, Genesis helped him out before he answered. 

“Oh definitely an ear darling. But, be gentle, i have a feeling his as confused as Cloud is, regardless of the confidence he has.”

And with confirmation to call back once he's taken care of Zack, Angeal hung up and immediately, Genesis placed his phone on Cloud's bed. Turning around, Genesis gently pushed away Cloud's bangs before he eased the worry on Cloud's face. 

“I have the distinctive feeling that Zack needed someone to talk to as well. I haven't told Angeal anything about what transpired between you two but, i won't lie to him. So i gave him a nudge to get Zack to speak to him. Ok?”

Nodding that he was fine with it, Cloud got up and bumped his forehead against Genesis's shoulder which caused Genesis to smile and help Cloud with the cramps he's still trying to get rid of which in turn caused more laughter and for Genesis to groan in mock annoyance at Cloud for being so ticklish which caused Cloud to laugh some more. 

They weren't going to break this cycle anytime soon…. 

 

Angeal had arrived at Zack's place and immediately Lisa gave him a look of utter concern and questioning to which Angeal eased away. 

“It's fine miss Lisa, Cloud was concerned about him and wanted someone to come and check on him.”

Sighing lightly, Lisa gestured Angeal to come in and as she was closing the door spoke without turning around. 

“So, you heard about him and Aerith then?”

Frowning at that, Angeal gave his phone a glare for Genesis's lack of explaining the situation better and immediately Lisa picked up on it. 

“Cloud respects Zack's privacy. I don't fault him for it, in fact i'm glad. Zack's broken up with Aerith. I don't know much about it, but maybe you could help him out. He's not closed off but he's not acting like his usual self.”

Nodding in understanding although still glaring at his phone, Angeal gave Lisa a little peck to her cheek before heading to Zack's room and getting the full story. 

It didn't come as a surprise when Angeal hit the top stair to see Zack's door open. Knocking on the door jamb, Angeal entered and immediately Zack took off his headphones and smiled at his guest. 

“Hey 'Geal, what's up?”

“Hello to you too Zack. May we speak?”

“Erm yeah sure. Close the door.”

Doing what was asked of him, Angeal closed the door and sat down beside Zack's feet and immediately went straight into the conversation. He was never the type to beat around the bush, but, Angeal also knew how to be delicate about the subject matter of whatever he was going to speak about. 

 

“Your mum told me that you and Aerith have broken up. Is that true? And before you ask Zack? No, i found that out from Genesis who's with Cloud at the moment.  
Zack? What's going on?”

Hearing Cloud's name, Zack sat up bolt right and immediately the colour in his face went. 

“Cloud? Is he alright?!!”

“Relax Zack, he's fine, worried about you but he's ok. What happened? Talk to me?”

Sighing heavily but in understanding, Zack got himself comfortable and began. 

“Me and Aer, i don't know maybe we hit a dead-end or something. I don't know, anyway, she seems to think that it'll never get any further than where we were before and to top it all off? She blames Cloud for it and we ended it.”

“Ok, so why are you worried about Cloud then? Unless you're concerned about the latest attack?”

“....”

“Zack? What else happened?”

“I kinda.. Kissed Cloud..”

“You did what?!!! And right after you broke up with Aerith?!!! No wonder Cloud's confused… Damn it Zack..”

“I know that Angeal!!! I'm not an idiot!! It just kinda happened. I know what Cloud means to me, of course i do but? I don't know, it felt natural, you know?”

And Angeal did. Afterall, he and Genesis had been dating since their teens so Angeal couldn't disagree with what Zack had said. 

“Alright. Alright Zack take it easy i understand, i do. However, you must have known that starting this so quickly is bound to confuse Cloud and upset him more so. You need to really think this through if you want to continue going down those roads. Once you cross them? The line between being friends to lovers will be blurred, sometimes irreversibly. If you truly want this? Convince me that you won't hurt Cloud more, or yourself.”

“......I made up my mind the moment i kissed Cloud on the lips. I know i'm stepping onto something entirely big here, even more so considering what Cloud's going through as well as his health. But, i also know that Cloud is truly the happiest when he's with me and honestly? It's the same for me. It's so easy just being in his presence. I know it's like that with you and Gen. Angeal? I can make Cloud happy, you know that. Please? Give me a chance to do so?”

Smiling in a knowing way, Angeal pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. In two rings, the recipient of the call answered and immediately Angeal heard laughter before he heard Genesis speak. 

'Hello my lovely. Excuse the giggles, but Cloud here is really, REALLY ticklish. Did you know that?’

Laughing softly, Angeal looked at Zack who looked as confused as he felt, having heard what was going on over the phone. Giving Zack a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, Angeal carried on his call. 

“No, can't say i did know that. Gen? I was told what happened, may i speak to Cloud?”

'Give me a second. Darling blond, come for a minute , Angeal would like to talk to you.’

A bit of rustling and some more laughter was all that Angeal could hear before a voice broke through. 

‘.....Hi Angeal.. How are you?’

“I'm very well Cloud. I'm sorry to hear that you were hurt again. Are you alright?”

'Yeah. A little bruised but otherwise fine. More importantly, is Zack ok?’

“He's fine, worried about you but he's ok. Cloud? Forgive me for this but i have spoken with Zack about what's going on between you two. Do you need me to hear your side of things?”

'No.. Whatever Zack told is the whole story. I, do you hate me? Afterall, it's because of me that he and Aerith broke up. And because of that, Jacob attacked me….’

“Absolutely not Cloud. Zack is capable of making his own decisions, regardless of whatever or whoever got involved. Why would i hate someone who makes Zack happy? More happier than what Aerith could possibly accomplish? Cloud? Your an amazing individual who deserves so much more than what you already have. But, i do think you two need to speak about this more. I'm going to pass the phone to Zack. Me and Genesis will stay with you two but we'll give you privacy. Can you try and sort this out?”

Humming that he could, Cloud looked at Genesis who merely nodded in confirmation and left to his balcony and shut the door behind him. Angeal did the same on his end and immediately Zack started it off

“So, it appears that you and me both have guardians on our side, huh Cloud?”

‘...’

“Cloud? Are you alright? Do you not want to talk now? We don't have to, you know.”

'No, it's fine. I just. Zack? What do you actually want from me?’

“I want you to be safe and happy. I want you to come to school and not get hurt. But, we can't do that until we figure out who's responsible. So until then, what i want? I would like to go out with you, make you laugh freely and carefree too. I want you, Cloud. What about you?”

‘...I. I want the same, but Zack? Like i said before, it's too soon to start anything. It's too early.’

“Cloud.. Ok, you have a point, even i can see that. I have an idea, five days, give me five days then we can go out. Deal?”

‘.....Sure. A week's fine.’

“ Good!!! See you at school then.”

And with that, Zack hung up and passed the phone back to Angeal who saw the ending of the call and entered. 

“So, is Cloud firmly reassured about your desire to date him?”

And the only answer Angeal received was a big, goofy grin. Somehow Angeal knew that he could accept what Zack showed him. For now, he's satisfied with the conversations outcome. 

Tomorrow the real test begins…. 

 

The next day, when school began anew, Zack smiled as Cloud approached the front gates. Unlike the usual routine, Cloud and Zack didn't meet at Cloud's house as Cloud had an early appointment with the doctor. As Gillian said before, Cloud had no internal bleeding or broken bones but he did have bruised ribs and had to wear a compress to help with breathing and movement and as such, Cloud was opted out of P.E for the time being. 

Getting closer, Cloud was about to wave at Zack when Tifa all but barrelled towards him and enveloped him into a warm hug before giving him a gentle lecture. 

“You could've told me that you were attacked again Cloud!!! I had to hear that from Sephiroth of all people. C'mon Cloud, you know that you can come to me, about anything. Are you alright?”

“I'm fine Teef, sorry for not telling you sooner but a lot has happened yesterday and i forgot about informing you.”

Sighing lightly, Tifa merely shrugged her shoulders and stroked away stray hairs from Cloud's face before she saw Aerith walk right past them and given Cloud a dirty look. Frowning at that, Tifa was about to speak up to Aerith when Cloud touched her shoulders and shook his head in a negative gesture. Before Tifa could demand an explanation, Zack came over and told Tifa about yesterday's events. 

“Ignore it Teef, me and Aer are no longer an item.”

“What?!! Seriously?!!! So, then why is she giving Cloud the stink eye then?”

“Because she thinks it's Cloud's fault that we have drifted apart. I warned her that i won't choose between them and i was right. She'll come around eventually but until then? Tifa don't antagonise the situation. Ok?”

Scoffing at that, Tifa was about to give Zack the finger when she saw out of her proverbial sight Cloud flinching. Jacob Wilson and two more players had entered and immediately Zack smiled and waved them over and soon enough they were standing by his side and speaking to each other as if nothing was wrong. 

“Hey Fair, Tifa and Cloud. How's today?”

“It's good so far. I'll see you in practice?”

Nodding in confirmation, Jacob left without giving anything away and as soon as they had left Cloud's line of sight, Cloud immediately dropped to the ground, knees first and immediately Tifa was by his side as was Zack. But before they could even begin to ask about what had happened to cause Cloud's reaction, Tseng and Sephiroth came over and having seen what happened immediately took control of the situation. 

“Tifa? What's the first class you three have?”

“Geography. Why you ask Sephiroth?”

“That's fine, Tseng do you mind sending a message that we're going to professor Gast's office?”

Nodding that he was fine doing this, Sephiroth smiled and the pair gave each other a kiss before Tseng left. Sephiroth had dropped to Tifa's, Zack and Cloud's squatted forms and slowly as to not scare Cloud, Sephiroth took Cloud's face between his hands and spoke. 

“Did they touch you in any capacity Cloud?”

Hearing that, Zack was about to demand an explanation when Cloud placed a shaky hand on his kneecap and whispered softly. 

“Don't Zack. I don't want you to lose all that you worked for because of me. Please, don't?... And no Sephiroth, they didn't do anything…”

Seeing the fear of Zack jeopardising everything in Cloud's eyes was the only thing that kept Zack from lashing out. Sephiroth was also watching and waited patiently for Zack's answer, luckily Zack didn't have them waiting for too long. 

“.....Sephiroth? When we get to professor Gast's office, you'll fill me and Tifa in. Right?”

Nodding in confirmation, Zack helped Cloud up and the four made their way. 

It was like dèja vu all over again. 

Cloud was sitting in the middle seat with Sephiroth on his immediate right and Tifa on his left. Zack however was an entirely different story.   
He was pissed, livid actually. Jacob Wilson was Cloud's latest attacker and he waved him over like nothing out of the ordinary. He is, no WAS a friend of Zack's. And now?.... Yeah, Zack's pissed. 

“Zack? Would you please sit down and calm yourself? We are here to resolve this matter. But, we can't if you are pacing around, so please, sit down?”

Looking at professor Gast, Zack wanted to refute that, wanting to say that sitting down and talking about it won't get rid of the cuts and bruises that litter Cloud's body. As much as he wanted to start on a rant, Zack also knew that it wouldn't do any good to anyone, least of all Cloud.  
Sighing heavily, Zack scratched the back of his head and sat down next to Sephiroth and looked at the small smile on the professor's face before Gast spoke. 

“The only reason Sephiroth comes directly here to report the crimes and not to head teacher Hojo is because Hojo has high stakes with the attacker's. Jacob and Alex are two recipients of highly sought after scholarships. Scholarships that brings in money and a lot of it. Make no mistake, Hojo does care for the safety of everyone that comes here, but, he would much rather go after someone who doesn't have a multi million cheque plastered to their names. The only way for Hojo to intervene is for the situation to become as serious as it was four months ago and i think i speak for everyone here when i say that's the last thing we want to happen again. I'm documenting all that happens from the first attack four months ago to the attack in the bathroom to what occurred yesterday, problem is that none of these are connected. Jacob has a motive to hit young Strife yesterday, for his apparently 'involvement’ in the ending relationship between Mr Fair and Miss Gainsborough. However, Mr Robins did it out of malicious intent. Unless we can tie them all together? I dare not confront Hojo with this, especially if they retaliate against Cloud again. I understand your frustration Zack and i know it's too much to ask of Cloud to just sit back and take it. This needs to be handled discreetly but with prejudice to get rid of these thugs.”

Looking at Cloud, Tifa spoke up through her own anger. 

“So, Professor Gast? What do you want us to do? Cloud doesn't want us to play bodyguard and quite frankly? I agree, we're his friends and we want to keep him safe, but not in this manner. So, what do we do?”

“Keep an eye out for any suspicious activities from Mr Robins and Mr Wilson. And above all else, do NOT engage them. Mr Fair? You will act as you no nothing of this. If you were to be hostile to Mr Wilson? I won't be able to protect you from persecution. You are a valued player and you also have a scholarship lined up for you, however, Mr Wilson's is guaranteed and while yours will be confirmed tomorrow, it can be easily revoked. Please Zack, don't instigate anything.”

Zack wanted to, oh how he wanted to smash Jacob with the same hockey stick he hurt Cloud with, but like Cloud, Professor Gast had a valid point and reluctantly Zack bit down his response and nodded that he would do as instructed of him and Professor Gast thanked him in earnest before dismissing them. Nothing seemed to have been resolved but, progress has been made and that's more than what they had hoped for when they came. 

 

Walking back from the professor's office, Sephiroth gave Cloud and Zack a calculated look before speaking. Like Angeal, Sephiroth was never the type to beat around the bush but, he wasn't very tactful… 

“You two are different now. Did something transpire between yesterday and today?”

Looking at Zack, Cloud merely ducked his head lower and immediately Tifa took one of Cloud's hands in her own and spoke softly. 

“Cloud? What happened? Did Aerith do something to you? Besides the look she threw you?”

“....No, nothing like that…”

Seeing the fear in Cloud's eyes, both Sephiroth and Tifa were about to apologise for it when Zack took control of the situation. 

“Me and Cloud are considering going out with each other. We haven't said anything because i just broke up with Aerith and because i don't need Cloud to be a target for the attacker's, i don't need them presuming that Cloud was to blame. Only Gen and 'Geal know this.”

Hearing that, Tifa couldn't help but smile brightly, spinning around and immediately pulling Cloud into a warm hug, all the while laughing in joy. 

“Cloud?!! This is great news!!!! But question, why does that diva know that and i didn't?!!”

“Who are you calling a diva?!!!! Miss Lockhart!!”  
Apparently, Cloud and the others were taking too long to get back and Genesis, Angeal and Tseng decided to meet them in the hallway and immediately gestured to a spare room so that they can speak more Privately. 

Shutting the door, Sephiroth took this moment to watch peacefully on as Cloud was pulled between Tifa and Genesis in a playful tug of war and Angeal being who he is immediately took Cloud away and placed him between himself and Zack. Needless to say both Tifa and Genesis looked as if they favourite toy was taken from them and began to fawn over his 'absence', much to the amusement of Tseng and Angeal. Finally the gang had calmed themselves down and Sephiroth sat down beside his lover and softly spoke. 

“Zack? I'm aware that you have heard this from Angeal and Genesis ad nauseum, but you and Cloud? Are you absolutely sure about it?”

Smiling softly at Cloud who had ducked even lower, Angeal had wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gestured to Zack silently that he should answer. This would be the first of many mini interrogations by their friends and while Cloud is no wallflower, if Zack couldn't admit to their closest friends his sexual interest in Cloud? Then this relationship was doomed way before it even begun.

“It's not a question of being sure about me dating Cloud. I already love him and have already bat for him if needs be. If this is a question about my certainty? You shouldn't worry, i already kissed him.”

Well, that was news to Tifa, judging by the way she looked at her favourite blond.   
“....Cloud?!!! Why am i the last to knows these things?!! Seriously, are you trying to make me go grey or bald?”

Looking up through his bangs, Cloud shyly smiled softly before Tifa reached over across the desk and grabbed hold of his hands. Sephiroth, having watched on, smiled at Tseng who was also watching before he spoke up himself. 

“Zackary. When are you planning on making this official? I'm not asking you to parade in front of the entire school, more like telling the rest of your friends.”

“In about a week or so. Me and Aer had just broke up so i want to give her breathing space. It's bad enough that she blames Cloud for this, regardless of the fact he had absolutely nothing to do with it. But, i still would like to be friends with her. I say at least a week.”

“And what about your mum, Mrs Garren and professor Garren too?”

“I doubt i'll have too much trouble. My mum already loves Cloud and the same can be said for Cloud's mum too. Professor Garren on the other hand? He seems to be a genuinely lovely man, if look past his slave driver personality at school. I know for a fact that Aunty Andy knows about Cloud's preferences. I know that she would never love Cloud less. Same can be said of my mum.”

 

Seeming to be satisfied with the answer, Tseng leant backwards when Zack realised something. 

“How come you guys aren't in class? And how come you're not escorting us back either?”

Angeal was the one to answer, seeing as he was the only one not to speak yet

 

“We had a free period and considering that you have finished a meeting with professor Gast? We thought that you might need to cool off, so to speak. I bumped into Yuffie and Reno and they have notes of which they have photocopied for you. Although, i'm positive that Cloud could help you two, if his grades in geography are anything to go by. I had no idea that you're studying at our level in that subject Cloud. It's very impressive.”

Hearing that, Genesis leveled his eyes to Cloud's and immediately Cloud recoiled into himself and hugged himself subconsciously to which Genesis frowned slightly at before he spoke. 

“My darling? What's wrong? Don't you like compliments?”

“It's not that Genesis. His father was a professor of geography. In fact, his works are used as key components in this academy's geography classes.”

Looking at Tifa who just explained to them why Cloud closed himself off, Sephiroth took the lead when he saw that Genesis had nothing to say about it. 

“That's right. I had heard his name numerous amount of times when i chose my core subjects before i enlisted in medical care. Professor Strife's theory of 'reconstruction of the planetary core'. He surmised that the planet when undergoing climate change and movement, the planet was evolving into the next stages of its cycle. He truly was a genius. You are making your father proud Cloud, don't let anyone tell you differently. I'm surprised that you haven't been offered a scholarship then, based on your grades, you more than qualified for one.”

At that however, Tifa couldn't help but scoff darkly to which Sephiroth raised one of his eyebrows at and for Cloud to look at her sadly. 

“It's his father's name. That's the only reason they won't hand him one. They have no proof that Cloud was taught by his dad. But, they also can't ignore his talent for the subject. The only reason they won't is because they think that he's piggy backing off his father's name. It's a perverted form of nepotism, that's what this academy's afraid of, Cloud being poached off and the academy having no 'claim’ of finding him for themselves.”

“Teef?.... Enough, it's ok.”

“Cloud? Is there some truth in that? I'm not accusing you of lying Tifa, i'm merely getting all the facts. Cloud?”

“.......Yeah. The head teacher said so himself when i first came here. He immediately recognised my name and resemblance to my dad and told me in no loose terms that while he's honoured to meet professor Strife's son? He can't show any favouritism.”

“Is that one of your enlistment subjects?”

“.....It was. Now i'm in maths which i'm also studying at senior level too..”

This was clearly an upsetting conversation and Tseng discreetly placed a hand on Sephiroth's lower back to let the matter go. Clearly Sephiroth felt that Cloud was being cheated out of a scholarship, but it was also painful to talk about. Sephiroth however was grateful that Tifa and Zack immediately went to console him and judging by the harden looks in their eyes and the proud smiles on Angeal's and Genesis's faces?

They felt the same. 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have choices to make....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I'm spoiling you all now huh?!!  
> The next update will probably be Tuesday hopefully but we'll see. I did a bit of research in regards to ice hockey here, just the basics though, the positions and it's governing body, enough to make it realistic but not enough to confuse anyone.   
> Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy and comments of any kind are always welcome!!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 13 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

It's been three days since their impromptu meeting with professor Gast and now it's the annual ice hockey game. Midgar academy own's ice hawks are taking on rival academies, the kalm ice breaker's in a game. 

This was tradition, each year the home team would welcome in their opponents of another academy and while the game is merely friendly, they were always very competitive. 

As usual, Cloud, Tifa, Reno, Rude and Yuffie were in the stands decked out in coats and winter wear ready to cheer on their mate, Zack.   
The cheerleaders were in their ice skates, rousing the crowds with their cheering and dramatic flips and skating on the ice before the two teams came on. In tradition, the head cheerleader, Aerith would greet the captain, Zack with them parading the rink before a kiss is bestowed upon the other, much to everyone's joy. Zack and Aerith had indeed reconciled and were in a sort of trial run. But as friends and nothing more. They had agreed that the friendship that they had was worth keeping and although the ritual for each game is still going to be performed, it won't be with awkwardness or unrequited love. 

Professor Garren was there in attendance too. However, as well as being their teacher, he was also the coach of the academy's hockey team with the credentials to back it up. Mack was a player himself and even the ice hockey governing body, the NHL ranked him as one of the best left winger in his generation. 

Zack was a center player which meant that he was pivotal in his team's success, having originally tried out for the position of left wing like Mack, Garren saw that his natural strength came as a centre and really, who would argue with a star in the sport?

Before the main event, the seniors had arrived and immediately spotting Cloud and his friends, Sephiroth and his gang which included two other senior's, Kunsel and Luxiere made their way over and greeted them. 

“Afternoon Cloud and friends. How are we?”

Smiling softly, Cloud waved at them as his friends greeted them enthusiastically. Cloud noticed that Kunsel was staring at him but before he could ask why, Genesis handed the blond over a cup of hot chocolate, having already gave out the rest, carded his fingers through Cloud's hair before he spoke. 

“It's alright dear blond, Kunsel is actually a friend of Zack's too, although you haven't met yet. However, Zack goes on and on about you that Kunsel practically knows you long before today. Kunsel? Don't be scary and greet my darling properly.”

Snorting at Genesis's traditional flare for dramatics, Kunsel reached over Tifa, shaking Cloud's hand as well as saying his sorry's as well as his greetings to the other's before he spoke up to Cloud through the crowds cheering.   
“Heya, Zack has told me so much about you but because of my curriculum i couldn't meet you until now. It's a pleasure to finally meet you though. Even i can see what has Genesis so happy to see you all the time.”

Sighing heavily but in playful exasperation, Genesis covered Cloud's ears before shaking Cloud's head in a playfully negative motion before he spoke.   
“My Cloud already knows of my fondness of him, stop filling his head with unnecessary drabbles. He still respects me, don't you blondie?”

Looking up at Genesis, Cloud merely snorted before he full blown laughed at the pout Genesis is displaying before he nodded in confirmation to what Genesis had said, having managed to hear them over the noise and Genesis covering his ears. Angeal however, wasn't that impressed and immediately voiced it. 

“Gen? Remove your hands off Cloud's ears? If you block his hearing too much, he'll get tunneling and that will make him sick.”  
Looking at his lover, Genesis merely stuck out his tongue but nevertheless did as instructed, leaving Cloud a little disorientated but giving Angeal a grateful smile to which Angeal gave him a gentle grip to Cloud's neck, and smiled in reciprocation. 

Soon enough the klaxon went off signalling the start of the player's coming out and the crowd went wild.   
Cloud felt Luxiere staring at him but before he could even speak up, Luxiere beat him to it. 

“I'm surprised that you came here today, considering what happened the last time.”

Immediately hearing that, Cloud stiffened up and having heard and seen it happen, Sephiroth glared at Luxiere before he reprimanded the man. 

“You should know better than to say such things without subtlety. I know for sure that Zack told Kunsel in the utmost confidence. Explain yourself, please.”

Luxiere made a face to Sephiroth but before he could speak, the referee came on and immediately the crowds died down and the match began. 

The ice hawks were already two points in the lead but Cloud couldn't really focus on it. What Luxiere had said had unnerved him. Yes, when he was stabbed, it was here at the rink's bathroom but because of fearing for retaliation, the identity of the victim remained on the need to know basis. Zack wouldn't have blurted it out without thinking, so then, how come these two know what happened to him when Cloud himself didn't know these two at all?

A horn signalling another goal and half time had Cloud flinching in his seat and Tifa, who was sitting on his immediate right had taken Cloud's hand in her own and pulled him closer so that she could whisper into his ear. 

“Are you alright? Need some fresh air?”  
Nodding that he did, Tifa informed the others and immediately the pair left. Completely unaware that Luxiere was watching them go. 

Exiting the rink via the back exit, Cloud immediately slumped backwards against the building wall while Tifa went to get them something to drink. Luxiere, having watched the whole thing had arrived and seeing the shell-shocked look on Cloud's face made him regret his wording. 

Tapping Cloud on his shoulder, Luxiere waited until blue eyes meet his dark brown ones before he spoke. 

“My apologies for our first introduction Cloud. I didn't mean for it to come off as intrusive as it did. You may already know this, but when you were attacked that day, Zack was in a bad place. Angeal had looked after him, letting him know that while you were in intensive care, you were still alive. Kunsel was at the hospital by sheer coincidence and when he saw Zack, he approached and that's when Zack all but spilled his guts out. I found out through my mum's niece who worked at the hospital that a student was brought in barely conscious and bleeding out and that his friends were waiting for any updates. I wasn't even aware of who it was until Zack had came back to school with a pale blue eyed, blond haired kid. I kinda pieced the rest together. Cloud? Forgive my rudeness and know that i didn't mean to upset you in any capacity.”

Looking at Luxiere and his worried expression, Cloud merely nodded in agreement before Tifa came over and having seen the look on Cloud's face, was about to speak up when Cloud shook his head and gestured to return to see the rest of the game. 

 

“Listen up!!! We're leading by two points up and as much i would like to increase that lead, we also need to be wary of the opportunity the ice breaker's will use to score. Keep the defence up and tight. Zack? You and Jacob, keep the centre and left respectively tight. Got it?!”

Nodding that the did, Zack glanced sideways at Jacob who was chatting away happily with their teammate. Zack was barely restraining himself from beating the guy up for what he did but professor Gast's words rang through and all Zack could do was bite his tongue and feigned ignorance as Jacob smiled at him and he reciprocated to ease his anger. Getting his helmet back on, Zack was about to round the corner to head back when Mack gently tapped his shoulder to stop him. 

“Sir?”

“I know Zack. I also know that He'll most likely get away with what he's done but Zack? I'm proud that you are being the bigger man here. Thank-you.”

Smiling softly, Zack nodded in acceptance when he noticed a look in Mack's eyes and was about to voice his concerns when Mack spoke first. 

“You and Cloud. Meet me here after the game, i would like to speak with you both. Ok?”

Somewhat confused, Zack nevertheless nodded in confirmation before hitting the ice to win this game. 

 

It shouldn't come as a surprise that the midgar ice hawks had won their friendly match against the kalm academy team. Respecting Professor Garren's words but Jacob nevertheless managed to get the puck to Zack and they had scored an additional two more goals. 

Cloud had received the message that he was wanted by Mack and was making his way there.   
Once he reached the locker room though, Jacob and another of his teammates, Billy saw him and immediately Jacob sneered at the blond before he spoke. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the homewrecker. My boy Zack played good today, fortunately for you. He's with the coach. Word of advice Strife, if anything else happens to him? A bruised set of ribs will be the least of your problems.”

And with that, Jacob and Billy barged past Cloud non too gently and Cloud was rammed against the wall. Rubbing his now bruised elbow, Cloud entered and immediately Zack beamed at him and gestured to his side which Cloud smiled softly and sat down. 

“Great match today. You did good out there.”

“Why thanks Cloud, although i only did great because i knew that you were watching.”

Snorting at Zack's statement, Cloud was about to speak up when he felt a spasm in his arm and winced.   
Seeing that happen, Zack took his eyebrow in hand and immediately saw the bruise forming, Zack was about to demand an explanation when Mack came in, closed the door and sat down opposite them and began to speak. 

“Firstly, congratulations on winning the game Zack. It's official now, you are now an owner and reciprocate of the Midgar academy sports scholarship.”

Smiling in gratitude, Zack glanced sideways at Cloud who was just as happy for Zack but also slightly bitter. And Zack couldn't blame him for it. Afterall, Cloud also wanted a scholarship but instead he's been cast aside all due to his father's name. It's not even the money that he wants, he just wants to live up to his father's love of the planet and his own interests in the subject. 

Mack was also watching Cloud and knew that Cloud was torn about this also. He was made aware that Cloud wouldn't be granted scholarship status and he also understood the reasoning behind it, but just because he understood, it didn't mean he felt the same way. 

Sighing lightly, Mack went on to what he wanted to speak to them about. 

“I know how close you two are, i also appreciate it immensely. However, if possible, i rather not have you two being official, at least not straight away.”

And that, Zack immediately looked at Cloud who had bowed his head lower before he spoke up rather angrily. 

“Excuse me sir, but what the hell?!!! My relationship with anyone has never been an issue!!! Certainly not when it comes to my playing!!! That's not fair!!!”

“Zack. Please, allow me to finish. I don't care about sexes or whatnot. Love is love, hell my brother is married to a bloke who i love dearly. However, while the NHL doesn't care much for sexuality, Hojo does. He'll see this as a rebellion or a teenage fluke and will play down as such. You know what the scholarship schemes mean Zack. It gives the recipient first choice to go to that specific area of their respective field of education and your specifically gains you first draft within the NHL. Zack? This would stain the beginning of your career here. All i'm asking is for you to withhold the relationship between you two for at least three months.”

Looking like he was just slapped in the face with a fish, Zack was about to speak up when he noticed Cloud's shoulders shaking and before he could console the man, Mack was crouched down in front of Cloud, cupped his face and softly spoke. 

“You didn't know that, about the scholarship schemes and it's advantages? That's why you were looking at the Eos project college. Cloud? I'm sorry. I know that you were set on getting in, but you know that without academy approval?....”

“....It doesn't matter now, does it? Zack? My stepfather's right. This is serious and i can wait anyway. I'm, i'm gonna get going. I'll see you later then.”

And with that, Cloud walked away, still cradling his arm. Watching Cloud go, Zack rounded on the still crouching Mack. 

“No offence, but that was a dick move sir. Telling me to hold back on dating Cloud? Fine, i get it. But was it really necessary to tell Cloud all the things he'll miss out on?”

Hearing that, Mack frowned hard but before he could speak, Zack had already chased after Cloud, never realising that Cloud had took a shortcut and right into an ambush…. 

 

Cloud at the worst of times hating having his father's name and looks.   
It stopped him accomplishing what he wanted to achieve. And yet, he loved and admired the man so, so much.   
It didn't seem fair to him that the academy is losing out of more recognition just because of a bloody surname. But then, life's hardly fair, isn't it?

 

Cloud wasn't in the mood when out of nowhere, a metal baseball bat came flying out and the next thing he knew, Cloud was on the ground, blood trickling down his temple and blurring his sight. 

“You really haven't learnt anything, have you? Thought we made it clear in the bathroom and at the park. We don't want you around anymore. This time, we'll do it right.”

Cloud barely had time to register the group and their masks before he was rounded on…More severely than before… 

 

“Explain to me again why we're heading thistle way Yuff? It adds another ten minutes to our travelling?”

“It's because it adds time that we're heading this way!! Reno? Where's your sense of adventure?!!”

“I must of left it back at the rink…. Yuffie? Did you hear that? It sounded like groaning, right?”

Stopping dead in their tracks, both Yuffie and Reno inclined their heads and immediately they heard it. 

The sound of whimpering.   
It could've been a wounded animal or an animal in mating, but something was ringing in Reno's instinct, and it wasn't good.   
Never one to ignore his gut, Reno went to the location of where the noise was coming from, much to the dismay of Yuffie. 

And that's when real fear kicked in. 

Lying on the ground, covered in dirt and blood, A LOT of blood was Cloud.

 

“SHIT!!!!! CLOUD!!!! YUFFIE, CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!”

“On it!!”

Reno barley gave Yuffie's reply any acknowledgement as he was on his knees and using his scarf as a bandage to Cloud's heavily bleeding head wound. Carefully moving Cloud's head, Reno wrapped it around as tightly as he could before trying to get a response from Cloud. 

“Cloud? Cloud can you hear me? Can you try and look at me?”

Looking up through badly swollen eyes, Cloud looked up, just barely and immediately whimpered. 

“Shhh Cloud. I'm here and help is coming. Can you tell me what you were hit with, if possible?”

 

“Bats…… and….. Theierr…… their feet. Aannd their hands…. 'Eno it hurts.”

“Alright Cloud, relax now ok? No more talking. Yuff? Any news.”

Ignoring the blood all over her boyfriend and over Cloud's form, Yuffie came over and knelt down, gripping Cloud's hand and softly spoke. 

“The ambulance ETA is ten minutes. Is Cloud?....”

Shaking his head in a negative gesture, Reno gave Yuffie a sideways glance and immediately she knew. 

 

Cloud wasn't doing very good… 

 

“Cloud Strife. Sixteen years old. Blunt force trauma to the head, internal bleeding, punctured lung, five broken fingers, dislocated shoulder and significant blood loss at the scene. BP 75 and dropping.”

“Alright, get him to the theatre.”

They barely crossed the threshold of the hospital when Dr Crescent and her team rushed out of seemingly nowhere and wheeled Cloud away. The ambulance ride was a blur to Reno and Yuffie. Immediately seeing the state of the blond, the paramedics got to work and in three minutes, Cloud was strapped to a stretcher, IV's in place and ECG's attached to his badly bruised chest. According to one of the paramedics, the bruises were a result of Cloud taking the fetus position through the beatings to protect his internal organs and considering he suffered broken bones? He did well. 

Reno was in the washroom trying to get the blood off his hands when the door opened and in came Angeal. Looking at the man through the reflection in the mirror, shock crept in and immediately Reno dropped, not however without Angeal catching him, lowering them to the floor and reassuring the young red head. 

“It's alright Reno, you did amazing out there. Without yours and Yuffie's intervention? Cloud wouldn't of had a fighting chance. Come, let's get you something to drink, your in shock.”

And with that, Angeal pulled Reno up and with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder, led him to the café and got the two teens something to drink. 

 

It wasn't really a surprise when they reached the café to see Sephiroth, Tseng and Genesis already there. 

“Any luck?”

“No. Fair's phone is going to voicemail. Miss Lockhart and Miss Gainsborough's phones are also not connecting. I have reached professor Garren and he's on his way with Mrs Garren and Miss Fair. Reno? Take a seat.”

Nodding that he heard what Sephiroth had said after he gave Angeal an update, Reno merely stood still before Angeal took his hand and lead him to sit beside his girlfriend who was crying on Tseng's shoulder. 

Genesis had just returned from the outdoor seating area and came over. 

“I got hold of Tifa and Aerith. They're on their way. I left Zack another message, he better have a good reason for not remembering to turn his bloody phone back on!!! The damn match finished three hours ago!!!”

“....Gen..”

Before Angeal could even speak, Genesis's phone went off and looking at the caller ID, Genesis frowned before he spoke. 

“Explain why you haven't answered our calls Fair?”

'Sorry. Was with the team celebrating our victory. Have you heard from Cloud? He was upset and i tried to find him but couldn't. I called his phone but he's not answering. Any of you guys hear anything?’

“.......”

'Gen? What's wrong?!!!’

“Get to new Midgar hospital. It's Cloud.”

Genesis barely got that out when he heard Zack curse before he hung up on him. Looking up at Angeal, they all knew that Cloud's stabbing almost wrecked Zack but this right here? Would completely destroy him…. 

Angeal was the one to wait at the main entrance when Zack came.   
He was out of breath and sweating, clearly he ran all the way here. And in his heavy jacket to boot. 

“No. No, no not again.. Please not again. Please…”

“ZACK!!! Easy there, easy. I got you. I got you.”

Zack had dropped to the ground, knees first and Angeal barely managed to catch him and comfort him as the first sob tore out through his mouth and immediately Zack was in hysterics. Angeal gathered him up and led him to a nurse's office who had seen it happen and helped Angeal lift the raven haired male up and into the room.   
Once the door was shut, Angeal thanked the nurse and held onto Zack as he broke right in front of him. 

“.....He can't go. He can't go and leave me, not now, not when i was going to officially ask him out. 'Geal? He, Mr Garren told us today not to go out straight away, cos i got my scholarship but…. But i was going to do it anyway. I, i don't care about that, i…. I need Cloud… why?....”

“Shhhh. Shhh Zack, he's in surgery and the best doctors are working on him. Reno and Yuffie's actions have saved Cloud. Ok? He'll pull through, he loves you all too much to let go.”

And all Zack could do was cry harder.   
And all Angeal could do was hold on tighter. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Andrea, Lisa, Mack, Tifa and Aerith had indeed arrived and looking at Zack was all the reason Andrea had to pull Zack into a warm hug and the pair immediately began crying anew.   
Tifa was numb and went to Sephiroth to get some information. 

“How is he? What's his condition when he came?”

“Tifa? I don't believe that you should know that..”

“DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T KNOW SEPHIROTH AND TELL ME!!!”

Stopping her shouting, Tifa glared at the silver haired man with tears in her eyes before Genesis had her in a hug and with a soothing hand pulling Tifa's head beneath his chin, murmured against her scalp what she wanted to know. 

“It's not good Miss Lockhart. He's sustained a severe head injury as well as internal bleeding, punctured lung, broken bones and blood loss. He is a strong one Miss Lockhart.”

Nodding that she agreed, Tifa merely grabbed hold of the back of Genesis's shirt when Sephiroth softly spoke. 

“My apologies Tifa. I never meant to upset you more, i just wanted you to be spared the knowledge of Cloud's suffering.”

Looking sideways, Tifa disentangled herself from Genesis and immediately ran to Sephiroth who easily pulled her into a hug. 

Aerith had just stood there and watched as Zack was trying and failing to calm down and it was Andrea surprisingly that managed to get through to the distraught man. 

“Cloud is a tough one Zackary. He never cried when his father came to the hospital again and again for his chemotherapy. And even when he was told by us that his father had decided to spend his remaining days with us.   
He never cried until he entered my bedroom to find his father in bed. Dead. I know for a fact that he went to you when the funeral was taking place. Knew that he made you promise not to tell me or your mum where he was. Eventually we found him and do you know what he said? He said 'Dad wouldn't want me to be sad. He would want me to remember who he was. I couldn't do that until i remembered that Zack was the same when his uncle died.’ Zack? He grieved for his father only after you told him that it was ok to do so. You are his role model in regards to his internal strength. Never, ever resume that my son would give up on life. Ever.”

And with that, Andrea pulled back a little, cupped Zack's face and smiled sadly whilst wiping away his tears. 

 

It took three hours before Lucrecia had came from theatre and immediately Sephiroth went to her side and held her as she smiled in gratitude before placing a kiss to his cheek before breaking the news. 

“Cloud is going to be alright.”

Relief flooded over everyone and Lucrecia carried on. 

“However. Because of the severity of his injuries, it was with a heavy conscious that we have put him in a medically induced coma. The swelling to his brain is severe and without this measure? He won't have a fighting chance. It's only temporary, we are confident that the swelling will go down but it's going to take time. I understand your desire to see him but i recommend that you all wait a couple of days before then. The swelling to his face is horrific. I also recommend that next of kin to see him first.”

Reluctantly the others knew that to be true and with Angeal and Genesis offering to take them home, the group said their good-night's to Andrea and hugged her before leaving. With the exception of Lisa and Zack. 

Lucrecia and Andrea had already seen the look in Zack's eyes and they knew.   
They would allow him to see Cloud also. 

 

Machines Humming and the ventilator moving up and down were the noises that meet Andrea's, Zack's and Mack's ears.   
Lying on the bed with a cream, wooly blanket over his body was Cloud. 

Cloud had a tube down his throat to help him breathe and his head was wrapped in a bandage, but that did little to retract from the bruising and swelling on his face. His eyes and his eye sockets were sunken in and Cloud was also sporting a busted lip too. 

“He isn't in any pain Zack. He's asleep and is comfortable as he could be. We also cleaned up all the blood as well and he isn't sporting any bald spots either. We did have to shave some his hair too reach the cracks and drain some of the fluid in his skull but it'll grow back.”

Smiling sadly, Zack went over and carefully cradled Cloud's plastered, broken hand while Sephiroth stood behind him and softly spoke. 

“Zack? Cloud's alive and he's here. We have the weekend and your more than welcome to come and visit. But, you need to focus on your studies also.”

Looking up, Zack looked utterly angry before Lucrecia came over, knelt down and placed a hand on his kneecap and whispered softly. 

“I know Zack. You want to stay and keep him company, worrying that he will wake up alone and afraid. But? All you will see is the doctors and nurses checking on his vitals and poking him, and that's a gentle way of saying that. Zack? Gillian has been informed and will come over when she's done at the academy. You, on the other hand need to focus on your studies, i know it'll be hard to do but? I have a feeling that Cloud here would want you to, right?”

And he knew that it was true. Despite everything going on in his own life, Cloud always made sure that Zack got his head down and did his studying. Smiling softly, Zack   
thought about a memory of which Cloud had beaten Zack with his own notebook when Cloud was hit by a tree branch due to a heavy storm that had hit them. All Cloud suffered from the accident was a broken wrist but Zack stood guard over him which drove Cloud nuts. 

Sighing heavily, Zack got up and gently stroked away what visible blond hairs were there and gave his bandaged temple a kiss before straightening up and glaring at Mack. 

“Zack? What's going on between you two?”

“Nothing Aunty Andy. I'll see Cloud tomorrow, is it ok miss Crescent?”

Smiling softly in confirmation, Zack grabbed his coat and with Sephiroth and the pair left to Lisa's car, knowing that Lisa will arrive soon.

Waiting until they were gone, Lisa gestured to a clearly upset Mack who immediately explained.

“I told them two that they should wait a while before they decided to go out with each other. Zack obviously didn't approve of what i had said and only when i explained to them about what the scholarship schemes mean did it upset Cloud and he left. If i had kept my mouth shut?....”

“No. No that's not on you Mack. Those two have always been close and i certainly understand where you're coming from. I'll speak with Zack when we get home. I won't tell him that you told me about those two wanting to date, he'll tell me. Andy? You call me as soon as you guys get home?”

Nodding in confirmation, Lisa gave them both a warm hug and kiss, gave her utmost gratitude to Lucrecia who easily smiled and gave her a hug herself before heading to her car and to Zack. 

The travel back will be quiet.   
But they'll have a few words to say when they get home… 

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all comes around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.   
> No excuse for the late update.... Work and real life have drained me but i thank you for your patience :D  
> Here's the next chapter, let me know what you all think and hopefully the next update won't be so late!!  
> Thank you again and enjoy!!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 14 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

The ride back to his house was quiet which considering the circumstances? You couldn't really blame Zack for. His best friend and future boyfriend was beaten severely to the extent that he's been placed in a medically induced coma for his health. 

Lisa placed her coat on the coat rack and car keys down on the side table before sitting down and gesturing to Zack to sit beside her. 

“Zack? Talk to me, how are you holding up?”

“How you think? Cloud's situation is getting ridiculous and to top it all off, he's been put into a coma. I can't even be told if or even when he will be woken up. If at all….”

Sighing lightly, Lisa gently pulled Zack closer and immediately Zack broke down. Everything seemed to be drowning him, this whole screwed up situation with Cloud's stabbing and now his hospitalisation was completely weighing him down immensely. 

“Zack? You heard what miss Crescent said. She has the utmost confidence that Cloud will come through this. He may have cerebral damage but that may be temporary, they are just waiting for the swelling to go down. He'll still be the Cloud you know and love sweetie.”

“.....Mum?.... What do you mean by 'love’? I mean, sure, you know that i do but? The way you said that? What's going on?”

Lisa merely smiled in a knowing way and decided to put Zack out of his misery. 

“Oh come now Zack. I see the way you two act around the other, the way you look at him as if he was the centre of your world. I've seen that look before, in your father's eyes, when he looked at me.  
That only happens in love.”

 

Smiling softly, Zack understood what his mum meant. His father was away with the army but he still loved his family. But, that didn't answer his question. 

“Ok, that's lovely and all but mum? How did you REALLY know?”

“I found that out all by myself Zackary. You should know better than to doubt that.”

“Yeah, sorry. So, erm are you ok with me dating Cloud? And not just that but me dating a guy?”

“Why wouldn't i be? Zack? Love is a beautiful thing regardless of where it comes from. And Cloud? He's an amazing individual who i know will bring you nothing but endless love and happiness. Zack? You have more than my blessing to be with whoever you want, especially Cloud. And besides? You know how much i already love Cloud, so you needn't worry about me not liking him. Now then, it's been a long day and i know you won't get much but try and get some sleep, tomorrow you are allowed to visit Cloud again. Ok?”

Nodding in agreement, Zack gave his mum a loving hug and kiss to her cheek which she easily reciprocated before heading to bed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that easily, especially when every time he closed his eyes for a second, the image of Cloud lying there with a tube down his throat haunts him but he'll do his best. 

Now that his mum knows about his feelings for him and her blessing to be his boyfriend. Finally, he can ask Cloud out. He just needs to wake up first… 

 

 

“Mack? I love you, i do and i know that Cloud does also but? How dare you tell my son who he should and shouldn't date!! They're not kids anymore and i know for sure that Zack has thought long and hard about this especially when the risk and rewards are high in both respects. I know that you always had the best interests in all the kids that you instruct but really, Zack?!! You think he's not worthy of both my son and his scholarship?!!”

They barely got their coats off and the door shut before Andrea laid into her husband. Her son was in the I.C.U and to top it all off, her husband didn't want him to go out with Zack.. 

“Andy? That is NOT what i meant. I want them to be happy, of course i do but i also wanted Zack to be absolutely sure that this is what he wants. Especially with Cloud's health is concerned as well as his scholarship and future employment at the NHL. Andy? You know i admire Zack immensely and will always be grateful to him for being there when Cloud was stabbed. I just thought that they needed some time, that's all.”

Sighing heavily, Andrea allowed Mack to pull her into a warm hug and allowed herself to be comforted and grieve for her son's life. And Mack knew that she needed to vent, to allow whatever anger she felt to be released and not once had Mack let it affect him.   
He honestly loved the boys both immensely and was also struggling to accept what happened to Cloud right now but, he also knows that he can't do anything about it. All he can do is allow the anger and pain that Andrea has and be it's punching bag.   
With a steady hand, Mack steered them up for a restless sleep. Tomorrow will bring it's own troubles, but for tonight? They'll let this pass. 

 

“The NHL had been notified about my scholarship. Seems that they are interested in me once i leave school, having been given videos of me playing. I emailed my response, told them that i would love to play for them on the condition that i bring a certain blond haired beauty with me. There response? 'That's fine Mr Fair, so long as it helps your game? They're more than welcome to come. So, i would like to introduce you to one of the representatives from the NHL, there coming next week. How about it Cloud? Ready to dazzle them too?”

Looking up, Zack's smile faltered at the image of Cloud.   
Lucrecia told him that outside stimuli could help a comatose patient and so Zack did what he does best, talk.

 

“Another topic, my mum has given me the permission to ask you out. She's already so sweet on you that it didn't surprise her. So, the instant you come back to us, to me? Is the moment i'll ask you out…Cloud?... Please…Wake up soon…”

“My darling blond knows better than to keep us all waiting Fair. You'll see.”

Looking up, Zack was surprised to see Genesis and Angeal standing by the open door before closing it and heading over. Sitting down beside Zack, Angeal placed a hand on Zack's shoulder while Genesis went to the opposite side and took Cloud's hand in his own, soothing his thumb over the cast. 

“Hey, how come you guys are here? Not that you can't or anything.. I just.”

“It's alright Zack, we know what you mean. I came by your home earlier as Gen went to Andrea's place. We wanted to see how you were all doing. I should've figured that you would come so early in the morning. Are you alright?”

“.....No, not by a long shot…”

Zack was startled to feel Angeal's fingers on his face and only realised why when he felt warm liquid fall down his face. 

“Easy Zack, it's alright, Cloud will awaken soon. Don't fret about the negative. Here let me show you. This here? Shows brain activity and this shows external response. Zack? Cloud's head trauma has indeed been healing. Look.”

Sure enough, looking at the medical chart of Cloud's that Angeal had explained, his condition has indeed improved since he was administered to the hospital.   
Genesis, who had so far hasn't said anything since he made their arrival known was merely watching Cloud's chest rise and fall in tune with the ventilator and softly spoke through the humming. 

“I think that perhaps my dear Cloud doesn't want to wake up yet, seeming as how his attacker's are still around. Cloud needs to be reassured, Zack? Maybe you should give him some incentive to wake up. Hmm?”

Looking at Genesis, Zack gently wrapped his hand over the top of Cloud's head gently and stroked his now unbandaged skull and immediately Zack began to sob harder which in turn, Angeal pulled Zack backwards slightly and held him close while Genesis smiled softly at the scene before he turned his attention back to Cloud.   
Genesis wasn't really worried on whether the blond before him would wake, after all it was Lucrecia that operated on him.   
Call Genesis whatever you like, but, he had faith in his friends and in his friend's parents. That was absolute. 

Speaking of which Genesis had yet to see Sephiroth and Tseng. He knew that they're here and that they'll meet up later. As to their current location? Genesis didn't know but again he wasn't worried. Whatever Sephiroth was doing? Needless to say, he probably has a very good reason to be tardy… 

 

“So, Cloud should be able to be awoken from the coma in a day or two?”

“Yes. However, i'm worried that the moment i wake him? The shock of what had happened to Cloud will cause a shock induced seizure. He's a strong individual, we know that but trauma is trauma and that can't be ignored.”

“I understand mum, what would you like me and Tseng to do?”

“For now, support Zack and Tifa. The next few days are going to be difficult for them. I'll see Andrea and Mack personally, they deserve to be informed in person, not over the phone. I'll have one of the nurses check on Cloud and Book an MRI schedule in asap.”

Nodding in agreement, Sephiroth gently gripped his mum's hand and gave her a kiss to her cheek before heading to Cloud's room. Tseng, having already gave Lucrecia the same treatment followed silently before they entered the elevator, pressed the floor number and waited for the doors to close and only then did he speak. 

“Cloud's going to go through intense physiotherapy. He may not be able to carry on as a student at the academy. It could take years. Sephiroth? If that is the case? I fear for his future.”

“That, i am also concerned with. But, i refuse to allow all his achievements at the academy go to waste. He already has two subjects that he's studying at our level, i think that we can get him to carry on his studying, under us, that is. I'll speak with Professor Gast about that. For now, he's in no condition to be worrying about it, let's take it one step at a time.”

And with a smile and a kiss, the doors opened and holding each other's hands, Sephiroth and Tseng approached the large room that is housing the comatose Cloud, his dear best friends and hopefully, Cloud's future boyfriend. 

 

Zack wasn't really paying much attention to what Sephiroth was saying to Angeal or Genesis in regards to Cloud's future. He was more interested in what the nurse was doing to Cloud and his head. 

Presently the nurse, whose name is May had Cloud's head angled halfway up and was supporting his shoulders with her other hand. 

“Erm, Miss May , what are you doing to Cloud?”

Smiling softly in understanding, May carefully placed Cloud's head back down as to not bend the ventilator in his throat too much before she spoke. 

“I'm getting a feel of Cloud's head. The swelling has gone down considerably but i don't know by how much until i send him up for an MRI scan. I'll book that in now actually. Andrea and Tifa are on their way also and then we'll discuss this more but for now? I will get the MRI set up and get Cloud ready. Why don't you all go and grab something to eat?”

Sephiroth stopped Zack from protesting by helping him up and out of the room and soon enough they were all away and headed to the café here at the hospital. 

 

It wasn't really a surprise to see Zack not eating.   
Usually putting food in front of him would release the inner wolf and boom, the food was gone. But, right now Zack was more concerned with what's going on with Cloud at the moment. Zack saw the nurses wheel his bed out heading to the MRI section and was wondering whether or not today will be the day that Cloud would be awoken. 

“....Zack?”

Looking up at the mention of his name, Zack turned around and instantly saw a red eyed Tifa standing by Cloud's mum and Rude. 

“Hey, morning you two. Aunt Andy? Where's Mr Garren?”

Smiling softly, Andrea watched as Zack pushed himself aside to allow her a spot to sit down and thanked him. Tifa and Rude were sat between Angeal and Genesis with the red head giving her his croissant and a warm, one armed hug before Andrea spoke up. 

“Mack is at the academy preparing for the next term. He also wanted to catch the head teacher in regards to Cloud's future as well. Sephiroth? What is it? Why do you look troubled?”

Sure enough, Sephiroth had a frown on his face but was quick to reassure Cloud's mum. 

“My apologies Mrs Garren, i was going to speak to professor Gast about that very subject. I think that we can move Cloud into our classes, seeing as he is already studying some subjects in our year level. I think it may be for the best if professor Gast didn't speak to head teacher Hojo. He won't lay down any discipline to Jacob and Alex in regards to what they had done to Cloud without witnessing the attack himself first hand. If i may be so bold, call the professor and stop him, i have the utmost faith that professor Gast can and will help Cloud.”

Hearing that, Andrea frowned hard before she pulled out her phone and left the café to do as Sephiroth had suggested. She knew that Hojo is a shrewd man who despite his looks and personality, did genuinely care for his pupils. But realistically? That meant jack in regards to the prestigious scholarships that he managed to obtain. For every scholarship sent out? The money that's injected into the academy.   
And as the old saying goes.   
'money talks, no matter where.’

 

Tifa was just staring at Zack before she spoke softly. 

“Has Aerith come by yet to see Cloud?”

 

All eyes were on Zack and the weighted question that Tifa had asked him.   
Regardless of the fact that they remained good friends, the truth was that they had romantic history and that can't be erased so easily. 

Rubbing his forehead, Zack took a sip of his hot chocolate before he spoke. 

“....No, not yet, not since the time Cloud was rushed here. I don't know what is going on with Aer, but i do know that she has gotten over whatever ill feelings she had for Cloud. She'll come to see him later… I hope.”

Nodding in understanding, Tifa was about to speak up when she saw Lucrecia and Andrea coming over and judging by the smile on Lucrecia's face? They were in for a pleasant surprise. 

“Ready to see Cloud?”

And judging by the looks of sheer relief and shock? They weren't expecting this but were all the more happy to hear it. 

 

“The drugs we'll use to bring Cloud back are relatively fast acting but be warned, he'll be immensely disorientated and shock of what's happened will kick in. He may also be frantic too but if we are calm? He'll be calm too. Just don't freak out and all shall be fine.”

A lot of rampant thoughts were going through the entire group's minds but they had a strong belief in what Lucrecia had told them. 

“Alright. Andrea? You, Zack and my son will go inside Cloud's room first. Once Cloud has got his senses back? We'll call in the rest of you. Agreed?”

And with nods all round, Lucrecia led the three in and with the door closing behind Zack? The waiting game begins to when Cloud wakes…. 

 

There wasn't a sound when they entered the room, save for the humming of the machines monitoring and keeping Cloud alive. 

With a nod from Lucrecia, the nurses slowly brought Cloud around.   
The ventilator was slowly removed from historic throat and water was on standby for his sore throat. 

Slowly blue, dazed eyes opened.   
Slowly, recognition came through.   
Slowly, Cloud remembered what happened to him…. 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything unravels... Things come together again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I'm sorry for the late update, my muse went on strike, demanding better working conditions... Two days of negotiation and copious amounts of easter eggs and she relented...   
> Anyway i digress, here's another chapter, this will get an ending regardless of how long it takes me, all i can say is thankyou for your patience and bare with me. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy the latest chapter and comments of any kind are always welcome.   
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 15 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

One blink.   
Two blinks.   
Three blinks. 

He couldn't really comprehend how he arrived at the hospital. Nor could he even begin to understand how it happened in the first place.   
Allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright light bulbs on the ceiling directly above him, Cloud glanced sideways and was met with gentle, brown eyes and a smile. 

“Welcome back Cloud. Can you try and speak for me? Not much but enough to see if your vocal cords aren't damaged.”

Swallowing thickly, Cloud flexed his jaws several times before he tried to speak. 

“H….Hi..”

Although sounding like a frog, Lucrecia was immensely pleased and gestured to Andrea and Zack to come closer. 

“Oh, my baby. Are you alright? Any pain?”

Looking at his mum, Cloud shook his head slowly in a negative gesture before he saw Zack come a bit closer, taking his hand, Zack gently pushed away Cloud's bangs before he spoke. 

“You have a knack of making me worry immensely for you Cloud. I shouldn't of let you go so easily, i'm so, so sorry Cloud.”

With difficulty, Cloud gently squeezed Zack's hand, much to the joy of Lucrecia and whispered softly. 

“Not…. S'not your fault.. Zack.. I. I don't.. B..blame you for what… what happened to… to me.”

Smiling in gratitude, Zack nodded in acceptance and sat down beside him as Sephiroth came calmly over with a glass of water and a straw. 

“Hello Cloud. I would like you to sit up for me so that you can drink this to help with your throat. Can you?”

Without answering, Cloud gingerly sat himself up with the aid of his mum, Zack and Sephiroth, still holding the glass smiled proudly at the boy and directed the straw for Cloud to drink with.   
All the while, Lucrecia was writing down and seeing her do so, Andrea was about to speak when Lucrecia stopped, handing over Cloud's chart to one of the nurses who immediately went to work before giving Andrea a brief squeeze to her shoulder and spoke. 

“Cloud is performing task with little to no trouble. He can form sentences and has sensation and movement in his limbs and facial muscles. His coordination is fine too. I was naturally worried about severe brain trauma but he appears to be fine, considering the circumstances. I would like to see Cloud walking to confirm that his spine is fine also, although the MRI showed no tears to the base of his spinal cord in his neck, i want to be reassured but that can be done later. For now, we'll give Cloud time to adjust and to see his friends.”

Smiling softly in understanding, Andrea looked on as Sephiroth carried on helping Cloud drink while Zack remained at his side. 

A vibration in her pocket signalled a call from someone and Andrea came over to give Cloud a lingering kiss to his forehead before excusing herself and left the hospital grounds to answer it. 

“Cloud? When you are feeling up to it, i would like to see you walk a little bit.”

Looking at Lucrecia, Cloud smiled softly in confirmation and Lucrecia left to get a wheelchair. 

“Angeal, Genesis and Tifa are here also. They would like to see you. Reno and Yuffie were here too, they were the ones who found you.”

Allowing what Sephiroth told him to settle in, Cloud closed his eyes and immediately felt fingers stroking his face and hearing Zack whispered soothingly into his ear. 

“Shhh Cloud, it's alright, they weren't hurt, they were just worried about you. It's alright babe.”

And for the first time since coming to, Cloud believed that. 

 

“I can't… can't walk another step.. Can.. Can i.. Stop?....Please?..”

“You've done more than enough for now Cloud. Stay put while i get the wheelchair. Sephiroth hun? Steady him for me please.”

Nodding in confirmation, Sephiroth placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder and silently gave him his feelings of pride for what Cloud had managed to accomplish in a few minutes of waking up. Zack meanwhile had left as soon as Cloud put on his slippers to start his walking test, all the while excitedly proclaiming he had something to take care of but that he'll be back soon. 

“Cloud? You are doing immensely well. How are you feeling?”

“Tired… But? It's… A good kind of.. Tiredness.”

Smiling in understanding, Sephiroth took Cloud's hand into his own and spoke softly. 

“I'm requesting for you to be moved into our classes. You're already at our level in some lessons so it wouldn't be that much of a stretch of imagination to assume that you can carry on with the remaining subjects. That, and it'll become harder for anyone else to do you harm, you'll be kept safe. It's not as if i'm going to do this regardless of your opinion on this matter, nor do i intend to leave you to your own devices. The classes will have at least one, two or all of us in them. You won't be alone Cloud.”

Hearing that, Cloud couldn't help but cry anew from the grief he is causing them all by making them worry about his wellbeing. However, before Cloud could decline the offer and say that he'll manage somehow, a small, ebony haired girl all but ran into him and immediately caught him in a death grip, all the while lecturing him. 

“Cloud Strife. You're a constant threat to my sanity. How dare you sleep for so long?!!! Are you trying to make me go nuts?!! Well?!!”

Before he could speak, Genesis gently pulled Yuffie away from Cloud, shoved her playfully into Angeal's arms instead before calmly wiping away Cloud's tears and pulled him into a warm hug. And Cloud took that excuse to break down. 

“Shhh. Shhh my dear boy. It's all going to be fine, come now let's celebrate the fact that you have returned to us again. You owe me Fair, told you my dear Cloud wouldn't keep us waiting for too long, didn't I?”

Looking at the smug satisfaction on Genesis's face, Zack playfully glared at the redhead before Shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance. Seeing an argument about to start, Angeal gave Yuffie over to her boyfriend who was smiling at Cloud who was mouthing his thanks for them saving him.   
Lucrecia had came back with a wheelchair in hand and judging by the amused look on her face, Angeal shook his head to stop her from asking and immediately stopped the fighting before it even begun. 

“Alright Zack, if you would like to start a fight with Genesis? Take it outside please, this is a hospital and Cloud doesn't need your dramatics right now. Cloud? Forgive these two and come sit down i'll be your chauffeur.”

Immediately, Genesis acted affronted by Angeal's offer and immediately pulled Cloud with him to the wheelchair and pushed him away, much to the amusement of everyone and judging by the laughter from Cloud? It was definitely needed. 

 

Genesis had wheeled Cloud out into the onsite garden and sat them beside a bench. Once they had settled and the others had caught up with the pair, Genesis unpacked his rucksack he had with him, handed over a orange juice carton to Cloud who smiled and thanked him for. 

“I know that Sephiroth has told you about his plans to move you into our classes. That may not be such a bad thing afterall. I get to indulge myself in your company, Zack will have to wait his turn to see you and most importantly? You will be kept safe, my dear Cloud.”

Looking at Genesis, Cloud smiled and nodded in agreement before Zack all but barrelled over, apparently he had heard what Genesis had said and he wasn't happy about it… Well, he tried not to be but he failed immensely due to the big grin across his face.. 

“What do you mean by 'Zack has to wait his turn’?!! You should know that Cloud and i are stuck together like glue!! Talk about being selfish Gen!!”

Genesis merely stuck out his tongue which caused Cloud to look between the pair before he entered a laughing fit.   
Tifa had just about gathered together her coat when she heard her name being called. Turning around, to say the least, Tifa was surprised, in what way? She wasn't quite sure. 

“Aerith.. Hi, erm are you alright?”

“...Tifa? Where's Zack?”

Looking around tomorrow see if anyone was in hearing range, once she knew that nobody could hear, Tifa frowned before she spoke. 

“Where do you think? He's with Cloud. Which by the way, for your information is fine and hasn't suffered any neural damage.”

Looking at her shoes, Aerith merely nodded before she looked back up again, smiled softly and spoke again.

“Sorry, that came out the wrong way. I'm glad to hear that, if it wouldn't be awkward Tifa, can i come with you to see Cloud? He's also my friend.”

“You've got a funny way of showing it Aer. But? I think that Cloud want to see you too, come then but if you do anything that upsets him? I won't be so forgiving. Understood?”

Smiling in confirmation and gratitude, Aerith followed Tifa silently and headed for Cloud. 

It didn't take long to find them, after all they could hear Cloud's laughter from the opposite side of the park. However, Cloud's laughing faded down to soft giggles when he's blue eyes locked onto green and immediately Zack followed his line of sight and immediately stood up, much to everyone's worry. 

“Aerith…”

“Hello Zack, Cloud? Are you alright? I'm sorry i didn't stay longer.”

Gently tapping Zack's forearm, Cloud looked at Aerith from his seated position and softly spoke. 

“I'm ok Aer. But, maybe we should have this conversation some other time, ok?”

And while all eyes were on the pair, Aerith knew that any conversation that she may have will be put under the microscope for all those present to examine. 

For now, Aerith was content that they were on still friendly terms.   
For now, it's enough. 

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I am so, so sorry for the delay in this, had trouble uploading into my folder. It works now!!  
> Thanks for your patience and without further ado, here's the next chapter.   
> Comments are always welcome.  
> Enjoy!!  
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 16 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Would you please sit down and relax? He's coming out in a few minutes and then? You will have the entire weekend together.”

“I want it to start now!! Like right now! He's already been given the all clear to leave so why is Miss Crescent holding Cloud hostage?”

“Is that what you think my mum is doing?  
'Holding Cloud hostage’? You are a strange one Fair.”

“Bite me.”

“Both of you, please? Stop?”

 

Looking at Angeal, Zack merely slumped against the wall and groaned which caused Angeal to laugh and Sephiroth to smile softly before the trio lapse into silence.   
While it was true that Cloud was given the go-ahead to go home, Lucrecia wanted to be absolutely sure that Cloud's health was one hundred and ten percent. 

 

“Do, have any headaches? Nerve aches?”

“No, i got a little dull ache in my neck though. Is that normal?”

Lucrecia smiled softly before abolishing his fear. 

“Perfectly normal Cloud. However, keep tabs if you can on how long it last and a scale of one to ten on the pain radar. If it gets too much? Call Sephiroth and he'll come to get you and bring you to me. No matter the time. Deal?”

“Deal.”

And with that sorted, Lucrecia took Cloud's hands in her own and led the pair out to where their friends are waiting. 

Genesis and Tseng had arrived about twenty minutes prior and immediately hearing the telltale clicking of Lucrecia's heels hitting the floor and no sooner had they heard it, the lady in question rounded the corner, along with Cloud. 

“I believe that you were waiting for him, huh Zack?”

Without answering, Zack beamed at the pair before walking over, taking Cloud's now free hands in his own and pulled him into a warm hug before softly whispering in his ear. 

 

“Your mum and Tifa had packed your bag for you to stay the weekend, it's already at my house. Ready to go?”

Pulling away slightly, Cloud smiled softly and nodded slowly in agreement before Genesis gently pulled Cloud completely away and into his arms and out the hospital, all the while with a toned down voice shouting out his farewells and thank you's to Lucrecia who merely snorted before laughing full blown. Sephiroth, once making sure that his mother was alright, led the other three out, whilst holding Tseng's hand to follow their wayward auburn haired friend and Cloud. 

 

It didn't take long for Sephiroth, Tseng, Angeal and Zack to locate Genesis and Cloud.   
They were outside of Genesis's favourite café, with four milkshakes waiting for them. 

“Genesis, you didn't have to run off with the poor soul. We were all planning on coming here anyway.”

“Yes but darling? It wouldn't be me if i played by societies rules and whatnot. Besides, you all know me, love me and my darling little blond haired brother.”

Smiling in exasperation, Angeal merely let the matter go, after all, he knew better than to argue with Genesis - especially when said man had a point. 

“So, you figured out what Cloud means to you now. Genesis?”

Looking at Sephiroth, Genesis merely smirked while the four got themselves comfortable with Zack sitting down beside Cloud and taking his hand in his. Cloud, looked at him before softly smiling and leaning his head against his left shoulder. 

“As a matter of fact dear Sephiroth, i already knew what he meant to me. I took Cloud away from the hospital quickly so that i could tell him without the threat of all of our personalities weighing him down. Even i am aware that we can be a bit too much to any of these young adults, i merely wanted to lessen the blow, seeing as how we're going to be around them a lot more now.”

Taking a final sip of his strawberry milkshake, Sephiroth gave Genesis a calculated look before his features softened and he smiled in appreciation for Genesis's actions. 

The remaining hour or so was spent in companionable silence and occasional conversation.  
They had finished their respective milkshakes, ordered lunch, had another milkshake before paying the bill, which Sephiroth and Tseng took care of before heading to Zack's place where they said their goodbye's and promises to see them again on Sunday. 

Once he had Cloud settled in, Zack headed to his outdoor balcony connected to his room, pulled the door closed slightly and dialed up his ex.   
Cloud had asked him to give Aerith a call, to make sure that they were really over and that she was going to be fine with Zack dating Cloud. 

'Hello?’

However, what Zack wasn't expecting was Aerith's mum answering the phone… 

 

“...Hi, Miss Gainsborough.”

'Zack!! My apologies, Aerith has just popped out temporarily. Would you like me to get her to call you back?’

“Yeah please if you don't mind?”

'Of Course not! However, only if you call me by my first name dear.’

“Thanks, Elmyra.”

'Not a problem. Especially for the man of my daughter's dreams. Speak to you soon.’

And with that, Elmyra hung up.   
Right…. They haven't actually told her they are no longer an item… That would have to be remedied.   
Turning around, Zack smiled when he saw Cloud coming back from his shower, wearing only his pyjama bottoms on, his t-shirt hanging on his right shoulder and his left hand using the towel to dry his hair. 

The knife scar was clearly visible.   
Cloud wasn't ashamed of it, but certain rules had to be followed to keep the identity of the victim remaining secret, for example, getting ready for P.E, Cloud made sure no-one could see it and that also applies when they hit the showers too.   
Coming over once he closed his balcony door, Zack stood right in front of Cloud, and with his hand on Cloud's waist, Zack used his index and middle finger to ghost over the raised skin. 

“Zack?.... What is it? What's wrong?”

“I remember the day this happened just like yesterday. I can remember the blood, a whole lot of it and wondering if you would survive. I will always, ALWAYS be grateful to you for fighting for your survival Cloud. I don't think i ever told you that…”

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Cloud smiled softly, cupped his face, brushed their noses together before he spoke softly, lips ghosting over the other's. 

“And i will always be grateful to you for coming when you did. You said that you're grateful to me for fighting for survival? Well i only had that because of you giving it to me.”

Zack licked his lips, which in turn, inadvertently licked Cloud's before he plunged right in and gave his blond best friend - turned boyfriend a heated but loving kiss.   
There was no disputing the feelings they had for the other, no doubting that this was what they wanted, what they desired. There also wasn't any doubt that if this didn't work out, they wouldn't be cold and distant to the other. Both knew the risks involved and both clearly knew that the rewards were much greater. 

Pulling away, Zack bumped their foreheads together, and with his fingers still stroking Cloud's scar, Zack leant down and began placing open mouthed kisses up and down Cloud's neck which caused said blond too moan slightly in surprise and in pleasure.   
Hearing that, Zack couldn't help but smile against his skin before his lips traveled up, passed his jawbone and to his ear where he breathed out through his nose and whispered softly in his ear. 

“I think i've fallen hard for you, Cloud. I know that we shouldn't, especially so soon into our new kind of relationship, but, i REALLY want you…”

Hearing that, Cloud looked at the clear arousal in Zack's eyes…And down below before he smiled fondly, jumped up, allowing his towel and shirt to drop to the ground which surprised Zack and wrapped his legs around Zack's waist, so that Zack could feel his own excitement...Linking his arms around his neck, Cloud gave Zack a love bite right below his jawbone, and now it was Zack's turn to moan.   
Once he was satisfied with the mark, Cloud pulled backwards and whispered the words that Zack needed to hear. 

“Well then, i'm here, so are you. What are you waiting for? I'm yours, only yours. I trust you, completely.”

And with that, Zack lunged forward, claimed Cloud's lips and snogged the oxygen away.   
Spinning them around so that Cloud's back was to the bed, Zack, without disentangling the pair, laid Cloud down, laid on top of his body and went to work…. 

 

Moans, creaks and pants were the only noises that met their ears.   
Both of the young men were getting into this… Immensely and as they reached the end, Zack could easily say, hands down , that this was the BEST lovemaking he had ever experienced - even better than when he was with Aerith. Not that he was comparing them. Once all was said and done, Zack sat up and softly smiled as Cloud was trying and failing to stay awake. However, Zack's smile faltered and turned into a small frown when he heard Cloud sniffle. 

 

“Hey what's wrong? Did i hurt you? I'm sorry..”

Sniffing a bit harder, Cloud sat up gingerly, wiped away his tears when Zack took over. Smiling softly and whispering his thanks, Cloud pulled the cover up before he spoke. 

“We had sex Zack. I won't ever regret this but? We can't go back to the way we were before. I don't think i can deal with that, the idea that you may just wanted to experiment with me and then move on. Zack? You'll always be my best friend, but i don't want to lose this..”

Hearing that, Zack immediately cupped Cloud's face, wiped away any new tears that had fallen before he kissed him again with all the passion and love he showed him earlier.   
Pulling away a little, Zack rested their foreheads together, smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and spoke. 

“This isn't an ‘experiment’, Cloud. I didn't take this situation lightly either, I wanted this. I wanted to do this with you. I want to be with you in this way. This isn't a random fluke of mine, i'm serious about being your boyfriend, your lover and your best friend. Cloud? This is real, i promise you. And when we wake up tomorrow? I'll have a big grin on my face and a snog waiting for you.”

And immediately, Cloud began laughing in relief and crying in equal measure any all Zack could do was smile and pull his now confirmed boyfriend into a warm hug and allowed this reality to settle in Cloud's mind, no matter how long it took. 

 

'Zack!.. Sorry i missed your call earlier. I was doing an errand for my mum and then i ran into Tifa and Rude. So, what's up?’

 

It was close to eleven in the evening when Zack got up, gave Cloud a kiss to his forehead before having a shower and sat down on the chair outside his balcony. Wrapped in a blanket and wearing only his boxers, Zack leant backwards so that he can still see Cloud, smiling as the summer breeze hit his body, Zack answered her question. 

“It's no problem Aer, we all have a life. You don't need to explain yourself to me, not anymore.”

‘....I know. I know that we both agreed to remain friends and i will honour that agreement. But?... Is there anyway we could, you know? Can we try again? As a couple?...’

Frowning, Zack looked as he heard a soft moan in the background and smiled when he saw Cloud sitting up, locking eyes with the other and Cloud shyly waved. 

'Zack?...Are you still there?..’

“Yeah, yeah i am. Look, it's late and i am knackered. Can we discuss this in person at school?”

‘.....He's there, isn't he?... Fine, whatever   
Night Zack.’

And with, Aerith hung up. Looking at his phone, Zack couldn't help but frown but it immediately faded away when Cloud sat down beside him, wearing his discarded pyjama bottoms on. 

“Are you alright? Do you need some privacy?”

Looking as if he said something taboo, Zack smiled brightly and pulled Cloud into his arms, into his lap and massaged his waist. 

“No, it's alright. It's nothing that can't wait till Monday. How about we get some sleep? I don't plan on doing anything this weekend than indulge in you.”

Cloud couldn't help but laugh and Zack took that as agreement.   
Swinging himself up with Cloud in his arms, Zack headed to his bed, tucked Cloud and himself in and bade each other a goodnight. 

He was annoyed with Aerith, but Zack wasn't going to allow that to spoil his weekend. 

No, he'll deal with Aerith on Monday.   
Once and for all.. 

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always comes back to the months we left behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Thanks to all of those that have seen this so far and have continued to do so. And thank you to those who merely stopped by just to have a look.   
> Here's the next chapter, the next one will be up later, probably Saturday.   
> So enjoy and comments are always welcome!!  
> :)

Doesn't time fly part 17

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Zack absolutely loved watching Cloud sleep.   
It reminded him of a time when they didn't have much cares in the world, no deadlines for coursework, no important assignments that needed to be handed in and most importantly? No fears of attacks. 

Brushing away blonde hair, Zack leant down and began placing open mouthed kisses up and down Cloud's neck which caused said blond to moan in surprise before a sleep heavy voice broke in. 

“Mm, Zack? Are you trying to get laid again?”

Snorting against his skin, Zack pulled away only to lay completely on top of Cloud's body. Shifting slightly to better align himself, Zack stared into blue eyes and instantly ducked down and stole a kiss from a now fully alert Cloud.   
Moaning softly, Zack pulled away only to have Cloud linking his arms around his neck and pulling him back again, once they broke away, Cloud bumped his head against Zack's collarbone and whispered.

 

“I was partially joking about that Zack.   
I kinda just wondered if what happened between us? You wanted again? I thought that maybe you would want another round of sex. Forget it, it's my fault. Sorry.”

Zack couldn't help the frown on his face as he looked down to see the telltale signs of Cloud breaking down.   
Everything was, IS perfect, he has the most amazing, lovely, beautiful young man in his arms. They had the best sex ever in Zack's opinion, he had everything he could hope and ask for right in his arms. He knew that he was to blame for jumping in too soon after breaking up with Aerith, but Zack never really did care about timing, he was ruled by his head and his emotions, if he wanted to do something? Have something? He jumps right in and hopes for the best. 

Lowering himself down again, Zack cupped Cloud's face between his hands and only when he had teary, blue eyes focused on him did Zack speak. 

“Good morning, Cloud. I DO want you, of course i do, can't you not feel it?”

Sure enough, Zack's manhood was poking rather obviously in Cloud's thigh and Cloud couldn't help but smile and wiggle against the hot body above him. 

Suppressing the moan, Zack ran his fingers blond hair before he carried on speaking. 

“I wanted to give you a rest, i know that you must be feeling a little bit sore so i wanted to spare you some more pain. I'm serious about us being together Cloud, make no mistake on that. But? I do want you.”

Cloud looked up at Zack's face and smiled softly before he spoke. 

“I know. I'm sorry, i didn't mean for to sound that way. Zack? If you want me? I already told you that i'm yours.”

And the look that Zack shot his way was damn right predatory. And for once Cloud wished he thought before he spoke… Zack took that invitation, wrapped Cloud's legs around his waist and whispered hotly into Cloud's ear. 

“Ok then. Then i'm yours too….”

And he was… All of him… 

 

Thirty minutes later, a shower each and breakfast and the new lovebirds were out and hitting the pavement to school.   
It was a new term, which meant they now only had to attend school for another three years. Although the terms weren't mandatory, they could be cut down if the students were already gaining qualifications, had employment lined up at the academy or had scholarships.   
Zack only had another year of school left, as did Sephiroth, Angeal, Tseng and Genesis. Cloud, although having a math scholarship lined up, still had two more years left. 

“So, what are you going to do once we leave school then?’

“Well you're leaving next year to head off to the NHL so i'll still be here studying Zack.”

Nodding briefly, Zack smiled easily before he wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders and spoke. 

“I know all that babe. I meant afterwards, me and you can go settle down somewhere. Just the two of us, a small apartment, maybe a cat or two dogs. I don't know but it sounds nice, right?”

“And it does, but Zack? You'll be away for months with the NHL, getting signed up by teams and playing all over the globe. I'll still be here. And you'll probably forget all about this place, and it's people. But, your fantasies does have a nice ring to it.”

Hearing that, Zack pulled Cloud close so that there hip bones were connected before he reassured his boyfriend. 

“Maybe. But i can never forget you Cloud. I meant what i said back in the hospital, though you probably didn't hear me.. Any way i am taking you with me, once everything has been sorted out.”

“......I. I heard you Zack, what you said when i was in a coma? I heard you..”

Zack immediately stopped walking which caused Cloud to look at him but before Zack could get past his shock at Cloud's revelation and get his mouth working again, Genesis appeared and instantly Cloud found himself in the auburn haired man's arms. 

“Good morning you two. Cloud? Darling? Professor Gast is asking for you, i have the honour of escorting you to him. And also, Zack? The ex is asking for you.”

“Zack?... We can talk about this more at lunch. Ok?”

Finally getting over his shock, Zack numbly nodded before he caressed Cloud's cheek and gave him a kiss to the lips before saying his goodbyes to the pair and headed to look for Aerith.   
Genesis, having seen the look in Zack's eyes, softly stroked his fingers through Cloud's hair before he spoke. 

“Darling? What's wrong with Zack?”

“He's been planning our future. He was telling me about it when i was in a coma, i told him just now that i heard what he had said.”

Humming in understanding, Genesis entwined their hands together before leading them away towards the professor's office. 

“It's understandable for him to be surprised. However, i'm sensing the two of you have changed since we last saw you. Cloud? Is it official now? Are you and Fair a couple in more ways than one?”

Genesis didn't need an answer.   
Cloud's blush was all the confirmation he needed. Laughing softly, Genesis leant his head down against the blond's and knew what had transpired between the pair. Now he just had to tell Angeal and the others about the great news. Although he did kinda feel bad for Zack, he'll have to listen to Angeal's lecturing about how to treat Cloud.   
But looking at the relaxed blond in his arms? His guilt paled in comparison to the gratitude he had for Cloud being happy.. 

 

“Zack!! Finally i found you!! Hey, what's wrong? You look pale…. Was it Cloud?”

“...”

“Zack?!!”

“Hmm, no sorry it's not. Look Aer, i don't mean to sound rude or anything but i'm really not in the right mindset to have a deep conversation with you right now. Cloud sprung onto me that he had heard what i was saying to him when he was in a coma. I just, give me a minute or so to get my bearings back and then the two of us can sort our crap out. Deal?”

Aerith really wanted to do this now, but she saw the haunted look in Zack's eyes, knee that he was struggling to come to terms with whatever he was told. Sighing heavily but in understanding, Aerith smiled and nodded in acceptance to which Zack smiled at widely, having gained some of the colour back into his face before he bent down and gave Aerith a kiss to her cheek before promising to talk about this properly at lunch. 

Never realising that he gave Aerith unintentional hope for their future…Together.. 

 

 

“Cloud, goodmorning. It's nice to see you are well. Forgive the intrusion but Sephiroth told me what had transpired over the last few days. How's are you?”

“I'm good sir, thanks for asking.”

That was the first thing Cloud got bombarded with as soon as he had entered the office with Genesis.   
Sephiroth was already waiting for him with a reassuring smile on his face. 

Smiling softly, Gast gestured to the still standing Genesis and Cloud to take a seat and as soon as they were comfortable, did Gast start off with the matters at hand. 

“Very good to hear. I am aware that Sephiroth here has told you about moving you out of your year group and into the seniors curriculum. I have already began the process of moving you and the head teacher has agreed to it also. Sephiroth here is going to be in almost all of your lessons. Tseng is going to be in two of them also. Angeal and Genesis will be a potluck kind of deal but you will NEVER be alone Cloud. Ok?”

“....Yes sir, yeah that's fine thank you. Erm, when am i starting?”

“Right now. Sephiroth?”

Nodding in confirmation, Sephiroth stood up and held out his hand which Cloud immediately took hold of.   
And with that sorted out, Genesis led the way and the trio headed to science. 

 

It was like starting over all over again..   
Everyone was staring at Cloud, and it was EVERYONE. He was like an new experiment to these seniors, all of them weren't doing a very good job of hiding their curiosity about Cloud being in their classes - not as if they're actually trying to be discreet in the first place, that is. 

“Ignore them Cloud.”

Being startled out of his unintentional spotlight, Cloud was a little bit shocked to see Kunsel sitting down beside him. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to frightened you. I heard that we had a junior in here and when i saw your hair behind Sephiroth, i already knew what the fuss was all about. Are you alright?”

Nodding that he was, Kunsel reached over, grabbed his shoulder and squeezed before the lessons began. 

 

“So. What do we need to discuss?”

“We need to finalise our relationship.”

The lessons were kind of weird without Cloud being in them but they came and went and now it was lunch and Zack's and Aerith's conversation. 

“Finalise. Huh? That's funny considering that you're still acting romantic with me Zack. What is this really about? Cloud?”

“...Maybe you're right. I've always been affectionate with those i'm with and not just with you. However, you sure have some inferiority complex when it comes to Cloud, Aerith. And if it was about him? What are you planning on doing? Give my hockey team more ammunition to hurt him again?”

“Again? Zack? What are you talking about?”

“Oh please, as if you didn't know. They heard you crying or something and Jacob came after him, threatened him and then hit him with the hockey stick. You're telling me that you didn't know that he was there? Listening to you?”

“...”

“You… you didn't know, did you?”

Without answering, Aerith slumped against the table they were preoccupying currently and shook her head in a negative gesture before Zack sat down opposite her and drew in a shaky breath.   
Making sure he was calm enough, Zack exhaled and softly spoke up again. 

“It wasn't my intention to blame you for what happened with Jacob and Cloud that day Aer and for that i'm sorry. But, i won't lie to you nor do i intend to hurt you further. You have the right to know that i'm dating Cloud now. This is the end of us Aer, but? I'll always, ALWAYS love you Aerith, but only as a friend now. I truly am sorry.”

“.....I see. I would be lying if i said that i didn't see that coming. He makes you happy Zack more than what i ever could achieve. Do you really love him? That much?”

“I do. That goes without saying.”

“Then that's that. Zack? Thanks for giving me the love you gave me those two years. And, for also giving me the respect to tell me this to my face. Please, give me some time, before i can be both yours and Cloud's friend again?”

“Of Course.”

And with that, the pair walked separate ways.   
One to his friends, and the other to her cheerleading squad. 

 

“Cloud!!! Hey how was classes with the older kids?!!”

“Who exactly are you calling old, Reno?”

“Why, you of course you Rhapsodos. Got a problem with that?”

“That's cute. Cloud? Darling? Who do you love here?”

Looking between the two redheads, Cloud couldn't help but laugh when he noticed Jacob and Alex both making their way over. No sooner had his laughing begun, it abruptly ended and Genesis knew why. 

“They wouldn't dare to harm you Cloud. Not while i'm in the general vicinity. Cloud?”

However, Cloud wasn't paying much attention to the reasoning behind Genesis's words, he was looking at the way that Jacob and Alex didn't seem to care that there was a senior right there. 

“Hello friends of Zack. How's lunch.”

Unfortunately, word gets around quick and Reno, Yuffie Rude weren't impressed with them being there. 

“We were fine, until you two came over.”

Smiling at Yuffie, Jacob merely shrugged his shoulders before he spoke to Cloud, aware that Genesis had his hands on top of Cloud's head and shoulder respectfully. 

“I heard that Aerith and Zack are no longer an item. Interesting how that happened when we last spoke. Huh Cloud?”

Hearing that, Cloud looked down and began to speak up. 

“If you have something to say? Say it and be done.”

“Huh, you've got spunk all of a sudden. Guess it helps that you have Genesis there, doesn't it?”

Looking up, Cloud disentangled himself from Genesis and stood directly in front of Jacob. 

“Like i needed him before. Seniors are forbidden from fighting. He's standing over there and I'm right in your face. Well, what is it that you wanted? Because if you're looking for fear from me? Sorry to say that you're wasting your time here.”

Looking at the blond, Jacob merely pushed Cloud backwards, fortunately for Cloud, Reno was already waiting and immediately caught him. Unfortunately for Jacob, Zack, Tifa and Angeal were right behind him. 

“Jacob?!!  
What the hell?!!”

“Don't Fair. Mr Wilson was just leaving, weren't you?”

Refusing to be intimidated by Sephiroth and Tseng's arrival, Jacob left with Alex. Not however, without dropping a bombshell at Cloud's feet. 

“It's too bad you had to mouth off like that Strife. Especially when the people who attacked and stabbed you are still out there.”

And with that, the pair left.   
Completely missing the effects of what Jacob had said.   
Completely missing Cloud hyperventilating and Angeal helping him to the ground. 

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are done playing defence, it's time to take the initiative..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> No preamble, here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one up on Tuesday.   
> Thank you again and comments are always welcome.  
> Enjoy!!  
> :)

Doesn't time fly part 18. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

'This is not real, this is not happening’.

Cloud was in a void of numbness and realisation. He thought that only his close knit circle of friends knew what had occurred six months ago and now out of nowhere? One of his new tormentors knew of it too. Knew that someone was risking getting arrested for carrying a weapon and attempted murder. And he didn't know what to do, not anymore.. 

Cloud decided that playing possum was the only thing he and his mind could do right now, he had no control over anything of his life - none at the moment so at the very least he was going to do this. 

He was aware of the eyes on him, knew that they were waiting for him to show his blue eyes and for him to let them know that he was ok, that he was handling this, albeit not very well but nevertheless handling it. 

“Cloud? Baby can you wake up for us?”

“Zack? Why don't you head back to class? I'll stay until he's ready. Go, just because you don't have much longer doesn't mean you can go missing the lessons. Go, we'll see you later.”

And with that, Zack bent down, placed a kiss to Cloud's forehead before leaving.   
Once the door was shut, Angeal sat down beside Cloud, took his hand into his own and spoke softly. 

“It's just you and me kid. Genesis has gone to class, Sephiroth and Tseng have alerted professor Gast in regards to the knowledge that Jacob had acquired. And i've sent Zack back to class. Cloud? We don't need to talk but? I need to know that you're alright. So please? Can you look at me?”

And Angeal waited.  
Waited until Cloud was ready, ready to accept reality as it has just revealed itself. He didn't know how long nor did he keep track but eventually Cloud opened his eyes and Angeal saw a young man drowning in fear without any hope of escaping out of this unscathed. 

“I don't pretend to understand what's going on in your head Cloud. But? I do understand that you feel so consumed by all of this. It's ok to be scared Cloud, and i for one won't think lower of you if you showed me.”

And with a reassuring smile from Angeal, Cloud sat up, played with his jumper before he brought his knees up to his chest and began sobbing hard and heavy. Angeal knew that Cloud didn't have much of an opportunity to do this, to let go and not pretend and put on a brave face to assure his friends. Angeal merely got up, grabbed a box of tissues and sat down beside Cloud and wrapped a warm arm around his shoulders and tucked his head beneath his chin, all the while rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

 

“I'm sorry for bawling all over you like this. I can usually handled this, i do it all the time. I'm trying, i am.”

“I know Kid. It's alright. It's of little comfort but we are looking out for you. There is little interaction with the other juniors when you're with us in-between classes and professor Gast is keeping tabs on this. I know it's not ideal but the best we can do is to keep you away from each other, that or remove you from the academy. Which is also not a good idea as you have a scholarship too.”

Pulling away, Cloud wiped his face none too gently, which Angeal eased away his hand and took over. Smiling softly, Cloud took in a few deep breaths before he spoke again. 

“I have an idea. But? It's stupid, risky and may not even work.”

“What is it?”

“I use myself as bait.”

“Cloud? No, absolutely not. What happened involved a gang. You almost died that day, not even mentioning the attack that put you in a medically induced coma. Cloud? I know that you're frustrated by all of this but being reckless won't help. Are you alright to go to class?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, let's head back. Let's just get today over with. Ok?”

Nodding in agreement, Cloud got up and waited for Angeal who smiled softly, wrapped his arm around his shoulders again and headed for class. Cloud hadn't let the idea go, he just pushed it aside, he's going to talk about this properly with professor Gast later on… 

 

“Alright, that's enough for today. The next article will be reviewed tomorrow and don't forget, the assignment is due next Tuesday.”

And with that, the class was over and the next one is about to begin.   
Cloud sat and waited until he saw everyone leave, with the exception of Sephiroth who was talking to Tseng.   
Saying his goodbyes, the pair kissed and Tseng gave Cloud a warm smile before he patted him on his shoulder and left. 

“Cloud? What is it? Are you unwell still?”

Looking up at Sephiroth, Cloud smiled, shook his head in a negative gesture before he stood, gathered up his belongings and spoke softly. 

“If it's not too much trouble, may i speak to your dad? Please?”

Smiling softly, Sephiroth took Cloud's bag, swung it up and flung it next to his own bag on his shoulder before gesturing to the corridor before he spoke. 

“You needn't ask me for permission Cloud. He's everyone's teacher, not just personally connected to me.”

“I know. But what i'm about to ask him may make everyone uncomfortable and i don't want you to be blindsided by it. Especially since i don't know the outcome yet.”

Nodding in understanding although still not getting the full story, Sephiroth guided the pair to his father's office.   
Something told Sephiroth that Cloud needed someone to come and at least listen to whatever he had to say without reprimanding it completely. 

 

“You know, i REALLY do enjoy your visits here. Just wished they were on better circumstances. How can i help you two gentleman?”

“Cloud here would like to talk with you. I'll wait outside until you are done Cloud.”

“Erm, Sephiroth? Can you perhaps stay? Angeal kinda knows what i'm about to say. And i know for a fact that Zack and Tifa, hell all of my friends won't like this but? I can't do this anymore. I can't..”

“Alright Cloud. Relax or you'll pass out again. I'll stay and listen. What is it that you wanted to do?”

“Jacob knew that it was me that was stabbed, which meant that he knew of my attacker. A fact that i don't even know. These random assaults are scaring me, i won't lie about it but? The fact that Jacob did one of them must mean that he was there on the day it had happened. I'm done with looking over my shoulder, i want to bait him. Found out the real reason behind this.”

Immediately the atmosphere in the office changed. Gone was the warmth and welcoming atmosphere that you would expect from a person like Gast.   
All that was here was an air of disbelief of what was told, what was heard and incredulity. Fortunately Gast got his bearings back relatively quickly. 

“I admire your determination and your bravery young Cloud. However, this was a gang assault that had hit you six months ago and it'll most likely be that again. You wish to bait them? In hindsight that's a very clever strategy but? It'll also means that you will have to be completely alone for the assailants to be charged with the highest offenses and that would leave you incredibly vulnerable. I wouldn't sign off on that. Moving you out of your lessons has kept you safe. It's not a brilliant solution but it's working.”

“But that's giving me a false sense of security sir. Yes, so far i haven't seen or been involved in any kind of violence but that is only when i'm on campus. Sooner or later they're bound to get me again, maybe in some random alleyways with no public presence. I need to take control of this before i end up dead or they go after my friends. I don't think that Jacob is aware that Zack knows what he had done to me but he taunted them and me by mentioning the stabbing incident.”

Reclining back in his chair, Gast merely observed the young blond. He had strength, real strength that many had but knew little of using.   
Turning sideways to his son, Gast saw it in Sephiroth's eyes too. 

“Alright. However for this to work i need to set up some CCTV of my own. I need physical proof that they instigated this, not the other way round. Give me a week Cloud and then we'll bait them. For now, i suggest that you talk to your friends about this, your going to have a bigger challenge of persuading them to this.”

And with that, Cloud smiled brightly but softly and thanked him before waiting outside for Sephiroth. Knowing that he'll want to go to lessons with the blond, that and he wanted to speak to his dad. 

“Father. This plan? This could sideways, spectacularly. Although i do see the reasons behind this and the favourable outcome.”

“True, let's just hope that the others will see it that way too. Be sure to help Cloud explained this.”

Nodding in confirmation, Sephiroth placed a kiss to his father's cheek before exiting and with a hand on Cloud's shoulder, Sephiroth led them to the next lesson.   
They only have this one before hometime. After school will be the right time to talk to them about this. And luckily they had the perfect place that they could go.. 

It's time to visit the Highwinds diner once again.. 

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there is no rhyme or reason. Sometimes it just is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I'm getting there with this story so hopefully the updates will be a bit frequent now.  
> Here's another chapter for you all, enjoy and thanks again for your patience and comments, there truly appreciated. 
> 
> :)

Doesn't time fly part 19.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Are you alright now Zack? You don't look as haunted as before. Although, i could be wrong here.”

“Nah, i'm good now, thanks Red. Sorry for Ignoring you at math, just had a lot on my mind, is all.”

“Hey, don't sweat it, i would be like that if me and Yuff ever broke up. Not to mention what happened between you and Cloud at the hospital too.”

 

The rest of the school day had finished without any drama.  
After Cloud had left Gast's office, he resided himself to the fate that he'll have to wait a little longer before he can set his trap in motion and find out once and for all who stabbed him and why they did so. 

He wasn't happy about it but he knew that a bigger problem was about to arise - how exactly is he planning on telling his friends and his boyfriend that he's going to deliberately put himself in harm's way? When his friends have been doing everything in their power to prevent this from happening? Fortunately, Sephiroth and his gang had come with him so he'll have some kind of buffer between this conversation. 

Entering the diner, Zack and Reno sat down just as their food was coming and immediately Zack broke the silence with a rather loud declaration. 

“I'm officially no longer attached to Aerith romantically. I am also now dating Cloud here. So if anyone has something to say? Say it.”

Two things happened at once.  
First, the inevitability, Cloud blushed deep red, so much so that Genesis laughed softly and pulled Cloud closer to himself. There second was that their cutlery were dropped unceremoniously on the plates. Tifa, already knowing this merely smiled softly before taking Zack's hands into hers.  
Finally, Yuffie managed to get her thoughts back and spoke. 

“...Ok. I think that it implies to everyone when i say. What took you so long Fair?!!”

Hearing that, Zack was about to speak up when Reno laughed and responded first. 

“Come now Zack. I know that you haven't been hit in the head with a puck, although the helmets you all wear could've squashed your head. We kinda already knew that you two were getting close, closer than usual that is.”

“So. Your all ok with me dating Cloud then?”

Frowning, Rude inclined his head towards the seniors before he spoke. 

“Why shouldn't we. You are still our friends, always. If we had a problem? We wouldn't be cool with Sephiroth and the others. It's perfectly fine and we support you both. And besides, i already knew about Cloud's preferences and i already appreciate him. This doesn't really matter.”

And with that, Zack beamed his trademark smile and looked at Cloud who was still be fussed over by Genesis.  
Zack still hasn't had a chance to speak to Cloud about the conversation he had with him in the hospital but he'll get to that later when they're alone. Sephiroth had asked them all here so something must be up. 

Once they were all settled down, Sephiroth looked at Cloud who nodded in understanding before the blond spoke up. 

“Erm. There's actually something i want to talk to you all about. I er, there is no easy way to say this so i'm just gonna spit it out. I'm planning to use myself as bait to lure out my attacker's. All of them. I wanted to let you know first before it happens.”

Hearing that, all eyes were on Cloud's face. Tifa was clutching at her straw, Rude was flexing his jawbone. Reno and Yuffie were just gawking at the blond openly at him while the seniors were frowning but having already heard this already from Sephiroth? It wasn't really that much of a surprise. Angeal's frown however was a bit deeper having spoken to Cloud about this before but after Sephiroth explained this? He understood, albeit reluctantly. 

Zack meanwhile had just stared at Cloud, not saying a word, breathing through his nose and fist resting on the table, knuckles turning white from the tightness of the action. 

“..Please? Someone, anyone? Say something? Anything? Please?....”

Hearing the broken tone Tifa immediately got up and pulled Cloud into a warm hug which set Cloud off sobbing. 

“Shhh. Shhh Cloud, it's alright we're just shocked by what you just said. No that's not it. We were wondering how long it took before you took matters into your own hands, we just weren't expecting you to do so soon after leaving the hospital. I get it, we all do, just tell us what you need from us?”

And Tifa's answer from Cloud was him gripping her a little bit tighter and all Tifa did was smile and reciprocate the action. 

“Cloud? We need to talk. Alone.”

And with that, Zack got up and left. Angeal, seeing the hurt in Cloud's eyes, smiled softly at Cloud before tapping his shoulder and going after Zack. 

It didn't take long for Angeal to catch up to Zack and instead of going up to him, he bellowed right at him. 

“Zack?!!”

Stopping, Zack turned around, looked at Angeal sheepishly before he spoke. 

“Sorry. I just need to get out of there. Did i, is Cloud alright?”

“Truthfully? No, you hurt him by leaving like that. Zack? Cloud didn't make that decision lightly and in fact Professor Gast is helping him with this. Yes, it could get messy and most likely he'll get hurt but? I think it may very well work but he's going to need you in his corner. So, speak to him, he knows what you think and feel about this.”

Smiling in appreciation, Zack gave Angeal a hug which Angeal reciprocated before he pushed him away playfully before heading back to the diner to let the other's know. 

 

Coming over an hour later, Cloud greeted Lisa who beamed at him and declaring that she's thrilled to have Cloud dating her son. Smiling at the moment that just occurred, Cloud knocked on Zack's door and waited for permission. Stepping inside once it was given, Cloud immediately found himself in Zack's arms and for the second time in such a short space of time, Cloud cried and Zack carded his fingers through Cloud's hair and rode it out with him until he was calm enough to have this conversation - this and also the one about the hospital. 

 

Three hours later, a litre bottle of soda and enough snacks to feed an entire camp, Zack was laying on the bed with Cloud's head resting on his chest. Drawing lazy patterns on his back, Zack carded his fingers through Cloud's hair before he tentatively spoke up. 

“Can we talk about the hospital visit?”

Nodding against his chest, Cloud sat up with his chest connected to Zack's still and spoke. 

“It was like you were talking to me underwater and i couldn't really get all of what you said but the bits i did pick up on? I guess i clung onto them and then i woke up. I came back to your voice Zack. I never meant to reveal that to you the way i did, it wasn't my intention to scare you.”

 

At that, Zack sat up, brought Cloud up with him and brought their faces together. Once he knew he had Cloud's unwavering attention, Zack smiled easily before he kissed him with all the love he had. And when he had made his point to Cloud, only then did Zack pull back, only slightly and he spoke. 

“You never fail to amaze me with the strength you carry with you Cloud. If i only had one wish? It would be that i had as much as you do.”

And with that declaration, the pair fell into their love and allowed their passion to carry them into the night… 

 

“The ice Hawks are taking the rink!! Damn, it's fair to say there owning the ice they are skating on!!”

 

It's been three weeks since Cloud had told the others about his and professor Gast's plan, which has let to happen. Now was the last game of the season and the home team was winning. Their opponents, the corel crushers we're making it hard for them though. 

“Jacob is coming up in the centre. Zack is taking the initiative and WHOA!! ZACK'S TAKEN A BEATING!!”

And sure enough he did. It was a awkward pass, Jacob had an opening and he took it but. The opponent saw it too and unfortunately the angle of the player's caused Zack to go skidding into the wall surrounding the rink and he went down hard. 

 

On the stands, all of his friends, including Aerith and her new boyfriend, a senior named Vincent were watching with wide eyes and open mouths. None of them really paying much attention to Angeal leaving the stands and Genesis following after him. Cloud wasn't even paying attention to Sephiroth pulling him back so that he was practically sitting between the seniors legs. All they all saw was Zack's still body being carried off the ice on a stretcher. 

 

A sub came on to fill in the gap left by Zack but no-one was paying any notice to it, everyone was concerned about Zack. Yes, ice hockey is an extreme sport and injuries do happen - that doesn't necessarily mean that you can prepare for it, especially when it's a friend. 

 

They were so engrossed with the other players carrying on with the game that they didn't notice Angeal returning until Sephiroth stood and brought Cloud up with him.  
The walk to the dressing room was quiet save for the shoes hitting the floor with each step. With a motion to wait a minute, Angeal went back inside but wasn't quick enough to shut the door behind him as they heard the pained scream of Zack coming through. That was the warning they got as Aerith all but barged in, well she tried to but Genesis stopped her first. 

“Genesis? Let me go and help Zack? I've been there when he got hurt before!”

“That may be true dear. However, you lost that right the moment you two broke up. If anyone is going to help? It's going to be my little brother here.”

Hearing that, Cloud immediately blushed to which Tifa smiled softly at whilst Reno flung an arm around his shoulders and led Cloud inside and as they were passing through Genesis gently stroked Cloud's bangs away from his face and pushed the door open for the pair. 

 

Zack was laying out with his legs bent upwards and his arms draped across his face. Angeal was holding his ankles as his mum was putting ice on his ribs. Looking up, Gillian smiled and inclined her head to the chairs beside them and the pair silently sat down. 

“Alright Zack we're almost done. Another ten minutes and i'll be able to see if you broke anything.”

“Thanks miss Hewley. I just want to see Cloud. I need him to know that i'm ok. I need to let them all know really..”

Smirking, Angeal turned to see Reno biting back a giggle while still holding onto Cloud who was smiling with tears in his eyes. Angeal decided that he was going to have some fun at Zack's expense. 

“And what exactly would you say to Cloud?”

Snorting which caused pain flare through his sides, Zack rolled his head further away from his guest and spoke. 

“That i could use his strength now more than ever. He, Cloud has been attacked, he's been hit around the back of his head and his been in a medically induced coma and not once has he kicked up a fuss or cried. He deserves that more than me who was tackled into the damn wall.”

Nodding in understanding, Angeal turned to see Cloud full blown crying with his fist in his mouth to prevent noise from escaping and Reno with a sympathetic smile on his face and a comforting hand entwined with Cloud's other hand. 

Gillian meanwhile was examining Zack's ribs and began binding them while she spoke softly. 

“Ok. They're not broken but most likely bruised so this will help. The footage of this game will be sent to Mack who'll send it to the NHL. For now rest and plenty of it.”

Taking her leave, Gillian silently waved to the pair and with her son taking her bag, Gillian, Angeal and Reno left in silence.  
Zack was putting on his jersey when he turned awkwardly and caused more pain to shoot through him. Cloud silently helped him out before Zack turned around and looked at him. 

 

“Hey. I didn't know you were here. You ok?”

Cloud didn't answer him, instead he simply cupped Zack's face, brought their foreheads together and began to cry anew. Zack, having no idea what's going on, merely rested his hands on Cloud's waist and stroked soothing circles on his hip bones with his thumbs, all the while murmuring into Cloud's ear. 

“I'm alright Babe, honest. Yeah this sucks and i have suffered much worse but i'm ok. Really. Cloud? What's got you so upset? Talk to me.”

“This is too much. I don't have that much strength Zack, not in the way you think i do. I'm barely keeping myself together when all this crap piles up on me. I, i'm tired of waiting and looking around my shoulder in hopes that i don't get hurt again but? I'm not strong Zack. I'm not.”

Looking at blue eyes, Zack smiled and pulled Cloud completely into his lap. Once he had Cloud sitting comfortably, with his knees on each side of his hips, Zack used his sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears as he spoke. 

“So, you were here this whole time huh? Not that it matters really but i am glad you were here with me, so thank you. You know, we didn't really talk about your plan for your attacker's. Did we?”

“And who's fault was that?”

“Oh please, like you didn't enjoy it too. I clearly recall you scratching my back. Not to mention the way your legs..”

“STOP IT!!! I get it, alright?!!”

Laughing at the reaction he wanted, Zack bumped their foreheads together before he turned serious again. 

“I'm sorry. I get why you want to do this on your own terms. But? I refuse to let you do this all on your own. I'll be there with you. That way i know that you'll be safe. Ok?”

Nodding in agreement, Cloud got up and helped Zack get dressed again.  
This day didn't end the way they all wanted. 

But, Cloud had a feeling that tomorrow will bring out some real results. 

He just hoped it works out. No matter when it happens… 

 

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were never expecting this...   
> Not even in our wildest dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I've been busy today, three updates for three very different stories!!!  
> I do apologise for the delay but hopefully my timing should get better soon.   
> Again, i can't thank you all enough for your patience and comments and general interest in this. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter, enjoy and comments for this are always welcome.
> 
> :D

Doesn't time fly 20. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Had enough yet Strife. Still want to run your mouth off to us?”

“Enough!! Let him go!! He's done nothing wrong to you guys!”

“Zack?...Don't.. I can take it..”

 

'How did it come to this?....’

 

Six hours prior……….

 

 

“So the plan is to encourage them to hurt you and provide us with a motive for doing so. The greater the injury? The longer the prison term will be, not to mention the attempted murder charge. I don't want you to push them over the edge though Cloud, bait them and say the distress word and we'll come in.”

Nodding in agreement, Cloud sat back while watching Zack out of the of his eye pacing somewhat. Though Gillian confirmed that he had bruised them, Zack was still hurting and even more so when he breathed heavily or walking.   
Currently they were in Professor Gast's office, Sephiroth had met them at the front gate and without preamble or explanation, led Cloud, Zack, Tifa and Tseng to the office with Angeal and Genesis already being there, along with Mack and Gillian respectively. 

“Now Cloud, the most important thing is to focus on the stabbing. Keep them focus on that, the attempted murder charge will definitely be the one that'll stick.”

Nodding that he understood, Cloud reclined even further as Elena came over and crouched down beside his chair. Elena is a officer who deals with bullying and violent crime committed by and against teenagers. Having done so for ten years, she's seen all kinds and when Gast approached her regarding Cloud and his situation, she knew without a heavy conscious that she couldn't refuse to help. 

“We don't have to do this Cloud. I can easily just sit down with each of them and interview them.”

Looking up, Cloud smiled softly before he felt a hand go through his hair. Turning upwards, Cloud wasn't surprised to see it was Genesis before he refocused on Elena. 

“I know and while that's happening? Whoever is behind this? Their friends would just take over. No, i'm settling this once and for all with my own two hands.”

“Alright then. Classes start in two minutes, that would be the ideal time for me to set up covert CCTVs and microphones. If that's everything professor Gast?”

“Yes that's everything thank-you. Now then, why don't you guys head to classes and i'll notify Sephiroth and then we can get started on this.”

 

And that was how the day unravelled. The gang left with Zack heading to see Mack and a representative from the NHL and the others going to class. 

None of them expecting that from the moment the end of school bell when rang? Cloud would be abducted and Zack taken with him as he tried and ultimately failed to rescue him…… 

 

 

Now……

 

 

“So what's this really about Strife? You give us lip, Zack here tries and fails to 'save you’ and now we're right back to where we started almost a year ago.   
Tell me Cloud, are you that desperate to meet your father again? Or perhaps, you want me to finish off what i started?”

 

Currently, Cloud was lying on the ground with Zack sitting down beside his head on a chair. They haven't really done much damage to them, a few kicks, a few punches but nothing serious or life threatening. It was if they were toying with them, that and waiting for someone to come. 

 

“Look. I think we all got off to the wrong foot here. I have no problems with the Strife boy. But, well, he's caused aggro to someone who is dear to me so? This is how it is.”

 

Zack was grunting against his restraints, only stopping when he saw metal shine against the light hitting it.   
At this point onwards, Zack knew that he had to choose his words carefully, lest the blade gets used on them. 

“You said that someone had grievances with Cloud right? Would you please tell us who. We deserve to know that much at least.”

 

One of their kidnappers merely smiled before he tilted historic head in a gesture to the one apparently pulling the strings. Needless to say, both Zack and Cloud were shocked to see who it really is. 

 

“It's you. Why?....WHAT THE HELL DID CLOUD DO TO YOU?!!!”

Head teacher Hojo merely smirked and responded. 

“He's his father's son. He could of brought in millions in if he had just changed his name to Garren. The boy is just too foolish to understand that this kind of funding? I could of send him to the eon foundation. Just like he wanted to. Thanks to him stubbornly holding onto the ghost of a dead man? We both can't get what we wanted. You on the other hand Fair, you just had to play saviour.”

“You won't get away with this!! Your supposed to be the head teacher!! Our protector!!”

Hojo however didn't seem to care much, he just leant into one of the attacker's, whispered softly in his ear before walking away. 

 

Then everything went black…… 

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached an impasse.   
> Now it's time to move on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Sorry for the delay, i haven't been here for a while but i'm back now and ready to go!!  
> I'm going to be contacting my co author for my next idea on Monday so hopefully when this story is done, i'll be starting up a new one.   
> For those that don't know, i have teamed up with a writer on here that i'm fond of her writing and we are going to be doing a collaborative story together. When the time comes? I'll explain more but for now, here is the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 21.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

Zack was trying to understand the how's and the why's and was failing immensely in doing so. 

“Zack? You want to get some air?”

“No thank-you 'Geal. I'm just trying to understand how this all happened. And why in the first place.”

Humming in understanding, Angeal turned around and watched other patients at the hospital walking around in the garden and simply making the best out of a bad situation. 

 

Two days prior….. 

 

“Hey!!!! Who cut the power off?!!! Turn it back on!!! NOW!!!”

Zack couldn't see what was going on, nor could he see what or who had crashed this little meet up. All he heard when the lights went were the windows being smashed, glass being stepped on and confusion coming from the attacker's. 

“Keep an eye on Cloud and his friend here!!! And where the hell did Hojo go?!!!”

 

However, the leader never got an answer. Instead, he got a flashlight shone into his face and a nasty snarl from a blonde that's height is just above his chin.

“Your a lot dumber than i actually thought you would be. Miss Hewley? Miss Crescent? Tend to the boy's, me and my unit will handle these idiots.”

Without waiting, Gillian and Lucrecia both took a squatted position in front of Cloud and Zack respectively and got to work. 

Zack was brought around relatively quickly back to reality and he was shocked by what he saw. 

“Miss Gillian? What?... How?..”

Smiling softly, Gillian nodded to whoever and immediately Angeal came over and softly explained what happened while Gillian carefully cut away the bond's that had cut into Zack's wrist and skin. 

“We had the GPS lock of yours and Cloud's phone's and were able to find you. Hojo has been taking by Elena's team, it's over now Zack. It's over.”

Smiling softly with tears of relief going down his face, Zack gingerly flexed his fingers before he saw Lucrecia putting Cloud on the ground and speaking to her colleague and on the phone simultaneously. 

Angeal, who had seen what Zack was looking at, gently tapped his mum's shoulder and gestured to his wrists to which Gillian frowned hard at but got to work nonetheless.   
Zack was too engrossed in watching the lack of movement coming from Cloud to pay much attention to them disinfectant being applied to raw wounds. However when he did wince, Angeal grabbed his attention and spoke. 

“Cloud's been sedated. He suffered quite the beating so Miss Crescent is keeping him comfortable as much as she can before we head to the hospital. Sephiroth and Tseng are getting your mum and Genesis has already alerted Andrea and Tifa, they're waiting at the hospital now. Professor Garren is at the academy with Professor Gast, they're going over what they know and writing up their reports about Cloud's attacks. Cloud will be alright Zack, it's not too serious.”

Nodding that he heard, Zack was helped up and on shaky legs, he was led away from the building he was held in and to the transport awaiting them… 

 

Present time…. 

 

“Hey 'Geal? When can i see Cloud? It's been two whole days and i haven't heard anything from nobody. Even Aunty Andy hasn't come by. Are they mad at me or something? Did i do something that i know nothing about?”

Smiling despite the current situation, Angeal pulled Zack and wheelchair towards himself, pulled Zack's head so that their resting against each other's before he spoke. 

“They wanted to give you time to heal and recover. You couldn't be more wrong about your assumption that they hate you. You've done absolutely nothing wrong here kid. Genesis has been monopolising Cloud to the extent that even i haven't seen him either. Tifa has been running around checking up on everything but she's been here. Look, she left you those chocolates.”

And sure enough, right on Zack's bedside table was a box of chocolates, the exact ones she had gotten Cloud for valentine's day. Smiling softly, Zack turned around and looked at Angeal and immediately Angeal knew what he wanted.   
They were heading to Cloud's room.   
The world knows that he needs a break from a certain auburn haired man…. 

 

They were painfully aware of just how much Genesis was fond of Cloud, they just didn't think it would be to this extent exactly…. 

Genesis had Cloud wrapped in a cocoon of blankets in his arms, although it didn't appear as if Cloud complained about it, he was sound asleep with his head resting on Genesis's chest. All that could be seen were Cloud's sock covered feet, his hand that had a IV attached, two splintered fingers and his whole head. 

“He looks as snug as a bug there Gen. Can he even breath under all of that? And do i even want to know how you procured so many blankets?”

Looking up at his partner, Genesis merely smirked before he continued to weave his fingers through Cloud's hair and spoke. 

“You know that Lucrecia likes me, so it didn't take much for me to obtain these covers, besides, Cloud was cold and i wanted to make sure that he'll be fine. And to answer your other question, yes he can breath. He has a oxygen line in place anyway. See.”

Stepping further into the room, Angeal can clearly see the oxygen tube under Cloud's nose. 

“His ribs to quite the beating, this is only a precaution. Cloud bruises like a ripened fruit being dropped, this is merely a means to help him recover without stress.”

Was Genesis's way of expanding the why to Zack who was just staring at his boyfriend. Sephiroth, having just returned from the café to bring the guest some refreshments and food, gently elbowed Zack in the ribs, gestured with his head for Zack to sit down on the chairs provided before he handed those present their respective meals and spoke. 

“He'll be fine Fair. The damage is superficial, he's only here as a precaution and security measure in case those who were involved in this mess decided to avenge those under police custody. He has been asking for you but due to the state of his injuries, my mother kept him sedated a little bit longer before he naturally fell asleep. Cloud has been in and out of consciousness but you'll be here still when he awakens again. Miss Lockhart is here, she's doing something for my mother and Tseng is helping her also, they should be here soon, for now Zack? Eat and relax, this atrocity is finally being put behind Cloud.”

Still looking at Cloud and the cut to his eyebrow that required three butterfly stitches, Zack took a sip of his juice when he felt a hand go through his hair. Looking up, Zack smiled easily when he saw Andrea before said lady spoke.

“It's officially over. Hojo is no longer affiliated with the academy, they have begun election for the position but it's a sure fire win that professor Gast will be taking over. All the scholarships that Hojo gave out are still being kept. Professor Gast wants to review Cloud's though.”

At that moment Cloud began to stir and all eyes were on him as he began to wake up fully, look around and immediately settled on Zack. Having seen the changes happening, Genesis gently pulled Cloud close, stroked his lips across his brow before placing a kiss there and removing himself away while the other's filed out and left the pair alone. 

Once the door was shut, Zack got up from his wheelchair, sat down beside the still cocooned wrapped Cloud and gently removing some of the layers, Zack took Cloud's injured hands into his own and spoke. 

“Are you okay? I felt so useless tied up like that and you just accepted all of it, just to keep me unscathed. How can i ever forgive myself and thank you at the same time?”

Smiling softly, Cloud nozzled his nose to Zack's own and spoke softly against his lips. 

“I told you before. I don't need to be looked after, i just want you and those around me to be my friends, not my bodyguards. I should be the one to apologise for dragging you into this. But, i'm grateful for you being there. It's over now, we can move on now, right?”

Zack didn't answer, instead he smiled brightly before kissing Cloud with all the happiness and love and joy he could muster at the moment. 

Things were finally coming to an end. 

However, a brand new chapter was about to begin…. 

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see are past and future collide. 
> 
> We just didn't know that they were our memories, the real test is when we walk..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Just a quick note here to thank you all for your comments, kudos and interest in this, it's a great feeling of knowing that this is being enjoyed by you all, so thanks.   
> I will have the next chapter up by Wednesday if all goes according to plan, which i hope it does.   
> Anyway, enjoy your weekend, take it easy and enjoy this chapter and of course, comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 22.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Have you got everything?”

“Yep.”

“Phone? Wallet? Hygiene products?”

“Yes, yes and yes mum! Relax, i have everything.”

“Allow your mother to fuss over you kid, it's not everyday that a parent's child is drafted to the NHL.”

Looking at Angeal, Zack instantly felt ashamed and ran to give his mum a warm, loving hug before he left. 

It's been three months since the mess with Hojo went down.   
The man was under review, in fact it was fair to say that he was on trial for what he did and and what he failed to do. Just as they said, Professor Gast was indeed made the new headteacher and immediately the academy could feel the difference. But for Cloud and Zack, the difference was blatant. 

Two weeks before, Zack had received a call from one of the official scouts from the NHL, they wanted to see him asap and Zack was more than thrilled to accept. Of course he made a condition for Cloud to come and they were more than happy to allow it.   
Hence why Angeal and Genesis was coming to. The trip will last for a month and that gave Zack the opportunity to feel what life will be like with the NHL, that also gave Cloud the opportunity to see his career prospects for his specialist subjects. Angeal would be there as a doctor for Zack while Genesis would be keeping Cloud company and helping him also. 

Angeal looked in the car and saw Cloud fast asleep. He had his head in Genesis's lap with Genesis gently carding his fingers through his hair. A t-shirt, quarter lengths, and socks were what's visible beneath the blanket he's wrapped in. Cloud was currently sedated, having severe travel sickness and travelling will take up to four hours to get there, knocking him out was the best thing to do for Cloud. Having already said his goodbyes to his mom, his stepdad and his friends, Cloud was now far away in the land of dreams. 

“Zack? You look out for Cloud. Ok? He's going to be fine but he will also be on his own also when this becomes official for you.”

“I know mum. I'm aware of the risks here but i believe that i can make Cloud happy. I promise you too Aunty Andy, you don't have to worry, i'll keep him safe and Happy.”

Nodding in confirmation, Andrea gave Zack a kiss to his cheek before hugging the young man and allowing them to be on their way. 

“Angeal? Call me when you are all settled down over there. You sure you don't mind doing this?”

Smiling softly at his dear friends, Angeal turned around to see Genesis looking completely calm and smiling softly back at them. 

“Genesis and myself know that when this all works out? We won't be seeing these two for a while. I'm partly being selfish in spending a month with the boy's. I will be back in time for our jobs.”

And with that, Sephiroth smiled and gave Angeal a hug, having already given one to Cloud and Genesis too. Stepping away to let Tseng give Angeal the same treatment,Sephiroth approached Zack and calmly spoke to him. 

“Be careful out there. Be respectful to everyone you meet and prove to them what they already know.”

“I will Sephiroth. Can you do me a favour? I know that Aunty Andy will, but can you check on my mum from time to time? And also Tifa too?”

“You needn't ask me to Zack. I'm staying over the weekend with Tseng. And have made plans for Tifa also. I will also be checking on Andrea too.”

Sighing heavily but in relief, Zack said goodbye one more time before sitting in the passenger seat, doing up his seatbelt and watching Angeal turn the ignition and drive out of the driveway and on the road to their destination. 

Zack turned around and saw Genesis smiling softly at Cloud before he looked up and softly spoke. 

“Yes, Mr Fair? To what do i owe the pleasure of your staring, hmm?”

Laughing softly, Zack shrugged his shoulders and spoke. 

“Never seen you so relaxed and calm before Gen. Just curious but it suits you.”

“Why thank-you very much. I'm just relieved that my darling blond here is finally away from those who seek to do him harm. Though i will miss him immensely, this is what is needed.”

“Come Gen, you and i both know that you will be on the phone to him every second that you'll get. Not to mention when we go down and visit and vice versa.”

Mocking a scowl, Genesis gently reached over and placed a lingering kiss to Angeal's hand before pulling back and enjoying the journey. 

“Huh. Ok then. In that case, i'll make sure that Cloud will call you whenever he can. I know that he has an interview lined up for tomorrow, he'll need your help, if you don't mind that is Genesis?”

“Of Course not. He told me before Gillian administered the sedative, he's nervous but he's looking forward to it.”

And with that, the trio listened to the radio, enjoying each other's company and enjoyed the rest of the journey. 

 

“This place is huge!! What are we supposed to do with all thistle space?!”

Laughing softly, Angeal gave Zack his bag and Cloud's for Zack to put in their respective rooms whilst Genesis and Cloud settled down after the long journey. 

“Are you feeling? Nauseous from the car ride?”

Shaking his head in a negative gesture to Genesis's question, Cloud got up and headed for the outside balcony and closed his eyes as the wind tussled his hair and a smile broke across his face. 

“Is he alright?”

Smiling softly, Genesis got up, circled his arms around Angeal's neck which caused Angeal to wrap his own arms around Genesis's waist and immediately Genesis gave him a firm but nevertheless gentle kiss to his lips before he spoke against them. 

“I think he's finally at peace, away from everyone and everything that did him harm.”

Nodding in agreement, Angeal leant in for another kiss while Zack came barrelling down the stairs, completely Ignoring the pair and headed for his own lover. 

Standing behind him, Zack carded his fingers through Cloud's hair when Cloud turned around, smiled softly at the affection and spoke. 

“Hey, this is a nice place. You thinking of getting a similar place for yourself?”

Smiling, Zack cupped Cloud's face between his hands and slowly placed butterfly kisses across his brow, his temple, the tip of his nose before placing one on his lips and spoke. 

“Yeah, maybe. It's nice but there is way too much space for the two of us. Don't get me wrong, it's awesome!! We have total privacy but it'll be a hassle to clean. No, something like this but on a smaller scale would be great.”

“Together?”

“Yeah. Together. Cloud? This isn't a mini vacation here, if everything that i believe works out? I want to live with you Cloud. That way i can see you anytime i want. Sounds great, right?”

Cloud couldn't help but smile at Zack's sheer joy and admittedly found himself dreaming the same. 

 

There journey has just begun and yet to the pair? It felt like the beginning of the end. 

Now, only the job interviews to prepare for.   
And the beginning of their careers arrives in less than twenty four hours… 

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our journey has just begun.  
> And yet, it feels as if we have reached our end..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I promise i haven't abandoned this story, i've just been working out the kinks and how to progress without repetition occurring.  
> Seven more chapters to go though and then my new project will commence!!  
> I'll give more details on that at the end of this story, until then, enjoy the new chapter and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 23.

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.  
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

“Zack Fair?”

“That's me.”

“Oh great!! Hey pleased to meet you! I'm Terry and i'm here to help you fit in here at the NHL.”

And with that, Zack's first official day with the pro's began.  
He had woken up early to find his and Cloud's bed empty of Cloud with only a handwritten note on Cloud's pillow saying that he and Genesis had gone to Cloud's interview and that Angeal is downstairs making breakfast. 

 

“And this is the practice ice rink where we'll see how you play.”

Nodding in excitement, Zack took out his pair of ice skates and did them up and went a few rounds to warm up before a mock game begun. 

On the sidelines, Angeal and Terry were watching with amazement as Zack passed on the puck to each player and scored a few goals. 

“Damn, he's a natural!!”

“He is indeed. So Terry, what's the assessment?”

“He's definitely talented and has a career here.”

Smiling softly, Angeal gestured to Zack to return when a pretty blonde girl came over at the same time. 

“Terry? Is that the newbie?”

“Oh hey Kate. Yeah. Zack? Meet Kate our P.A. Kate, meet the new addition to the NHL.”

Looking Zack up and down, Kate smiled sultry which Angeal easily spotted before Zack began screaming. 

“DUDE!! SERIOUSLY?!! ANGEAL!! I'M IN, I MADE IT!! YES!!!”

Laughing softly, Terry gestured for Zack to begin some paperwork while Kate turned to Angeal and spoke. 

“Hi. As you heard, my name's Kate. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Name's Angeal and the pleasure is all mine.”

Smiling softly, Kate turned her attention to see Zack's smile before she asked Angeal a question, all the while not taking her eyes of Zack. 

“How do you know Zack?”

“He went to my school. I've known him for four years, though he feels like a brother to me.”

“....Interesting. So, you would know if he was, like dating someone then.”

Frowning at Kate's blatant crush, Angeal was about to speak up when Zack came bouncing over along with Terry. 

“Right well that's it for today. Zack will be back tomorrow to start official training. I'll see you at ten. Sound good?”

“It sounds great.”

“Perfect. Kate? See the pair out?”

Smiling in acceptance, Kate led them out and offered to drive them back.  
And all Angeal could do was hope that Kate's conquest for Zack will end when they get back to the house where hopefully, Cloud and Genesis world have returned to. 

 

Hearing laughter coming from the hallway, Cloud immediately picked up on Zack's and smiling softly to himself, Cloud ran out to greet his boyfriend to let him know the good news. With Genesis on his tail with a smile of his own, the pair had just reached the door when Cloud heard laughter - a laughter belonging to a girl. Losing his happiness, Cloud opened the door in time to see Kate with her arms around one of Zack's with a angry looking Angeal watching. Genesis was about to ask what had Cloud moving backwards when he saw what had Zack's attention. 

Turning around, Zack smiled easily before he saw Cloud and instantly his smile became a beaming grin. 

“Hey!! Your back. Kate? This is Cloud and the red head's Genesis.”

Smiling softly, Kate waved to the pair before Genesis smirked and responded. 

“Charming. Angeal? Darling? Cloud needs some help with some of his documents. You know i can't understand it for the life of me. Could you?”

Still frowning at the back of Zack's head, Angeal nodded before Cloud spoke up. 

“Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore your wave. Hi, i'm Cloud. Nice to meet you. I take it that you were successful Zack?”

“Indeed i was. And thanks to Kate here, i'll be getting to know the place better. She's offered to be my guide.”

Smiling softly, Kate leaned in closer to Zack and everyone could see the intentions in her eyes and what's worse? Zack was encouraging it. 

“...That's. That's great. Angeal? Gen was right, can you come and help me. Please?”

Without waiting for Angeal to answer, Cloud smiled and left, turning around before Zack could catch the first tears that fell down his face.  
Having saw the pain, Angeal pushed past Zack and immediately jogged over to Cloud who was sitting at the kitchen island, softly crying. Placing a hand on Cloud's head, Angeal carded his fingers through Cloud's hair before Cloud softly spoke. 

“They look good together, don't they? And the worst thing is? When there is like a special event or whatnot, the media is going to hound on Zack, seeing him as a bachelor and all the girls and young women are going to go after him. He's going to interact with them because let's face it? He won't be able to show me off. Not in the beginning..”

Wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders from behind, Angeal pulled Cloud back so that his back was connected to Angeal's chest and Angeal lent his cheek on the top of Cloud's head and silently rode it out with him. 

“This is a nice place you got here. Who lives with you?”

“Just me, Cloud, Genesis here and Angeal. Although it's only temporary. Angeal and Genesis have work back home so they're here to help us settle down. We might get a smaller place once everything is finalised.”

“Really, well i hope they wouldn't mind you bringing girls home.”

Blushing somewhat, Zack laughed on as Genesis inhaled and exhaled deeply before he spoke. 

“I'm surprised that you didn't ask how Cloud's interview went.”

Hearing that, Zack immediately blanched but before he could even speak, Genesis did first. 

“He succeeded by the way. You know, if you weren't so busy flirting with this blond you would've of noticed my blond reaching the door and wanting to surprise you. Interestingly enough though, you had a surprise of your own here.”

Zack was livid with himself with his own stupidity. He wasn't the only one that had good things going on and he knew he screwed up majorly by his own opinion harmlessly flirting with Kate, and looking at her eyes, he could see the blatant interest there. 

“Erm, excuse me, i need to get a drink.”

Headed to the kitchen, Zack saw Angeal hunched over Cloud's form and silently approached, only for Angeal to look up and shake his head in a negative gesture before he spoke softly into Cloud's ear. 

“You feel warm. Want to lie down for a while?”

“Yeah. Can you lie with me? I don't want to be alone right now.”

“Of Course. Close your eyes for me.”

And with that instruction, Cloud was turned around and immediately he was in Angeal's arms before he walked past Zack and into the living room and up the stairs. 

“Forgive me for the lack of manners. Cloud isn't feeling well so i'm going to be taking care of him. Genesis? May you attend to our guest?”

Nodding in confirmation, Genesis got up and gave Cloud a lingering kiss to his forehead which caused Cloud to laugh softly and thank him before he was carried away. Once Angeal and Cloud were at the top of the stairs, Kate smiled softly and decided to get some Intel on her latest crush and those in his lives, hoping one day to integrate into it. 

“Cute blond. He looked like he was crying, is he alright?”

Ignoring the fact that Kate was trying to worm her way into Zack's love life, Genesis carried on smiling warmly at the last image of Cloud before he answered Kate's questions. 

“Yes. He was attacked a few months back. He was hit in the head with a brick and was put in a coma for a while. He gets headaches from time to time and today was an entirely stressful and exciting day. He had an interview and he aced it.”

Hearing that, Kate held sympathy for what had happened to Cloud before she remembered Genesis's affections and asked about it. 

“So, are you dating him then?”

Genesis knew all too well what the young lady was doing and decided to test her character. 

“And if i was?”

“Oh. Nothing is wrong with that!! Just being nosy, is all.”

“No. I'm dating Angeal. Have done since we were fifteen. Cloud is like a little brother to me. And i treasure him dearly. So much so that i won't hesitate to put someone in their place if they harm him in any capacity. He's had a hard time at school. It's not my place to say but long story short? He was stabbed a while back and only recently were we able to find those responsible. If it wasn't for Mr Fair here? Cloud wouldn't be here today.”

Looking up with what can only be called hero worship, Kate smiled softly at Zack who hadn't took his eyes off the stairs. 

“Well. I best be heading back. Zack? I'll call you to set up a time for me to pick you up.”

“Yeah. Yeah that's great. See you then.”

Without looking, Zack ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and allowing Genesis to see his admirer out.  
Stepping inside their room, Zack silently entered and sat down as Angeal frowned softly before he whispered. 

“Cloud had an interesting point. He said that the beginning of your career, you won't be able to show him off and every night when he's here alone watching you appear on TV at galas? He'll see a different woman on your arm and wondering which one would be the one that'll make you choose them over him. I know you kid, know that your faithful but c'mon, i see how you are, we all did. You need to really make sure that Cloud knows of your commitment to him.”

Nodding that he understood, Zack sat on the bed by Cloud's feet when he noticed how red his face is. Worried, Zack was about to speak up when Angeal shook his head slowly and spoke. 

“He's got a fever. He'll be fine but i'll have to keep an eye on him. During the night when it's bedtime, keep tabs on his temperature with this thermometer here. If it spikes to forty degrees? I don't care what time it is, you come and wake me up and i will help. Now, i'm going to spend some time with the man i love, i suggest that you do the same.”

And with that, Angeal carefully laid Cloud down, stroked away his sweaty hair and left the pair alone. Once the door was shut, Zack noticed that the balcony door was open allowing the cool air to come in. Taking his sneakers off, Zack got comfortable and waited for Cloud to awaken. He had some explaining to do… 

 

He didn't know how long but Zack heard a slight groan from the bed and went back to sit down beside Cloud's feet just as blue eyes focused on him. Before Cloud could sit up, Zack applied gentle pressure on his shoulders and spoke. 

“I'm sure that you were made aware that when you were in a coma, i came by everyday and sat with you. I didn't want you to wake up alone and scared. I made it my personal mission to sit with you and wait. I know what today looked like and i can't apologise enough for it. I am truly sorry for what happened Cloud. I need you to forgive me. Please.”

Sitting up slowly, Cloud wiped away some sweat that was dripping down his temple, Cloud focused his hazy vision on Zack and spoke. 

“I knew subconsciously that this will happen. I guess that i wasn't prepared for the pain that'll come with it. If you want out? You need to tell me because i can't watch it unfold with the masses.”

Getting closer, Zack was unsettled with the heat coming off Cloud but his resolve to solving this was greater. 

“I don't want 'out’ Cloud, i'm with you til the end babe. I want to be with you, i won't betray you or make you assume that i'll be happy with someone else. I'm going to be with you through the depressive episodes that you have and through the moments when you are incredibly happy. I want all of those moments with YOU Cloud. And i hope that you'll do the same when i startup my career.”

Smiling softly while tears began to build up, Cloud nodded that he would when he felt incredibly dizzy and instantly Zack was cupping his face and bellowing for Angeal.  
Two sets of feet came running down the corridor and into their room where Angeal calmly but quickly led Cloud to his and Zack's ensuite bathroom where the sounds of Cloud vomiting can be heard. 

“What's wrong with Cloud?!!”

Listening to Angeal comforting Cloud and running the bath, Genesis placed a hand on Zack's shoulder and spoke. 

“He may just have caught a bug or hasn't acclimatised to this new city yet. Don't worry, Angeal is more than capable of looking after Cloud.”

Still looking immensely worried, Zack knew what Genesis had said to be true. Angeal had spent hours learning and training with his mum and Sephiroth's to understand medicine and had the qualifications to back it up. 

Coming out from the bathroom, Angeal with a towel covered Cloud made their way to the bed where Zack had his clothes out for him. Getting dressed slowly, Cloud was guided back to the bed with Genesis getting him a cup of hot milk. 

“There you go. This will help your stomach ease a little.”

Smiling softly in appreciation, Cloud took slow sips while Zack got himself ready for bed also.  
Angeal had finished hanging up the towels when he came in and saw Zack being the human pillow for Cloud. With his head tucked beneath Zack's chin, Cloud was drifting off to sleep. 

Genesis had already said his goodnights to the pair and was waiting for Angeal to do the same. 

“Good night you two. Zack? Remember what i said, if Cloud becomes ill or his temperature spikes, come and get me.”

“Will do. Night 'Geal.”

Smiling softly, Angeal nodded before he took Genesis's hand into his own and led them to their room. Closing the door, Genesis smirked before he jumped into Angeal's arms, wrapped his legs around Angeal's waist and claimed his lips. Clearly Genesis was in the mood and Angeal was more than willing to comply. 

 

“Well, you were certainly more amorous than usual, Gen. Is something on your mind?”

Smiling softly, Genesis leant up, leant on his elbows as he stroked away Angeal's hair from his face before he ghosted his lips over Angeal's own before he spoke. 

“Not really, just wanted to let you know that the love i feel for you is still as strong as the moment we became lovers. And, that you don't need to worry about us, we're more than fine.”

Smiling, Angeal cupped Genesis's face and brought it down and sealed his words with a declaration of his own.  
Humming in obvious approval, Genesis deepened the kiss until he felt the pull for oxygen and pulled away slightly. Rubbing his sides, Angeal watched as Genesis gets his breathing normalised before he spoke again. 

“Do you think that Zack and Cloud will be alright? We know that Zack didn't mean anything by it, it's in his nature to be kind and friendly. But, that in itself can be a disadvantage, especially to someone like Cloud who would put his own happiness on hold to ensure that someone else have their own.”

Frowning in thought, Genesis hummed in agreement before he responded. 

“He'll be fine. Cloud's a lot stronger than we give him credit for but he's just as fragile when it concerns matters of the heart. Zack has learnt his lesson and will be paying particular attention to what he's doing from here on out. Besides, Cloud still has us, does he not?”

Chuckling softly, Angeal only nodded in agreement with what was said before he pulled the covers over them and allowed sleep to claim them. 

The beginning of the rest of Zack's and Cloud's lives has officially begun and although bumpy at the start, the road should hopefully smooth out as they continue… 

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can feel the echos of the past everyday.   
> We pay heed to them, only because we learn something from them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Sorry for the late delay, i had lost my desire to write but i think it's come back, somewhat.   
> This will get an ending because i'm determined to start my new project off and i won't happen when this remains unresolved.   
> It may take a while but if possible, bare with me and know that i'm doing the best i can. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> :D

Doesn't time fly part 24. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.) 

 

A kiss to his temple followed by another one to his adam's apple had Cloud groaning before his hazy eyes focused on Zack's tender smile. 

“Morning. You feel warm still but not so much now. How are you feeling?”

Smiling softly, Cloud sat up when a dizzy spell hit him and immediately he found himself lying back down with a noticeable thump.   
Laughing softly, Zack pulled the cover up before he carded his fingers through Cloud's hair and spoke. 

“I'm guessing not great. Angeal has popped to the chemist to get some medication for you and Genesis is downstairs preparing breakfast. Want to share a shower with me?”

Before Cloud could agree to the offer, Zack's phone took that precise moment to ring and Cloud saw a glimpse of the caller ID. 

“You better answer that. Otherwise Kate would probably come over and collect you personally.”

“C'mon Cloud, it's not like that. Honest.”

“I get that. But, she's the one that'll be making sure that she'll get the attention of being the one that had discovered you and your talent.”

Clicking his tongue, Zack frowned before he answered the phone and Kate's voice popped up for both to hear. 

'Zack!! You suck at answering the phone!!’

“Hey. I'm not running late am i?”

‘No. But even if you were, i'm sure that i can find a way for you to make it up to me. Like a candle lit dinner for two.’

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Zack used his free hand to cup one of Cloud's cheeks and rubbed a soothing circle into the flesh with his thumb before he responded. 

“You are rather blunt, huh Kate?”

'When it comes to what i want? Well, it's every girl for themselves. Oh, how's your blond roommate? Is he fine now?’

Keeping up his ministrations, Zack placed a lingering kiss to Cloud's forehead before he spoke. 

“Yeah, he's still got a fever but it's gone down thankfully. Look, i'm just going to prepare his shower and my own. I'll meet you on the driveway in an hour?”

'It's a date. See you then.’

Turning off the loudspeaker and then hanging up the phone, Zack put the phone on the bedside table and using his now free hand, cupped Cloud's face fully before he spoke. 

“I won't hide anything from you. I know what Kate wants and yeah you're right, she's going to put the PR spin on me until i take off. But Cloud? It's you that i'm coming back to. It's you that i'm involved with and it's you that i love. Believe me, please?”

Looking at his phone, Cloud saw the numerous messages unread from Kate to Zack before he spoke softly through his blocked nose. 

“Well she's very persistent. Judging by the number of text messages that she sent you.”

Nodding in agreement, Zack picked up his phone once again and deleted every message without batting an eye. 

“She can do whatever she wants. The only messages i will read and respond to are from our friends, family and you. Now, i'm going to indulge myself with you in the shower before Genesis indulges himself with you at breakfast.”

And with that, Zack immediately pulled Cloud closer, kissed him fully on the lips before he carried Cloud bridal style into the shower to do exactly as he stated. 

 

 

“Hey, your Cloud. Right?”

“Yeah, that's correct.”

“Great!! Sorry where are my manners. The name's Kevin and i'm your project partner here. It's a pleasure to meet you!”

And that's how Cloud's first day at work started. Although still feeling incredibly ill still, Cloud sucked it up and headed in and met his research partner.   
Kevin's a nice guy, same height and age as Cloud and a genuine air of niceness and kindness around him. 

 

“So, your professor Jonah Strife’s son?”

“...Yeah i am.”

“He's the reason i'm interested in geography too. Let's make him proud.”

Smiling with tears in his eyes, Cloud nodded in agreement when Kevin smiled knowingly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and the pair dived straight into their project. 

 

“You know Zack, you are actually a lot more skillful up close than in those videos.”

Smiling softly, Zack proceeded to pull off his ice skates, store them away before he got up and headed for the café to get a bite to eat.   
Sitting down at the table, Zack took a mouthful of pasta before his phone beeped indicating a message. Looking at the sender's name, Zack couldn't help but smile bigger before he opened the text up. 

To: Zack.   
From: Cloud. 

'Met my research partner today. Name's Kevin and he's a nice guy. How's your day going?’

Pleased that Cloud has made a new friend immediately, Zack typed in his response, fully aware that Kate was reading the message too, regardless of the fact that it had absolutely nothing to do with her. 

To :Cloud.   
From :Zack. 

'That's great!! I need to meet him then. I'm already tired and we've only just begun.. Come and meet me here when you're done. And bring Kevin too, if he wants.’

“You seem interested in Cloud's love life. Oh forgive my manners, it's really sweet that you want to hook up your friends with their new ones.”

Ignoring Kate briefly, Zack opened up the new message and immediately he was excited for Cloud. 

To :Zack.   
From :Cloud. 

“Kevin says he wants to meet you too. I was kinda talking about you while we worked. And yes, we did actually talk about our thesis too!!! We'll see you at six then.”

Chuckling softly at Cloud's sarcasm, Zack sent a quick reply saying that he agreed to the meeting time before he carried on eating his pasta. Kate, of course had read them discreetly and hoped that Cloud was infatuated with this Kevin person and not her latest crush… 

 

“You weren't kidding. Zack really is in the NHL. Not that i thought you were lying, it's just so unreal to see the real thing.”

Looking sheepish while he said that, Kevin took the chance to gauge Cloud's reaction to what he had said when he saw a small smirk playing on his face but before he could ask, Cloud spoke up first. 

“I would've said the exact same thing Kevin, don't worry about it.”

Breathing out an obvious sigh of relief, Kevin chuckled lightly before he asked a question he wasn't sure he had the right to know. 

“Forgive me in advance. But you and Zack? Are you like, together? Romantically?”

Looking up at the logo of the NHL on the building, Cloud was about to nod in agreement when Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder and turned Cloud around so that he could speak to him face to face. 

“It's fine Cloud. Look, i've been married to my partner for three years now. Interestingly enough, we met through our love of hockey and that's why i wanted to meet you and your other half. I get it, it's rather awkward on the best of days, let alone saying it to someone who you just met. Look, i'm meeting my husband for lunch and i figured this this would be the ideal time for him to be introduced to the man who'll be monopolising my time for the next five years. That, and hopefully becoming my new friend too.”

 

Smiling softly in appreciation, Cloud was about to speak up when Zack came over and hugged him from behind and while doing so, whispered softly in his ear. 

“Save me from Kate. She's coming over in five minutes.”

At that precise moment, Zack realised that Cloud wasn't alone and immediately he disentangled himself from Cloud while Kevin chuckled lightly before Cloud spoke. 

“Kevin, this is Zack. Zack, this is Kevin, my partner.”

Smiling softly Kevin extended his hand and Zack reciprocated respectively before Kate came over and linked her arm through Zack's. Kevin's eyes were on Kate's blatant crush on Zack and immediately he spoke softly. 

“Hi, don't believe we met. I'm Kevin, Cloud's research partner and new friend.”

Smiling softly, Kate leaned in closer to Zack and spoke up. 

“It's lovely to meet you, name's Kate and i'm Zack's agent here at the NHL.”

“Well, now that's taking care of. I told Cloud that i'm meeting my husband for lunch and that you're all welcome to join me. I have to introduce him to Cloud, seeing as we are going to be working together for five years and hopefully be friends just as long, even longer.”

Nodding in agreement, the four headed to lunch. All the while being occupied with their own thoughts. 

 

“Kevin!!”

“Peter! Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting.”

Upon reaching the café, it didn't take long for Kevin to find his husband and immediately they had found a table large enough for the group and as soon as they had got themselves situated, they introduced themselves. 

 

“So you're the gentleman who's going to be my hubby's partner? On first impression you seem to be a nice guy. Tell me more about yourself.”

Smiling softly, Cloud took a sip of his ice tea before he responded. 

“Well, i attended Midgar academy and majored in math, geography and english. I have actually known Zack here since we were kids and we attended the same school and our classes.”

Nodding in understanding, Peter saw the way that Zack was frowning but before he could ask why, Kate held his hand and immediately Cloud flinched away. Looking at Kevin, Peter knew what was happening between the trio and obviously Kate wasn't getting the hint. Deciding to help his new friend, Kevin redirected the conversation, going off the reaction the Zack had previously. 

“I'm sensing some more history behind those words, would you mind telling us? If it's not too painful that is.”

Looking at the way Kate was gripping Zack's hand tighter, Cloud didn't even bother fighting the tears that filled his eyes before he spoke. 

“A while ago i was bullied, badly. I was cornered and stabbed at school. Zack along with three seniors came and saved me. I was also put in a coma not to far from now when i was attacked again with a hit to the head with a brick. We only recently found out who had did this. This was supposed to be a fresh start, for the both of us.”

Nodding sadly but in understanding, Kevin took Cloud's hand as the first tears fell and immediately Zack got up, crouched down and cupped Cloud's face between his hands and spoke softly for Kevin's and Peter's benefit, but mainly Kevin's. 

“I know you are aware of who Cloud's father is. Our old headteacher was responsible for Cloud's stabbing. He didn't want him to be as successful as his father, especially when he didn't discover Cloud personally. Cloud suffers from depression, it comes and goes and unfortunately i discovered this too late. But never again, never will i let Cloud suffer alone.”

And with that declaration, Zack dropped to his knees and gave Cloud a solid but gentle kiss to his lips, much to Kate's horror who immediately scraped her chair across the patio and left in a strop. Breaking off his affection, Zack wiped away the remaining tears and turned to see Kevin and Peter outright grinning like Cheshire cats and before he could speak, Kevin beat him to it. 

“It's about time you put that woman in her place. Although i'm worried that it's going to blow your career.”

Shaking his head in a negative gesture, Zack pulled Cloud into his arms and held him close as his breathing became harder before he spoke. 

“It won't be a problem, i spoke to my representative at the NHL and he assured me that i'll have a new PR and that it'll be much more smooth sailing. I'm more worried about Cloud here, he came down with a fever, two of the seniors that Cloud told you about are here with us for a couple of months. They had discovered that Cloud was sick and gave him medication to help but i think it's worn off.”

Getting up himself, Kevin crouched down beside Zack and placed a hand on Cloud's forehead before he frowned softly before he whispered. 

“I noticed earlier that Cloud was getting redder, i kept my eye on him during class and he assured me that he'll manage. I think we should get him to the hospital, this isn't right.”

Nodding in agreement, Zack helped Cloud up when he immediately threw up what he had just ate, nearly getting his vomit on Zack's and Kevin's shoes.

“I'm… sorry.”

Laughing softly, Kevin helped Cloud back down while Peter came over with a glass of water and handed it over. Watching Cloud take a slow sip, Peter watched as Zack carded his fingers through Cloud's hair before he took out his phone and speed dialed Angeal. When Zack stepped away, Peter took his vacant position, repeated his previous ministrations and softly spoke. 

“I speak for both of us when i tell you that you have nothing to apologise for, if you're sick you're sick. It makes it worse when you worry about trivial things. Let's worry about getting your health back.”

Nodding in agreement with his husband, Kevin chuckled lightly when Cloud scrunched up his face before he vomited again.   
Pocketing his phone, Zack smiled and mentioned that Angeal and Genesis would be coming down in approximately ten minutes from now. Waving off the concerns about getting a doctor from Kevin, Zack reassured the pair that Angeal was registered doctor and that he trusted him to look after Cloud. That, and a quick warning about Genesis and his affections for Cloud and that they should just go with his flow. 

 

“You know darling. I think that you perhaps want me to either go bald or grey early, judging by the amount of times you have me worried about you.”

That was the first thing Genesis had said when he and Angeal had arrived at the café and Kevin and Peter could see what Zack had meant by what he said about Genesis.   
No sooner had Genesis and Angeal had arrived, Genesis pulled Cloud into his lap, settled his chin on top of his head and began to run a soothing hand up and down Cloud's leg. And only when he had succeeded in calming Cloud's breathing down did Genesis noticed that there were two new faces. 

“Oh hello there. By the ID tag around your neck must mean that you are a friend of my darling blond here. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name's Genesis Rhapsodos and that fine specimen that's prodding my baby Cloud is my boyfriend Angeal Hewley.”

Snorting at Genesis's traditional flare, Angeal looked up and smiled softly in his greeting before he carried on his examination of Cloud while Kevin spoke up. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you. Name's Kevin and this man is my husband Peter. I take it you know Cloud and Zack through their school days?”

“Indeed. And the fact that you know this must mean you are aware of the circumstances of our meeting.”

Nodding grimly, Kevin looked at the slightly pink looking Cloud before he answered. 

“...Yeah, Cloud filled me in on some of the nightmares he had endured. I promise you Mr Rhapsodos, me and Peter would never do anything to harm or hurt either Cloud or Zack.”

Smiling that he already knew that, Genesis gently helped Cloud up onto his feet before he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided his head back under his chin before he spoke. 

“In any case. Angeal? Is Cloud better?”

Packing up his medical supplies, Angeal slung the bag over his shoulder before he frowned softly and spoke. 

“He's definitely caught a bug of some sorts. I took a blood sample and i'm going to send it to my mum. Hopefully she can figure out what's wrong. For now, let's get Cloud back home. Kevin? And Peter? You're more than welcome to come with us.”

Nodding in acceptance, Kevin and Peter grabbed theirs and Cloud's jackets respectively and followed them back to their apartment.   
Today may have turned out to be a bit of a washout but it had it's moments. 

They had met and discovered two new people who they had a distinct feeling that they would see for many years to come. 

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go as far as we can.   
> And that's enough..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This story is still very much live and kicking. I have started another story, cue plot bunnies that won't leave you alone and as such this story has been put on the back burner. 
> 
> I have actually written up drafts for the next chapters, i have just got to write them out, go over any mistakes and then post them. So, bear with me, this will get finished. 
> 
> Thanks again for your comments, interest and kudos, they are humbly accepted.   
> Here's the next chapter, enjoy and comments are always welcome!!
> 
> ^_^

Doesn't time fly part 25. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own final fantasy vii, it's world or its characters, nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix.   
(So, please don't sue me.)

 

None of them thought it was possible for a severe stomach bug to cause such an upheaval and yet it did. 

Gillian had phoned back two weeks since Angeal sent her the blood sample and his mother was able to diagnose the young man with having caught a nasty bug. Good news is that she sent over some antibiotics, bad news is that there really wasn't much they could do. The best thing is for Cloud to get proper rest drink energy drinks to maintain his energy and glucose levels and try not to eat anything heavy or spicy. 

 

And to make a bad situation great, Cloud's research partner Kevin came by everyday so that they could do their assignment in a relaxing environment. They didn't need to attend classes all the time considering their respective grades and reputation they garnered at their schools. It went without saying that the college their attending allowed their students free reign in regards of attendance, so long as their projects were completed in the given time frame, everything was fine. 

And to top it all off, Peter came by every now and then and bought over food for Cloud to eat, turns out that he's an accomplished chef and had a chain of restaurants over the city. He made sure that Cloud and Zack had food for the week and when he wasn't so busy, Peter came over and prepared lunch for them all. If Kevin was worried that Cloud and his husband weren't going to get along, that was quickly put to ease with how they messed around in the kitchen earlier in the morning. Needless to say Zack wasn't impressed when Cloud was up and moving considering that Gillian had ordered bed rest. However seeing the carefree attitude he had, coupled with Genesis joining in, Zack would let Cloud off the hook this time.   
It made things easier, especially when Angeal and Genesis were leaving today. 

 

“Alright Cloud i’m off. Behave yourself and be nice to our guest.”

Stopping midway from eating his chicken noodle soup courtesy of Peter, Cloud waved goodbye to get a kiss to his forehead in response before Zack headed out for his first lineup as a new starter at the NHL. 

 

“Now that we're both fed and you don't look as sickly as before. Let's say we dive right in? I was thinking we use your father's research material and evolve it to what we have learnt since then. Though, only if you are fine with that Cloud.”

Putting his glass of water down, Cloud frowned softly before he removed the blanket from around his shoulders and spoke. 

“That actually sounds like a good idea. But i don't think much can be improved on my dad's work. He was a pioneer in his field, any theories we may link to his work would only discredit him. I have no problems going against the mold but i won't be able to forgive myself if i tarnish his name.”

Shaking his head in a negative gesture, Kevin chuckled lightly before he picked up his tablet and showed Cloud what he meant.

“I don't mean we go over his work. Moreover, take what Professor Strife has written and add more. Use what he achieved as a guide and follow through.  
That way, his own work remains the same and we expand it.”

Seeing where Kevin was coming from, Cloud began jotting down his own notes and soon the pair were off to a flying start.. 

 

 

‘Whoever thought that the city falcon’s made a mistake by putting in Zack Fair in the center can ease their worries away!! Fair is owning the ice now!!’

And indeed he was.   
It was the second half of the match and Zack's debut on the professional circuit and he had already aided twice in the first five goals and had just scored his third one. Naturally there would be scepticism regarding having fresh blood in a well oiled team that have played together for years. But their own respective concerns were put away when Zack easily fitted into their mold and scored. 

Needless to say, the fans were cheering on Zack as if he had been with the team for years. And by the way the team did a victory lap once the game was over and had Zack on two of the teammate’s shoulders? He probably will be. 

 

‘Hello Cloud. I trust all is well?’

“Sephiroth!! Hey! Everything is great. How's things going with you guys? How's mum and Tifa?”

‘We are all fine Cloud. Your mum has been spending her time at work and at Zack's place. Tifa is also doing well. I was informed that you were unwell, I trust you are better now?’

Glancing through the balcony door, Cloud shifted on the floor before he smiled and spoke. 

“Yeah I'm doing better thanks. I still feel a little woozy and I'm still getting the odd cramp but it's nothing I can't handle. My project thesis is almost done and my partner is amazing. He's so down to earth and fun. How's employment treating you? Still love our academy?”

Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh at that. He was in his second week of being a mentor and on more than one occasion he wanted to throttle some of the kids that came there. 

‘I’m very tempted to hide Cloud. The only thing that seems to improve my circumstances is the fact that I'm so well known and they know not to anger me. Tseng and Genesis have also got their router's down. Gen is starting tomorrow and Tseng the next day. Angeal is doing shifts at the hospital and I'm starting mine in three days time. My mentoring is only temporary but I do enjoy it and will carry on as my timetable stabilises. We'll see. Zack played today I heard, has he come home yet?’

At the mention of his lover, Cloud frowned softly. Kevin left about an hour ago and had promised to text Cloud later on just to make sure that he was fine. This house was big, too big for just one person and solitude definitely made it's presence known. 

“No, not yet. They have a press conference once they have freshened up after the match and then a party so Zack won't be getting back til at least 2am. Seph? I'm lonely right now. This place is lovely and the neighbours are great but it's just me and the silence is getting to me.”

‘......Cloud. It's completely understandable to feel the way you do right now. I know that you have been told not to mix your medication but Cloud? It's as bad as it may feel. I will stay and talk with you for as long as you like. Would that suffice?’

“Yeah it would. Thank-you Sephiroth, for everything.”

 

And it was. Their lives were changing, everything was moving so fast that they sometimes had to remember where they came from in the beginning.   
They wouldn't lose their way just yet.   
And who knows, maybe it's finally settling down…. 

 

TBC


End file.
